Almost Perfect
by TheHeartNeverLies442
Summary: In a reality where two world collide only to have an illness threaten to tare it apart. Where you have to choose between your heart and your head, even if it means causing you so much pain. Where life builds you up, just to tare you down. NILEY!
1. Trailer

**A/N: **

**This is a re-post, sadly this story that has became my life since January was deleted. I honestly cried, it was a hard thing to accept, but I'm back and I'm seeing it as a blessing. I plan to rewrite chapters and fix things, trust me this story will be better then ever.**

**Thank you to all who stuck by me through this, I love you all.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**She was beyond talented with a soap opera life story.****Her mom died two years ago leaving her dad and her brother alone until, her uncles moved in to help support them**

_Shows Miley living with her dad her older brother and her two uncles_

**He had the perfect life that people would only dream of**

_Shows Nick hanging back stage with his family after a concert_

**She was the new girl who no one in Hollywood knew**

_Shows Miley Stewart coming off a plane in Hollywood_

**He was the guy that had life and Hollywood all figured out**

_Shows Nick performing on stage and being harassed by paparazzi_

**She gets a record deal **

_Shows Miley signing a contract in a recording studio_

**He and his brothers have to work with her**

_Shows Miley being introduced to the Gray brothers_

**They both fall in love**

_Shows Nick and Miley kissing_

**As soon as Miley thought she got her life back together it all came crashing down**

_Shows Miley crying at a doctor's office _

**Now she has to choose weather or not she wants to let him know her secret or if she wants to run away from Hollywood and from him. **

**Staring:**

**Miley Stewart:**

"_You know sometimes when you spend your whole life rushing you miss what's in front of your face"_

**Nick Gray:**

"_I-I don't get it, you were fine yesterday! You-you can't! You're lying!"_

**Billy ray Stewart:**

"_Miles, the hospital called, they want you to come in again"_

**Kevin Gray:**

"_Joe, Nick, the label called they want us to meet the new girl, I think her name is Miley"_

**Joe Gray:**

"_How could you keep something like that from us? We want to help you but yet you wont even tell us that you're sick!!!"_

**Also starting:**

**Trace Stewart**

**Chase Stewart**

**Eric Stewart **

**And More**

**In a story where two worlds collide only to have an illness threaten to tare it apart, where you have to choose between your heart and your head, even if it means costing you so much pain. Where life builds you up just to tear you down.**

**TheHeartNeverLies442 presents………**

**Almost Perfect**

**Coming to Fan fiction soon….**


	2. First Steps

**A/n: So here we go, I changed this chapter a bit, not much.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Miley's** **POV:**

The whole world was still at that moment, we were the only ones moving billions of feet up in the air. the sun was starting to make its first appearance of the day. tie-dyeing the sky with all of the colors of a rainbow. it was the start of a new day, coming out and giving me a clean slate after all that has happened in the past few years. It was breathtakingly amazing, and even a little sad when you think about all of the people in the world out there who take another sunrise for granted. the people who say _no worries it will be there tomorrow_ well one thing I've learned is that, life owes you nothing and there are no guarantees of tomorrow.

"Please buckle your seat belts as we begin our descent into Los Angles California." there was a lump that automatically formed in my throat, I haven't been outside more then the walk to the car from the hospital in two years. I wonder how the world has changed, how different, and alien like I will look in the eyes of everyone else.

I was afraid of feeling like an alien, of being alienated from the world. Everything about this terrified me and that's why had to do this. At this moment, my head was telling me that I just had to, and my heart, it was beating too fast to listen to.

I sucked in a deep breath and told myself that it was all going to be ok, I was starting new. I was no longer going to be the sick girl who had lost her mother and lived with all guys. I was no longer going to be labeled as the tomboy, or the girl who could out play the whole varsity football team, I was starting new, I could be anything.

New Town Records called me a couple weeks ago after a video was accidentally sent to them. It was of me singing at the school talent show right before I was first admitted into the hospital. It all happened so fast, I got released from the hospital clear of any illness, then the next thing I know I'm on a plane to California to sign on to a major record label that is producing artist like the Gray Brothers. All I knew was that I needed this, I needed to start over, and California seemed like the perfect place to do so.

**Nick's POV**

"I'm starting to see the morning light, we finally worked this out!!!"

I finished the final lines of the song as the crowd went crazy shouting the stupidest things like, _"marry me,"_ or "_you love me you just don't know it yet" _whatever they said it was always somewhat frightening.

I ran back stage as soon as bows were over and quickly went to go changed. I took a three-minute shower, but that's how I liked things, _fast_, I like the rush, the wind-in-your-hair sensation that living fast gives you, I just loved it all.

I emerged from my dressing room and saw my mom waiting for me. I quickly went over to her and embraced her in a hug. Her warm arms wrapped around me in a loving hug. I now felt compelled to ask what she wanted, so I asked. I don't have very high inhibitions anyway. "Hey mom, what's up?"

"I just wanted to talk to you and your brothers. you guys are off tomorrow but you have a meet and greet in ten minutes." she said in her natural soft voice.

"Awesome! We really have the whole day off?" it seemed too good to be true, we've been working like crazy, non-stop for almost a year. A day off would be more then perfect.

"Yes, but the New Town Records called to remind us that they are having a party for all of their singers the day after tomorrow and attendance is mandatory."

"really, why? this is so stupid, I mean as long as we meet our deadlines and make them money, why do they care!" I wined, I hate parties like these, and it's always a bunch of old people that I have to pretend like I know.

"sorry but its not up to you. they said something about an important announcement, and introducing their new talent."

"_new talent?"_

"yes, I don't know much but I guess we will find out. now go get your brothers so we can start the meet and greet."

"ok…" I let out an annoyed sigh as I turned and made my way over to the dressing rooms, to find my brothers.

**Miley's POV**

I braced myself in my seat as the wheels of the plane hit the LA soil. I was still very weak but I used what strength I had left to keep myself from rocking in my seat. I couldn't afford to get hurt now.

I opened the window next to me to reveal the blinding sunlight. then I turned to my brother Trace and my uncle Eric. they were both sound asleep in the private plan that New Town Records sent to pick us up. I shook Trace who I knew would have a reflex action. I was right as soon as I shook him his had quickly flown up in the air and hit my uncle. I started laughing when Trace and Eric got into some weird argument, which woke up my dad and my other uncle, Chase.

Yeah, this was a normal morning for us. my mom died in an awful car wreck a few years ago. we all took it pretty hard but never really got the time to greave because I was admitted into the New Jersey state hospital, about two weeks later. but, as soon as my uncles heard that I was in the hospital, they both left their lives in Philadelphia to come and live with us. sure it's hard being the only girl in a house full of guys but I didn't really care. I have always been a tomboy, and I spent most of my life over the past two years in the hospital any way so it didn't really have a big effect on me yet.

after all of us were awake and done fighting we grabbed our bags and went up the plane door. A flight attendant with a fake creepy smile on her face opened the door. instead of walking off the steps and just getting into a car we were greeted with a mess of flashing lights and shouting reporters. I never though this would happen, not this soon at least, like seriously how did they even know I was joining New Town Records, I wasn't even famous yet!

While I was being blinded by the flash coming off of the millions of cameras, two big broad guys came to either side of us. they pushed people out of the way and kept us protected until we made it to the car that New Town sent for us.

**Nick's POV:**

I sat at the long white table with Joe to my right and Kevin to my left. Meet and greets were fun when we first started because it was cool finding out that we had fans, but now they are just really long hours of signing CDs and hearing screaming girls.

in between the next two girls I looked over to Joe and said threw my teeth, "Joe, do you know who the _new talent_ that New Town wants us to meet is?"

"what new talent?" Joe said threw his teeth as he signed his name on some girl's head.

"mom said, that the party tomorrow is to introduce all of us to their _new talent_" Kevin chimed in.

"really? That's awful, I hate when they add new people, and it only means that it's another person that we have to do PR with." Joe said with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah, but hey maybe it's a girl our age." Kevin tried to look on the bright side and give us some hope, but seriously it never is the way we wish it were when it comes to these things.

"Doubt it" Joe said. At least he agrees. We shouldn't get our hopes up.

After that we went back the signing and smiling for about two more hours. By the time Big Bob (**A/n: its legal)** got us into the limo we were all exhausted. We finally made it threw the gates to our house at 3am; thank god we have tomorrow off.

The next thing I know I'm on my bed fast asleep in dreamland. I think my mom said something about me watching Frankie, but come on its my day off tomorrow. What ever I'm too tired to care.

**Miley's POV**

At 3am we arrived at our hotel that we will be staying in until we get a place. Trace passed out in the car and we all knew better then to wake him so uncle Chase carried him all the way up to out floor. We walked down the long hall for what seemed like hours until we got to rooms 261, 262, 263.

My dad turned to all of us and said, "ok Trance and Miley, room 261," he placed two white rectangular keys in my had and pointed to 261, then continued, "Chase, Eric, room 262, and I'm in 263." we all nodded, if it wasn't so late then someone probably would of argued about their room but we all just wanted to be like trace and crash.

"Tomorrow we're meeting with New Town Records at 9am then we're house hunting, go get some sleep now." My dad said while suppressing a yawn.

We all went to our rooms, and Chase dumped Trace in my room, surprisingly he didn't wake up. It is now 3:30am but I can seem to fall asleep so I took out my old songbook that contained my soul and started to write in green pen.

My hand seemed like it was no longer attached to my body as it glided across the page and high speed. Before I knew it I had a new song written.

**A/N: Okay so here's a repost of the first chapter, please still review, it would mean a lot of all of my previous fans were still behind me.**


	3. New Town Records

**A/N: chapter 2 of the repost.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Previously:_

_Nick: the next thing I know I'm on my bed fast asleep in dream land. I think my mom said something about me watching Frankie, but come on its my day off tomorrow. what ever I'm too tired to care. _

_Miley: my hand seemed like it was no longer attached to my body as it glided across the page and high speed. before I knew it I had a new song written._

**Miley's POV: **

The sun seeped through the thin white curtains, dragging me out of a much needed sleep. I opened my eyes with a loud groan and looked around. it took my disoriented eyes a minute to process that the caramel wall, fluffy white carpet, and two beds dressed in the ugliest sheets you'd ever see, was what I'd be calling home for the next few days.

I pealed the blanket off of my skin and slid my feet over the edge of the high bed and started to walk across the hard wood floor. I made it over to my bright green suitcase, I dug around for a minute before finding my old worn out black and red Beatles sweatshirt. I wrapped the warm familiar fabric around my body and stood up only to have my Uncle Chase come in.

"Hey Chase."

"Hey Miles, we were going to go house shopping this morning but the record company called and asked for you to come in." he said as he walked over to me.

"Ok, when do you have to be there?"

"Um, well, you see……" he stalled

"Chase…?"

"ten minutes ago." he mumbled, but I sure heard.

"Ten minutes ago! Chase! This could be my only shot! why didn't you wake me?" I yelled going into panic mode while scrambling to fix my hair and grab clothes that would be considered presentable.

"Sorry! I fell asleep, just get ready as fast as you can and I'll get the car and drive you."

"What about everyone else?"

"We'll call them from the car. hurry!"

With in ten minutes, I took a shower, brushed my hair leaving it in my natural curls, changed into a pair of light washed boot legged jeans, a gray tank top, a fake leather jacket, my favorite black and white converse, and a pink and black light weight scarf. I dashed out the door meeting Chase in the hallway, then rushing down the steps of the hotel and into the car.

**Nick's POV:**

I woke up to none other then Frankie and Joe bouncing on my bed. some times I couldn't tell who was more mature, the eight year old, or the eighteen year old.

"What the heck guys!!" I yelled at the two of them making them stop and look at me. "why are you in here?" I asked.

"We were bored." they said in unison. gosh Frankie has been around Joe too much.

"Well go be bored some where else." I said as I flopped back down on my bed and buried my head into my pillow.

"But mom told us to wake you up." Frankie said in his little voice.

"So that to you meant, jump on Nick?" I said still angry at them for my rude awakening. I wasn't ever a morning person and this just made it all worse.

"Well kind of, yeah." Joe said, ripping my covers off my body and tossing them over to the other side of the room.

"Ugh!!! if I get up, will you two get out?"

"Yeah." they both shrugged and said. Ugh again with the unison thing!

"Fine I'm up, I'm up." I grumbled as I got off my bed and pushed my brothers out of my room.

"Fine Mr. Grouchy pants!" I could hear Joe yell through my slammed door. I swear were not related.

After a quick shower and changing into a pair of sweat pants and a plain brown shirt, I made my way off the upstairs carpet and down the light wooden winding stair case and into the spacious wood and granite kitchen.

"Good to see your finally up, I sent Frankie up just to make sure you were alive." My mom said as I took my seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Humph" I mumbled as I grabbed the box of low sugar cereal, and began to eat.

"I have to go out today, so watch Frankie, and Joe for me please. you know how Joe gets when he's home alone" she told me while shaking her head.

"Ok." I said, I wasn't in the mood to protest. she thanked me and gave me a quick hug before running out of the house.

**Miley's POV:**

after five minutes of speeding down the street we finally reached the huge building labeled **NEW TOWN RECORDS**. it wasn't the most welcoming building, but it was basically what I pictured it to be. Gray, and blue walls, pictures of all of their greatest successes and many, many framed platinum, gold, and sliver records from thousands of various artists. _one day_ I told my self while sighing and returning from my dream world back to reality.

"Mrs. Stewart?" the receptionist called me over from her circular desk.

I walked over to the short plump woman, "Yes Madam?" I said being as polite as my mom raised me to be.

"Mr. Castoff asked to see you now." she said referring to the president of New Town Records.

"Ok." I said as she gave me directions and I walked off to the big conference room.

I walked through the big wooden door and saw a room a lot more comforting then the rest of the building. it had blue and white walls, wooden floors that matched the floor to ceiling door, and a big brown desk. but the thing that stood out the most was all of the personal pictures of him with all of the famous singers he's produced at BBQ's and beaches, even in New York.

I was snapped out of my trance by a male voice that belonged to Mr. Castoff. he was a tall man, about 6'2', he had a full head of straight brown hair, and was dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt.

"Its nice to meet you Miley."

"thank you, it is so great to meet you Mr. Castoff, you're a ledged. my brother Trace worships you, not that I don't, but he is like your number one fan. I'm more like number two, he's older so he gets the title." I rambled on all in one breath.

"whoa, slow down there. you can call me Eddie, and I've heard your voice and I must say I am a fan of yours."

"thank you so much. and sorry about the rambling, I do this when I'm nervous. but I have no reason to be nervous right? in less I do then I will be nervous, what ever you want—" I was cut off my Eddie at that point.

"I guess we got to work on the rambling, huh?" he said as he started to laugh, my cheeks turning bright red with in seconds. "and no you have no reason to be nervous, we're all family here at New Town Records" he finished.

"thanks," I said, then bit my lip to keep from rambling any more." he laughed again then signaled for me to follow him out of the room. We walked down unfriendlier hallways and into a recording studio.

It was much different then what I'd picture it to be. it was a square room with tons of buttons and instruments. then there was a big glass window and a couple of chairs and microphones, where people recorded.

"wow." I said when Eddie finished the short tour of the studio.

"yeah, its pretty cool back here." Eddie nodded in agreement.

"no offence Eddie, but why did you bring me in here?" I asked feeling very stupid for not knowing.

"well, we want to introduce the whole world to our newest talent, that being you and we want you to record a song, and do a quick video of you talking, that we can release later tonight."

"you want me to record?" I said shocked by the whole thing.

"of course. that's why we hired you, we wanted your voice out there and this is how we start."

"ok but what song do I sing?" I asked still feeling stupid.

"well, did you bring your song note book with you, it said on the video that we got that you never leave with out it."

"yeah I have it right here."

"ok then lets pick one"

"ok" was all I could muster, this was all happening so fast and now I'm recording! and one of my own songs!

after a few minutes we decided to use a song I wrote on the plane called See You Again. Eddie forced me into the studio as soon as he saw the song and I sung it with all I had, while my fingers grazed the strings on the company's guitar that I was using.

as soon as I was done I looked up to see Eddie standing there with his mouth wide open in shock. "Eddie?" I asked a little nervous, I didn't think I was that bad.

when he didn't respond I shouted "Eddie!" that time he heard me.

"sorry, that was amazing. in all of my years I have never seen a beginner come in here and finish recording a whole song in one take." Eddie said clapping, I just sat there and blushed furiously.

**Nick's POV:**

later that night I was sitting in the living room with Joe, and Kevin since Frankie was already passed out in his bead after a game of "chase" with Joe. We were just hanging out and watching TV, which to us was pretty cool since we never really can just hang out with each other without a thousand other girls chasing us.

Kevin was sitting on the big armchair, Joe was on the floor with his back up against the couch and I was stretched out across the whole big fluffy couch. Kevin was flipping through channels and Joe was asking stupid questions every now and then but hey that's just Joe.

"what came first, the chicken or the duck?" Joe said out of the blue

"I think you mean the chicken or the egg." I said answering Joe's stupid-ness.

"no I mean the chicken or the duck. so what came first?" Joe said again.

"I don't know Joe." I said, Kevin still flipping through channels

"well you should!" Joe said to me, acting like it was the end of the world, putting his hands up in the air, for dramatic affect, as he would say.

"well I don't!"

"you should!" Joe said getting very angry.

I don't!" I was so annoyed at him right now! ugh!

"guys." Kevin said trying to talk to us, but not succeeding.

"you should!"

"I don't!"

"guys" Kevin tried again a little bit louder but still not having any luck.

"you should!"

"I don't! Gosh Joe!"

"GUYS!!!" Kevin screamed at us, making both of us shut up and look at the TV screen.

what I saw was something I'd never forget, on the bottom of the screen, it said "New Town Records newest talent" and on the screen was a girl who has to be the most beautiful girl in the world. she had long brown curly hair, bright blue eyes, and was about 5'7'. she looked amazing and her voice was purely angelic. I looked over to the shocked faces of my brothers, and knew that they thought the same.

when the video was over, I looked to my brothers and said, "wow"

**A/N: please review. I miss all of my fans**


	4. Nerves

**A/N: Hey, so yet another repost chapter…. YAY**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own any thing last time, nothing has changed.**

_Previously……_

_What I saw was something I'd never forget, on the bottom of the screen, it said "New Town Records newest talent" and on the screen was a girl who has to be the most beautiful girl in the world. she had long brown curly hair, bright blue eyes, and was about 5'7'. She looked amazing and her voice was purely angelic. I looked over to the shocked faces of my brothers, and knew that they thought the same. _

_When the video was over, I looked to my brothers and said, "Wow"_

**Miley's POV:**

Colors stretched them selves over the Los Angeles skyline. The clock just struck 6am and I could hear the faint ringing of the alarm clock from inside the building, but yet I didn't move from my spot on the roof. Yes that's right the roof, I climbed up on the small ledge and I am now sitting with my knees to my chest on the roof. The hotel wasn't a very tall building and I know that I am one of the only people who get up at 5am to wait for the sun to rise, especially since we all stayed up to watch my short video on TV last night, so I was pretty safe, I guess.

A few minutes slipped through my grasp then I started to hear footsteps behind me, yet I didn't turn.

"Miles?" the familiar sound of Trace's voice echoed off the walls and out into the California air. "What are you doing up here?" Trace continued when I didn't answer him.

"Watching the sunrise." I replied blankly.

"Wow it sure is beautiful." he commented taking in the true beauty in the world.

"Yeah it really is. How did you find me?" I asked finally turning to see my older brother still dressed In his sweat pants that he wore to bed, a plain black t-shirt and his hair in a complete mess. Same old Trace.

"Well I heard humming from out side so I thought I'd check it out and make sure it wasn't some psycho killer."

"A humming psycho? Really Trace?" I said giggling at his weirdness. It's always been like this, Trace could always make me laugh, no matter what.

"Hey, you never know squirt." he said sitting down and ruffling my long hair.

"Do you know what we're doing today?" I said while resting my head on his shoulder.

"Well Chase, Eric, dad, and I are going house hunting." he said looking at the top of my head.

"Without me?" I took my head off of his shoulder and looked at him surprised. Dad would never leave me out of this, and all dissions were voted on by everyone, which was a system we established when living in a house with all five of us became official.

"Well New Town called,"

"Really? Why?"

"If you didn't cut me off then you would know." Trace said and turned his head the other way.

"Trace..!!!!" I whined

"Ok, stop whining. They are throwing a party tonight, so they can introduce you to all of their other clients but they want you to come in and do a sound check and make up and that junk first."

"Make up? Sound check? Why?"

"Well they want you to sing during the party, I think they said only three songs, so they need a sound check."

"And the make up?"

"They are offering to do your make up, hair, nails, ECT. And get you an outfit, but they don't know your size or anything."

"That's annoying, I don't want to be their little puppet. I don't mind singing, but having to look the way they want me to."

"Come on, it'll be fun. Plus I bet you get some say in what you ware."

"I guess," I said as Trace stood up and offered his hands to pull me up.

**Nick's POV:**

I woke up to one of my favorite Elvis songs blasting off of my phone alarm. Surprisingly I was ok with just waking up this morning, I'm defiantly not a morning person but today I have that feeling in the pit of my stomach that is telling me that something amazing, something life changing will happen today, and I was ready.

I stumbled down the wooden staircase and over to my seat at the kitchen table only to see my brothers already their and my mom cooking eggs.

"Hey," I said with a smile on my face, which earned a bunch of weird looks from my family.

"What's up with you this morning?" Joe bluntly asked.

"Nothing it just seems like its going to be a great day." my smile grew wider.

"Mom Nick is scaring me!" Frankie whined from his seat making my mom turn and glare at me.

"What, I'm in a good mood, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing Nick, you've just never been a morning person," my mom said coming over and checking my head to see if I had a fever.

"Mom! I'm not sick, I just woke up feeling like this, and I'm fine!" I said moving her hand away from my forehead.

"I know why." Kevin said for the first time since I saw him.

"Why?" Frankie asked looking up at Kevin.

"Because Nicky here has a crush." Joe piped in.

"Oh, really? Nicky why don't you tell us about her" my mom said, her mom instincts kicking in.

"I don't have a crush, and don't call me Nicky!" I snapped

"Oh, so you weren't drooling over that new girl last night when we were watching the New Town Records broadcast?" Kevin through in.

"I was not drooling!"

"Yes you were" Joe said in a mocking tone

"No I wasn't!"

"Nick and the new girl sitting in a tree—" Joe started singing.

"Ugh!!!" I yelled as I tackled Joe, Kevin soon joining in while Frankie watched in pure amusement.

"Stop!!!" my mom yelled at the top of her lungs, the sound bounced off every wall in the house and I could have sworn it shook the glasses on the table.

We all abruptly stopped at looked at her, she frowned and said, "Ok now get up, and get dressed. You have the New Town party tonight and you can't be late."

"Yes mom," we all said then started walking to the steps and up to our rooms, just another day in the Gray house hold, maybe my gut was wrong.

**Miley's POV:**

I can't even remember when I used to be such a calm person. I use to be able to do any thing, no matter how embarrassing and not even blink. Now here I am sitting in the car next to Trace and Uncle Eric, with clammy hands, and a shaky leg.

"You'll do fine," Eric tried to re-assure me.

"Yeah Miles, you always do, just relax." my dad chimed in from the front seat.

"I know its just, I'm meeting all of these amazing people and I have to sing for them. This isn't like the school talent show or the hospital, it's some of the most famous people in Hollywood, and I have to walk down the red carpet before the party! What if I trip?" I babbled on about all of my nervousness for tonight. The worst part was that I was doing this alone. Ever since my mom died its always been _us _never just me, and that's the way I like it. Now I wont have Trace, Eric, Chase, or my Dad.

"I know but you'll do fine," Chase said from the passengers seat.

"Yeah sis, trust me, all you have to do is smile and you'll melt all of those reporters." Trace said rubbing circles on my back trying to calm me down.

"Reporter? No one said anything about reporters!!!" I panicked, I wasn't good at talking to people if you haven't noticed and so going up in front of people trying to twist my words wasn't going to make any thing better.

"Shh, calm down. You'll do fine and I bet they'll have some one walk the carpet with you for your first time. And they'll probably help you with what to say." Eric made another attempt at calming me down but I want really working as much as I wish it were.

"Come on Miles, you can call us right before you go on stage. You can text Trace when no one is looking, its going to be alright. You're an incredibly strong girl who's defeated all odds before; this should be a piece of cake. So smile big and show Hollywood what they've been missing all of these years, and I wont take no for an answer." Chase said turning around so he could look me in the eyes as he talked.

"I guess, you promise I can text you every free minute?" I asked looking at trace with pleading eyes.

"I'll be waiting by my phone. Now get out of here." Trace said while jokingly pushing me towards the door as we arrived at the ballroom where the "event" was being held tonight.

"I'll see you later tonight, good luck with the house." I said as I got out.

"Good luck with Hollywood." my dad said through his bright smile.

"And thanks guys," I finally calm and with a smile that matched my dads.

"Anytime sis," Trace said, and I slammed the car door and walked into New Town, the nerves quickly coming back.

**A/N: HEY so yet another Re-post!**


	5. sSStuttering

**A/N: So this is ANOTHER repost. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_Previously………_

"_Anytime sis," Trace said, and I slammed the car door and walked into New Town, the nerves quickly coming back._

**Miley's POV**

I entered the building; it was amazing, huge, and secular. There was a wall where every one who has preformed here singed to my right, and to my left were all of the speakers and microphones, it was mind blowing. But the best, the stage straight ahead, wow. The whole bottom was plexa-glass so it wouldn't break, but was totally see-through, and there was the lights on the ceiling, and there was also a platform on the side, it was just like I've imagined it in my dreams, only it was better in person. But sadly the whole place just made me as nervous as ever, great.

I walked over to the receptionist desk on the other side of the building, only to see the same lady as yesterday whom I learned was named, Cassie. She wasn't a very tall woman, 5'2" at the most, she had light blond hair that was cut into the perfect bob and she had a smile plastered on her face that was totally fake, but I was probably the only one who could tell. Ever since I was little I was always able to read people like a book. I could tell what smiles were fake, what lies were told, who was too cocky. My mom called it my special talent, gosh I miss her so much, but I cant cry, not now, not anymore, and I am too strong for tears now. So I walk over and suck it up.

"Hi Cassie, um, I was told to come here for sound check, make up and every thing else." I said biting my lip; it was a nervous habit I picked up when I was four.

"Oh yes, hi Miley. Mr. Castoff left me instructions right here, one second." Cassie said, and then dug into a huge pile of papers, poor girl.

"Ok," I said still nervous of course but calming down a tad.

"Found it! Ok so Mr. Castoff wants you to go into make up first, then hair, and then in his office to pick songs, then onto the stage at 4pm for sound check, and then into wardrobe, ok? Good." She told me at hyper speed, I only caught a few words but I'll figure it out I guess.

"Oh, and make up is right through that door, hurry along now," Cassie said waving me off in the direction of a ton of doors that each ha different nameplates on them.

It took me about ten minutes to find the make up door and when I did I inhaled a HUGE deep breath and walked it.

The room was painted yellow and there were five hair salon chairs in the middle. In front of each chair was a huge mirror and tall shelves of different hair supplies and make up kits.

"Um, hi, I'm, um, M-Mi-Miley." I said as I bit my lip once again.

"Miley, oh its great to meet you, I'm anent and I'm your make up artist and that's Bob, Jennet, and Alice who are your hair stylist." a tall dark haired woman said to me.

"Oh, hi." I said giving a very slight wave and then quickly crossing my arms over my chest.

"Come on sweetie, sit down and we'll get started. Mr. Castoff already told me the type of look he had in mind for your first appearance, and we are going to make sure you look fabulous." the guy know as Bob said. He seemed nice, he was medium height, had curly ultra short hair, and was dressed very nicely. He was obviously gay, which I have no problem with, but then again it might be unobvious to anyone else, most likely just me.

I took my spot in the middle chair as the four people worked furiously on my whole face. They plucked, tugged, sprayed, and powered until all that was in my lungs, was hair spray and blush.

It's been about an hour and half in the bright orange chair staring at the yellow wall. I've memorized every detail about this room, and now I have nothing to do. Janet made me face the wall so I can be _surprised_ when they are finished, but I hate surprises, they're never good.

"Ta-da!!" Alice said sounding like a little schoolgirl.

They spun me around and I looked into the mirror. Wow, I look pretty different, but you could still tell it was I. I told them to make sure I still looked like myself considering I don't ware makeup at all. I blinked expecting the new me to go away but it didn't. My hair was curled even more then it naturally was, and two front strands of hair were pulled back in to an amazingly beautiful diamond colorful butterfly clip. My makeup was pretty simple but made my blue eyes completely pop out at you and my lips had shiny pink lip-gloss smoothed across them.

"Do you like it?" Bob asked looking kind of nervous.

"I love it. Its prefect, not too made up and I still look like myself. Thank you guy." I said tearing my eyes away from the mirror and looking at the four magic workers with my bright Miley smile on my face.

"Thank goodness!" Anent said as she wiped her forehead, making me giggle.

"Thank you, so much." I said again just making sure they knew how happy I was.

"It's no problem at all sweetie, but you have to go to Mr. Castoff's office to pick your songs." Bob said still smiling widely.

"Ok, thank you again" I said walking towards the door about to leave when Alice said,

"Don't forget to SPARKLE," I laughed and walked across the long hall and into the door that said 'Castoff' on the door, thank goodness I found it that quickly.

**Nick's POV:**

"Come on boys were going to be late!!!!" Mr. Gray yelled up the steps to his sons, who were about to be late for their stylist meeting for the red carpet event that night, in which they were meeting the 'New talent.'

"Coming" I shouted as I ran down the steps followed by Joe and Kevin.

"Good now get in the car, Kevin you have to drive because your mom is sick, then the limo will pick you guys up there and take you too the red carpet. Ok?" my dad said all in one breath.

"Yeah, dad. See you later." Kevin called as we hopped into the car and started to speed off.

The whole time I kept my eyes glued to the window and looked at the passing trees. Although I'd never admit this too my brothers, not yet at least, I am so happy that we're meeting her tonight. She was so pretty for the couple of seconds saw her on the TV, and I haven't gotten her out of my mind since.

We pulled into our stylist, Lisa's parking lot, and hurried inside.

"Hey Nick, you ok? You were so quiet the whole ride." Joe asked looking at me oddly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just wasn't in the mood to talk."

"Ok. Lisa! Hey, sorry we're a bit late, we lost track of time." Joe said then saw Lisa coming out of the back room.

"Its ok boys, I have a few racks set out for each of you to pick from in the back. So just go back and pick one and then I'll take care of your hair."

"Ok thanks Lisa, you're the best." Kevin said as we all walked to the back dressing rooms to pick out what to wear. Normally I wouldn't care, but for some reason I feel like I need to impress the new girl.

**Miley's POV: (a/n: sorry I cant do a lot of Nick but this chapter is more about Miley.)**

I knocked on the door, my palms sweating in nervousness, once again.

"Come in!" I heard Mr. Castoff's voice call from inside, so I moved my sweaty had and walked in.

The office was almost exactly the same as his other one except his desk was smaller and there were only a few pictures instead of hundreds.

"Hi, Eddie." I said in a small voice.

Eddie laughed and said, "hey Miley, you know I don't bite you can relax."

"Sorry, just nervous." I said calming down a bit and forming a small smile.

"It gets easier as you go, don't worry. Now take out some of your songs so we can pick."

"Ok," I said grabbing my five songbooks out of my bag and placing them on the table.

"Wow, you write a lot." Eddie commented as he flipped through the pages of one of my notebooks studding each song.

"Yeah, it's always been my escape I guess." I said in a more confident voice, I figured I should start with the whole confidence thing sooner or later so why not now.

A half hour went by in what seemed like a minute. Eddie looked through every song book and in the end her decided I should sing my songs, See You Again, The Climb and my newest song, I Thought I Lost You.

I was pretty happy with what we chose. I loved the songs he picked for all different reasons, and I hoped other would too. Each one expressed me in a different way, and none of them sounded fake, or thoughtless.

"Ok, so I want you to start off with See You Again, then I Thought I Lost You, and then your big finish, The Climb. These are some spectacular songs you've written kid. I knew I made the right choice picking you for this."

"Thank you so much, I worked really hard on them and I am so glad you like them. Thank you."

"No problem kid, now hurry up and go into wardrobe."

"Ok, thanks Eddie" I said getting up and swiftly walking out and finding the door to wardrobe and walked in.

**Nick's POV:**

Ugh! Have you ever had that awful feeling in your gut telling you that something is about to happen that will change your life in many ways? Well that how I feel right now, there is an annoying feeling in the pit of my stomach just telling me that my life is going to change, and truthfully its freaking me out.

After convincing myself that I was just plain crazy I looked into the mirror at my red button up shirt, black pants, black skinny tie, and black jacket, ran my finger through my hair messing it up until it looked just right, and then opened the door.

"Nick, finally. You take longer then most girls." Joe blurted out from the black swivel chair he was sitting in while Lisa straightened his hair.

"I'm not the one getting my hair straightened, now am I?" I spat, I almost never snapped at my brothers but this feeling; it's making me crazy.

"Whoa, Nick. What's wrong with you, you never snap." Kevin asked sincerely, while Joe just looked shocked.

"Sorry its just, I have this weird feeling that something is going to happen tonight that's going to change everything. It's freaking me out."

"Nick, trust me if something was going to happen that was out of the ordinary at this event we'd know about it." Joe said turning to look me in the eyes.

"I guess your right." I sighed, there was no reason in fighting it.

"Now that that's settled, Nick get over here so I can put some jell in your hair." Lisa told me, as she finished with Joe's last lock of hair. So I went over and sat down just thinking about all of the possibilities of what could happen tonight.

**Miley's POV: **

I looked out into the empty seats as I help the last note; it was everything I've ever dreamed about. Being on stage, singing, dancing, having fans, it was what I've always wanted to do. Up there I could ditch my nervousness and let loose, and just be who I am.

"Spectacular! Spectacular! You are even better on stage then in the recording booth. Eddie clapped for me along with the lighting people near by.

"Thanks," I said as a sever blush lit my cheeks.

"Don't thank us you deserve every bit of our praise, you kid will be an amazing star soon enough."

I just smiled widely at Eddie's statement a blushed some more; this was going to be some night, yeah some life changing night.


	6. screw nervousness

**A/N: REPOSTING! **

**Disclaimer: ugh! I don't stinking own any thing………or do I? lol**

_Previously…_

_I just smiled widely at Eddie's statement a blushed some more; this was going to be some night, yeah some life changing night._

**Miley's POV:**

I walked into wardrobe like a weird zombie. This all seemed so surreal, the singing, the makeup, and the camera, all of it. I felt like I was sitting down with a bowl of popcorn watching a girl who looked just like me live out her dream. But no, this was real, this is my life and this is where I am. Its so weird to think that only an few weeks ago I was at my house having major movie marathons with Trace and playing football with my Uncle, now I'm about to get ready for a red carpet appearance, wow.

I moved my had to knock on the Wardrobe door but before I could actually knock the door flung open, revealing a short brown haired lady with freckles, looking some what flustered.

"Hi, my name is Miley, I was told to come here."

"Yes, yes I know who you are. Sorry I'm a mess I've been going crazy trying to find something for you, but I didn't know any of your sizes so it was a lost cause from the start."

"Its ok, I'm happy to try on, or pick out anything, it's all good." I said as a smile came to my face, this girl seemed like the most_ real_ person I was going to meet.

"I'm Cammie Richards by the way," she said reaching her hand out from under the HUGE pile of clothes and shaking my hand.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too, so now lets get started. You need two outfits, one for the red carpet, and one for performing."

"Why two?"

"Because if you ware the same thing it will get ruined, and you need to be fancier for the red carpet, but on stage you can ware anything." Cam said while leading me back through aisle and aisles of clothes in all different colors. This would be a girly girl's dream, but I'm most certainly not a girly girl, but it was still cool, I'll admit.

"Ok, how about this one," I said picking a blue, green and black knee length, Bohemian-inspired print halter dress, with a slight plunge neck line. It was a lot fancier then I was used to, but I love the color and it looked cute.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Perfect! This will be your red carpet dress, and now all you have to do is find a performing outfit and your good. I'll go find some shoes to go with this." Cam smiled like someone just told her she won the lottery, making me laugh as she raced off, leaving me with the clothes.

After what seemed like ages but was really only seconds I finally found the prefect outfit. It was a pair of dark skinny jeans, brown boots, and a white tank top like shirt that had netting like looking thing with sparkles over it, which looked really cool. (**A/N: it was the outfit Miley had on at the American Idol thing last year) **

"Cam! I found an outfit to perform in!" I called in the direction Cam disappeared to.

"Oh my gosh! Its prefect, your pretty good at this thing." she said with a smile.

I laughed, "Its just because I've watched tons of TV concerts."

"Well TV concert or not, that is perfect, and now we have to get you ready! Red carpet in 15." Cam said while pushing me back into a changing room with my green and blue dress. 'I guess this is it'

**Nick's POV: **

"Ok, now try you best not to talk too much about your personal life in the interviews, and smile. Oh and if they ask you about the new girl, your answer is, 'we haven't meet her yet, but we've heard her sing and, wow.' that's all keep it short and sweet. Got it?" our manager asked the three of us for the millionth time while we were sitting in the back of the limo waiting for the red carpet.

"Yes, we've gone over it tons of times, trust me, we wont screw this up." I reassured Kenny, or manager.

"Ok, well I got to go, good luck boys."

"Bye Kenny" we all called and shut Joe's phone and turned up the radio. It just happened to be one of my favorites, Alison by Elvis Costello. Not many people my age know him, but he is an amazing singer/songwriter.

For the rest of the ride I kept my eyes on the window and let all different songs from the radio flood my ears. It was one of those moments that could be boring, but it felt relaxing, comforting. I don't know it just felt right.

"We're here boys, get ready, in 5, 4, 3…." Our driver told us as we pulled up to the arena that the event was being held at.

"Ready, little bro?" Joe asked, ruffling my hair.

"As ready as I'll ever be." and with that I opened the door, only to be blinded by flashes and stepped to the side waiting for Kevin and Joe.

Together the three of us walked down the red carpet. It was the same as always, just like everything else. We signed a few autographs, waved and winked at obsessed girls, and got in line for interviews, the hard part.

"Now we have your favorite boy band and I have to admit mine, the Gray Brothers!!" the lady from the TV station interview said.

"Hey,"

"Hi,"

"Hello"

We all chimed in hugging the reporter as the camera came in extremely close to my face.

"Well you guys have torn up the world practically, and I heard even have a few new singles dropping soon, so what is it like?"

"It's great, it always is. We love what we're doing and as long as it makes people we'll keep on doing it." Joe said taking the lead into the interview.

"That's great news, and the new singles?" The reporter shoved the mic. Into Kevin's face.

"Well the new singles were mainly written by Nick here, but they're amazing songs and I think they'll take us to the next level of music." Kevin said looking at me.

"Really, so you wrote most of these new songs? What are they about?"

"Well, I can't say much, but I wrote them about the things in my life that just inspired me, like new love, my family, and everything else." I said confidently.

"Well that's just great," the reporter said with a big creepy smile on her face. "Now I think I have time for one more question, so here it goes. The new girl, have you met her, or know anything about her?"

"No we haven't met her, but we did hear her song and it was really good, so we are siked to meet her tonight." Kevin said not missing a beat, repeating almost exactly what we were told. Its like we became puppets, all we said and did was what we were told. Oh how much I want to cut those strings, but that is just impossible.

**Miley's POV: **

I texted Trace from the limo that they're having me ride in so I can make an entrance on to the red carpet, weird huh?

Texting:

_Miley: Tracy?_

_Trace: yes Miles, how's being a super star?_

_Miley: weird truthfully. :/_

_Trace: u luv it and u know it:]_

_Miley: ok is pretty fun. : D I saw the stage, it's amazing!_

_Trace: that's grt Miles._

_Miley: sry Trace, I g2g the driver told me its red carpet time. Wish me luck?_

_Trace: luv u! And good luck even tho u dnt need it: D_

I sighed and put my phone into my black clutch that Cam gave me to where.

I let my eyes wander around the limo; it was black, depressing, and empty. All the things I've ever hated, but I've gotten used to the loneliness, and the depressing part is natural when you loose a parent, so in a way the limo was familiar.

"Ok in, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," my driver said and on one the limo's door opened up to reveal a sea of flashing lights and screaming questions, great.

I walked in my black high heals down the carpet, a smile wide and pretty fake stretched from cheek to cheek. I flashed a peace sign to a few photographers, the peace sign always meat hope to me so I figured I'd make that my 'thing.'

"Hi sweat-heart, I'm Jenny, your publicist, we'll talk more later but right now you have an interview with those people over there. Don't say anything too personal. Keep answers short and sweet, and smile. Go!" a tall average looking brow haired lady whispered in my ear while ushering me towards a group of people.

I took a deep breath, this was it. The start to my dream, I just hope I'm strong enough to follow through.

"And next we have the reason for this very party here, she's been known as the new girl but right now we're talking to Miley Stewart." the reporter said as a camera was shoved into my face.

"Hey," I said giving a small wave.

"So, lets cut to the chase, you're living out your dream right now, what's it like?" the mic. Was shoved straight into my face and I felt my body go numb.

I couldn't speak, my throat went dry and I felt dizzy, I was biting my lip so hard I started to bleed on the inside of my mouth, to say the least I became a mess. "Um, I, um, I, you, he," I tried to speak but nothing was working, I was doomed and was better off left under a rock at this point.

"Excuse me, what?" the reporter said with a smile that was as sunshiny and bright as you could imagine but her eyes were telling me not to screw this up.

At that moment I felt the vibration of my cell phone, I knew I shouldn't, but I looked down to the screen and saw the name Trace on it. Without thinking I opened the text and read it.

_Trace: Screw nervousness tonight, you're a star and you deserve this, go in and out with a bang. Love u!_

"Sorry about that. This whole experience has barely started and it so amazing. I am overwhelmed at the amazing things I've been able to do so far." I said. The words just snapped, I knew everything always works out when you listen to Trace so I did. For tonight I am forgetting how to be nervous and just embracing this whole thing, I'm doing this for my mom, and I'm going to have the time of my life.

"That's great, great. So have you met any stars yet that you're all jazzed about seeing?" The reporter said in a voice that was WAY perkier then I could ever be.

"Actually I haven't seen anyone yet tonight. I just got out of the car and came here. I'd absolutely love to meet everyone that has to do with New Town because they are all amazing artists."

"That's perfect, you're a gem sweetie. Now last question before you have to leave. Are you single?"

I laughed a fake laugh and smiled, "no, I'm not but I don't think a girl should need a guy to stand strong on her own."

"So, so true. Isn't it true everyone? Oh it so is. Thank you Miley, you're a gem!" the reporter now looked like she was about to pee her pants she was so happy. I didn't even think it was the best interview.

**Nick's POV:**

I am now in our last interview of the night, thank goodness. And it was going pretty smooth; well it can't really be rocky when every answer is planned out.

"So Nick, last question, do you have your eyes on some one special?" The reporter said looking like an ecstatic little schoolgirl.

"No, a of right—" I was at a lost for words, I had everything right but as my eyes drifted I caught sight of an angel. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She was in a blue and green dress with heels, and all I could say was wow.

**A/N: YAY REPOSTING!!**


	7. Wow The Crowd With The Force

**A/N: Hey sooooo….. nothing much to say, just reposting!**

**Disclaimer: I own noting, nadda, Zippo, zilch, ect.**

_Previously…_

"_No, as of right—" I was at a lost for words, I had everything right but as my eyes drifted I caught sight of an angel. she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She was in a blue and green dress with heels, and all I could say was wow._

**Chapter 7: Wow The Crowd With The Force**

**Nick's POV:**

" Nick? Buddy?" Kevin said elbowing me in the side.

"Oh, um, yeah, so I am single." I stuttered finally coming out of my daze.

"We have to go now, thank you though, we hope to see you again." Joe said saving me from more jumbled words.

We all shook the reports hand and swiftly walked away from the crowd and to the door of the arena.

"Nick, what was that dude?" Kevin said in a whisper.

"Sorry, I just, I saw this girl." I started deciding to tell the truth.

"You messed up an interview for a girl?" Joe asked looking shocked, reason being, messing up is just plain out of character for me.

"It not just a girl, she was beautiful and there was some type of weird 'force' making me look at her. It was like two huge magnets pulling me to her."

"Kevin, I think our little bro has lost it." Joe stated shaking his head.

"I haven't lost it I' serious!" I defended myself.

"Whatever guys, lets just go inside." Kevin said pulling Joe and I to the door.

"Ok I guess," I sighed giving up trying to convince my brothers that was I felt was so real.

**Miley's POV:**

I finished the rest of my interviews and was quickly ushered through the back stage door to change for the performance. The rest of the red carpet was good actually; I just had fun and smiled a real smile. I decided that I would keep up the whole no nervousness thing for tonight. It was working pretty well and Hollywood liked this side of me.

But the weirdest thing happened when I was posing for one of the billion pictures, I saw this guy. He was looking straight at me and screwing up his interview by the looks of it. He was tall, had brown curly hair and eyes that were hypnotizing. It was just amazing; it was like some amazing uncontrollable force was pulling me towards him. It was the best feeling in the world.

I looked around the dressing room for a minute, my breath got caught in my throat as I pulled on my boots over my jeans, I was now ready appearance wise but I felt so scared on the inside. I could no longer breath, I was panicking and I knew it wasn't going to go away. I went to my safety net and dialed the most called number in my phone, Trace's.

The phone rang exactly two times before Traces voice came through the receiver, "Miley? Are you ok?" Trace snapped into big protective brother mode faster then any thing, that's how it was since mom died.

"I-I-I-I can't do this Trace! I'm going to mess it all up! I don't deserve this! Please help m-m-m-me Tra-ace!" I cried into the phone being sure not to let any tears fall.

"Hey, hey, shh, just calm down Mi. Its going to be alright, just breath. Look there is no one in the world that can sing with a voice like the amazing one you have. There is no one out there that deserves this break more then you do, and I know that you can do this."

"B-b-but what if I mess up?"

"Then you mess up. All that matters is that you pick yourself back up. Look I know you can do it."

"You really and truthfully think I can?"

"More then anything in the word so hang up on me and go out on that stage and wow the world with your voice. Go get them super star." the line went dead after Trace finished talking, he was truly the best brother ever.

I got up from my corner spot and straightened out my shirt. I took a deep breath and walked out side with my new found confidence. I walked over to the stage and the introduction to See You Again started to fill the now full crowd of people, this was no or never. I choose now.

**Nick's POV: **

We walked into the decorated arena, everything looked pretty amazing. Every table had flowers on it, and the stage was lit up in many colors once again. Seeing all of this only makes me want to meet that girl more. Dammit! I really have to stop thinking about her.

"Eddie!" Joe said pulling me out of my thoughts as he ran over to Eddie and gave him a huge hug.

"Hey Joe, hey guys." Eddie said with a laugh. We've known Eddie forever it seems. He's always there when we need something even if it has nothing to do with music. Eddie was basically apart of the family.

"Hey Eddie" Kevin said high-fiving Eddie.

"Hey Kev, are you guys siked for tonight?" Eddie said with a knowing smile.

"I don't know, should we be Eddie?" I asked, talking for the first time since the carpet.

"Yes I think you should. Look this new girl; she is blow you away amazing. If things go well and you both want to, I might arrange a tour for you guys."

"She's that good?" Joe asked, most people who tour with us are already world famous.

"See for your self in a few minutes." Eddie smiled and walked away towards the stage, leaving me deep in thought.

"Wow so I guess she's really good." Kevin said to us as we weaved through the crowd to find our seats.

"Well no duh, if they're having this huge introduction party I bet she is." Joe and Kevin continued their banter while my eyes stayed glued to the stage hoping the performance would start soon.

A few minutes passed and then all of the sudden with no warning the lights cut off in the audience and the stage lit up like a billion light bulbs lighting for the first time all at once. Then music to an unfamiliar beat started. Then a single spotlight beamed down on _her._

**Miley's POV:**

I decided that tonight, my first impression on all of these people was going to be anything but shy. After what Trace told me, I just going to go out there and live the way I always do when I'm not nervous, carefree, funny, and altogether crazy.

I was standing behind the curtain and the guy next to me signaled I had exactly 5 more minutes until I go out there, and oddly I am fine. Then I heard footsteps rushing to me; I turned to see Eddie with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi Eddie." I said with confidence that Eddie has ever seen before making him look at me funny.

"Hey Miley, are you nervous?" he asked eyeing me suspiciously.

I laughed my contagious, obnoxious, loud laugh, "no, not anymore, I talked to my brother and now I'm fine."

"Well that's great, I just came to wish you good luck and also to tell you that after this, I'm going to come and get you and I'll take you to meet all of the people that will be important to your career."

"Ok, sounds fun." I said putting on my real; teeth showing, big, bright, Miley smile.

"Perfect, now good luck out there kiddo and just have a great time." Eddie said patting me on the back and turning me towards the stage.

"Thank Eddie," I said as the last few beats it the intro approached.

"And now!" the guy controlling the curtains and lighting said.

I took a deep breath and stepped forwards as the curtains lifted and the audience was revealed.

I stepped into the bright spot light, the smile still HUGE on my face and I opened my mouth and started to sing,

"I got my heart set on you and I'm ready to aim,

I have a heart that will never be tamed

I knew you were something special when you spoke my name

Now I can't wait to see you again" I move and the spot light followed me, my voice was strong and probably sounded better then it ever did before. I looked out into the audience and saw faces of people who were just waiting for something to happen.

"I've got a way of knowing when something is right

I feel like a must've known you in another life

'Cuz I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes

(Can't wait)

Oh, I can't wait to see you again" then I ran five steps up the plat form and did a one handed double front flip that I learned before I went into the hospital for the first time.

I landed the flip and I could feel the energy of the crowd increase, making my smile grow even bigger. I held the microphone back up to my lips and started to sing the chorus,

"The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down

I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking bout

Like I couldn't breathe you asked what's wrong with me

My best friend Leslie said, oh she's just being Miley

The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself

My heart, it can't rest till then oh, whoa whoa

I can't wait to see you again" I danced and moved around the stage going from one end to the other. I was on fire and I could tell the crowd loved it, which only made the whole thing better.

I skipped back to center stage and started to sing again,

"I got this crazy feeling deep inside

When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night

I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs

That you can't wait to see me again,

The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down

I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking bout

Like I couldn't breathe you asked what's wrong with me

My best friend Leslie said, oh she's just being Miley

The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself

My heart, it can't rest till then oh, woah woah

I can't wait to see you again."

The music started to slow a bit and I ran to the center of the front stage, I put the mic in the stand and started singing again,

"I got my sight set on you and I'm ready to aim" I grabbed the mic stand and took out the mic, I let the stand fall to my side and then I kicked it back up with my leg as I sang,

"The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down

I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking bout

Like I couldn't breathe you asked what's wrong with me

My best friend Leslie said, oh she's just being Miley

The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself

My heart, it can't rest till then oh, woah woah

I can't wait to see you again"

And like that it was over the lights cut out for dramatic effect. The crowd started clapping, some even got on there feet. My heart was pumping faster then I thought possible. So this is what its like to live out your dream, I could get used to this.

The light came back on and I smiled, and laughed out of embarrassment of having all eyes on me and also out of all the happiness I was experiencing. I looked out to see Eddie in the crowd clapping and smiling at me, I gave him a discreet wave and turned around and started to sing I Thought I Lost You.

**Nick's POV:**

Oh my gosh, now I can see why Eddie said we should be siked, she was amazing. I don't think I've ever seen someone perform as good as that, and that song was just amazing, wow.

She was even more beautiful in person and she simply had the voice of an angel, I just can't wait to meet her, and I would die to go on tour with some one like her.

"Wow," I said to my brothers, wow being the only thing I could muster.

"Yeah she is amazing!" Joe said being over enthusiastic.

"Yeah she is defiantly the next big thing, I mean that flip." Kevin said being as wowed as everyone else watching.

"I know, we have to go on tour with her." I said finally getting my voice back.

"Oh, does Nicky here have a little crush?" Joe said pinching my cheek.

I slapped his had away and answered annoyed, "no, Nicky doesn't. I just think she'd be an amazing person to tour with."

"Nick's right she would be great to tour with." Kevin said.

Joe opened his mouth again but Kevin cut him off before he could say anything, "and no Joe, 'Kevy, doesn't have a crush" Kevin said annoyed.

**Miley's POV:**

I finished I Thought I Lost You and once again I got an amazing response, I can't believe this is happening. It feels so surreal and amazing, that this could happen to me. I decided that I had to do something different for The Climb, it was such a personal song and I seemed like it needed more then just to be sung.

I ran back to the band that was behind me the whole time and whispered, "Hey do you guys mind if I make an introduction to this song?"

Eric, the bandleader looked around at his band mates and shrugged, "ok if you want to, just tell us when you're ready."

"Thanks!" I whispered back and walked up to the front of the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Hey everyone, my name is Miley Stewart. I'm not exactly supposed to do this but this next song I'm going to sing is called The Climb. It was written about all the different obstacles I've had to cross in my life, and believe it or not I wrote it two days ago. Being up here is a dream come true for me, a dream that I didn't think I'd live to see. And I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has helped this dream become a reality, which includes every one in the audience right now, so thank you all." I said my little speech and just wished that my mom could be here to see me right now but then again, I believe she is here, and is always with me.

I signaled to the band to start and after the short intro I began to sing the words to my favorite song I have ever written, The Climb.

"I can almost see it

That dream I'm dreaming but

There's a voice inside my head saying,

You'll never reach it,

Every step I'm taking,

Every move I make feels

Lost with no direction

My faith is shaking but I

Got to keep trying

Got to keep my head held high

There's always going to be another mountain

I'm always going to want to make it move

Always going to be an uphill battle,

Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose,

Ain't about how fast I get there,

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing,

The chances I'm taking

Sometimes might knock me down but

No I'm not breaking

I may not know it

But these are the moments that

I'm going to remember most yeah

Just got to keep going

And I,

I got to be strong

Just keep pushing on, cause

There's always going to be another mountain

I'm always going to want to make it move

Always going to be an uphill battle,

Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose,

Ain't about how fast I get there,

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb (yeah)

There's always going to be another mountain

I'm always going to want to make it move

Always going to be an uphill battle,

Sometimes you going to have to lose,

Ain't about how fast I get there,

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb (yeah yeah ea ea)

Keep on moving

Keep climbing

Keep the faith baby

It's all about

It's all about

The climb

Keep the faith

Keep your faith

Whoa a oh oh"

The crowd started clapping and the lights all went to me. I took a small bow and looked out into the crowd savoring this moment for as long as I could, I didn't want to forget a single detail, or smile. This was my dream and it felt like heaven on earth.

**A/N: Review this chapter please!!!!!!**


	8. Limo Filled With Butterflies

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you all so much. I'm having a pretty crappy week and getting your reviews make it all better. so thank you so much.**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill, I own NOTHING but the plot and all of that jazz!**

**Chapter 9: The Limo Filled with Butterflies**

_Previously…_

_The minute our hands came in contact I felt this spark. A cage of butterflies was released inside my stomach and I felt like my feet melted beneath me. Wow._

**Nick's POV: **

There is no way I can deny the spark that just shot through my veins. I mean Miley may have insulted my shirt but come on like it mattered. She was beautiful and seemed really, well, _real_. She didn't seem all airbrushed and Hollywood like; she just seemed like a really grounded girl.

I looked over to her and we both pulled our hands away, the aftershock still remaining in my system. She blushed once again; gosh she is so cute when she blushes. I better say something so I don't look like a total idiot.

"Hey, um, we were all going to diner and bowling at this really awesome place down the road, do you want to come with?" I asked, I'm sure I'll get crap from Joe and Kevin later about this but I asked any way.

She smiled and played with the three rings on her pinky finger, one gold, one silver, and one bronze. I looked closer, the gold one said 'Peace', the bronze one said 'luck' and the last silver one said 'love'. They looked like something that only one person could pass down to another. "Um, yeah sure. It sounds like fun, thanks for inviting me."

"No problem at all. You don't mind right Eddie?" Joe said looking up at Eddie who had a big smile on his face.

"No, not at all. Just make sure you don't corrupt her too much." Eddie jokingly warned.

"Ha ha, Eddie, psh, we weren't planning on that," Demi said faking guilty.

"Yeah never would we even dream of it!" Joe said putting his hand over his heart for dramatic effect. Now I can see why him and Demi are so perfect for each other.

Eddie laughed and smiled, "ok, and Miley if you need anything, call. Ok?"

"Yeah sure Eddie, thanks again for everything." Miley said, her voice seemed a lot calmer and relaxed.

"No problem Miles. See you guys and Dem," Eddie said laughing as he waved and walked off to talk to some of the other bands.

**Miley's POV:**

Did you ever notice how fast life changes? One minute I'm all nervous and sweaty and the next I'm getting into a limo with Demi, Joe, Kevin, and Nick. Wow, it's just amazing.

We were all now sitting in the jet-black limo; Kevin was closest to the door, then Nick, Joe, Demi, and me. We've only been in the car for a few minutes but yet I still feel like the odd one out.

"So, um, I'm sorry but what do you guys do with New Town?" I said looking around; they looked kind of, shock? I guess that's a good word to use there.

"Wait so you mean that you've never heard of us?" Kevin said.

"Yeah not to be rude but, have you been living under a rock?" Joe asked me actually looking serious.

In truth, living in the hospital and living under a rock was basically the same thing. I wasn't allowed to watch the news, because the medicine would effect my emotions too much if I were upset. The Internet connection was horrible so I barely touched a computer, and the whole time I felt like crap, so gossip was the last thing on my list.

"Um, no, and sorry but I honestly have no idea." I said biting my lip again, I was afraid they'd ask why. I was a terrible liar but I didn't want to be known as the sick kid. Not by people I barely knew at least.

"Wow, that's actually kind of cool. We never meet people that haven't ever heard of us before." Nick said thinking, "oh and by the way, Kevin, Joe and I are in a band called The Gray Brothers, we've toured just about everywhere."

"Oh um, wow. Sorry I didn't know. But if you don't mind me asking again, Demi, where do you come in?" I bit my lip again. As if I wasn't nervous enough! Now they're international super stars! Gosh!

"Oh well, I'm signed as a singer too. I've toured with these guys a few times and I'm dating Joe." Demi said smiling, I could tell it was genuine.

"Oh wow. So you guys are like a big thing? The band I mean." I asked just for clarification.

"Yup, pretty much," Joe smiled.

"Cool," I said not knowing what else to say.

a few minutes of awkward silence. I could still feel the butterflies in my stomach from being so close to Nick. Gosh would they ever go away? I cant like him, a guy is the last thing I need right now. I have all the guys I'll ever need, Chase, Eric, Trace and my dad. that's all I have and all I need right now. I don't need a boy distraction, especially a famous one.

the awkward silence was finally broken when Demi asked, "Hey Miley, where are you from?"

"Tennessee, Franklin to be specific. What about you?" I ask Demi, thankful for the broken silence.

"Dallas Texas." Demi smiled, wow I just realized how big her smile is, wow, but it suits her.

"Cool," I said then the awkwardness settled back in, would it ever go away!

A few minutes passed and then all of the sudden my favorite song, Alison by my favorite singer, Declan Patrick MacManus, or as his stage name, Elvis Costello. I knew every song, every word, I worshiped Elvis Costello. My room was filled with thousands of pictures, posters and records of his; I was his number one fan.

I looked at my phone, Trace. I lifted the phone to my ear and said, "Hey Trace!"

**Nick's POV:**

The whole time we were in the limo I wanted to say something. Every time I tried I got too afraid I'd completely mess it up and sound like an idiot in front of her. And to make matters worse I have these dang butterflies in my stomach that just refuse to go away! I'm Nick freaking Gray! I never get butterflies!

My favorite song, Alison by Elvis Costello, broke the second awkward silence. My head snapped up and I looked around then I heard a voice,

"Hey Trace!" It was Miley for a second, so she's a fan of Elvis Costello? Wow I thought I was the only once from our generation. But she said 'hey Trace' I guess all hope is lost, I shouldn't be so stupid, of coarse a girl like that has a girl friend. I mean look at her.

I looked over to Joe who was most likely thinking the same thing as me about the ring tone. I sent him a text,

_Nick: who would of thought she was a Costello fan?_

_Joe: I know, but hey! U luv Costello, just another reason for u to like her like I no u do._

_Nick: even If I did, she has a Bf_

_Joe: how do u no?_

_Nick: 'Hey Trace!'_

_Joe: I'm Joe_

_Nick: I know that! Mi said Hey Trace when she answered the phone._

_Joe: O_

_Nick: ya_

After the short conversation with Joe I decide he wasn't worth spilling my guts to, right now at least. So I slid my iphone into my pocket and looked out the window.

**Miley's POV:**

"Miles, where are you???" Trace said into the phone, he's always been overprotective.

"Chill Trace, I was invited to go out bowling and to diner after the show so I'm with a few people Eddie introduced me to."

"Oh, wait bowling?" Trace said calming down knowing I was safe.

"Yeah, bowling. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, just the fact that you haven't played since, well what happened. Maybe someone will finally beat the champ." Trace said not wanted to say the word, _hospitalized._ We unspoken vowed as a family not to mention the last few years innless it was necessary. We just wanted it to go behind us.

"Ha ha doubt it. Even if I haven't played for like three years, I can still beat yours and anyone else's butt!" I laughed into the phone.

"Yeah sure Miles, just know I'll beat you some day!" Trace said laughing with me.

It wasn't until then that I noticed four pairs of eyes on me from inside the limo. I didn't realize I was being so rude, I was just so thankful for the break from awkwardness.

"Ya when pigs fly! Oh and hey Trace I got to go! But I'll see you later." I said knowing that I had to end the call.

"Yeah no problem Miles, Love you!" Trace said being a big mush ball like always.

"Love you too Trace. Bye!" and with that I hung out my phone and settled back into my seat. They were still all looking at me making me go straight to my nervous habit. I bit down on my lip and glanced around.

"Hey Miley, if you don't mind me asking, was that your boyfriend?" Demi said as I noticed Nick's hands curl into a ball.

I laughed my pure Miley laugh for a few seconds before I got control over myself and answered. "Trace? Gosh no way! Trace is my older brother, we're extremely close."

I saw Nick's fingers relax and Joe shot him a knowing look. What's up with them?

"Oh, that's really cool, how old is he?" Demi asked trying just as hard as I was to start a conversation.

"He's eight-teen. And I am sorry for being so rude and talking to him like that," I said biting my lip again.

"No, don't worry its fine. He's your brother." Nick spoke up, and then smiled at me.

I smiled back at him and relaxed into my seat. Wow I never knew his smile was so bright and hypnotizing, all I can say is wow.

The rest of the way we all sat in silence, but this time it was more comfortable then last. I didn't know if that was because the tension was relived, or it really wasn't and I was just too distracted thinking about Nick to notice.

**A/N: SO….. I've decided to take a liking to reposting, it's like writing with out all of the hard work**


	9. The Moment that Changes Everything

**A/N: I love this chapter because Miley reminds me a lot of myself:]**

**Chapter 8: The Moment that Changes Everything**

**Disclaimer: is this really necessary, I don't own anything but the plot. Duh! **

_Previously…_

_The crowd started clapping and the lights all went to me. I took a small bow and looked out into the crowd savoring this moment for as long as I could, I didn't want to forget a single detail, or smile. This was my dream and it felt like heaven on earth. _

**Miley's POV:**

I ran back stage on the biggest adrenalin rush I have ever had, I was jumping up and down I was pumped. I had sweat dripping down my face but I didn't care what I looked like at this point, the feeling of this was too good to be true.

I saw all of the people who were working the stage plus my band all looking at me as I walk back stage, as I passed people I got multiple high-fives from just about every one. It was just the best thing on earth.

I weaved through what felt like millions of people before I saw Eddie waiting for me, smiling like an idiot. "Hey Eddie!" I said sounding perky like I naturally was.

"Hey kiddo, that was amazing! I have never seen anyone give a better first show. They all loved you!" Eddie said pulling me into a tight hug.

"Thanks Eddie, the feeling is indescribable." I said hugging Eddie back.

"Well you deserve it kiddo, now come with me and meet some people that are fascinated with you." Eddie handed me a big water bottle and guided me out to the tables of people who were just watching me.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet Miley, the girl who was just singing." Eddie said to the members of Fall _IN_ boy (A/n: its stupid but legal).

"Oh wow, that was you?" The lead singer asked looking me up and down.

"Yeah it was." I said almost slipping back into shy mode but then I remembered what Trace said, I was done with "shy" for tonight.

"Wow, that was killer dude!" the drummer said to me putting up his had for a high five.

I hit his hand and laughed, "thanks,"

"Ok boys, enjoy yourselves tonight. I have to go introduce Miley to some more people." Eddie said giving a fist bump to all of the guys in the band and ushering me away.

**Nick's POV: **

I decided I was best off not thinking about mystery girl for a while, so instead my brothers and I started talking with Joe's secret girl friend, Demi Munroe.

"So how's the new album going Dem?" I asked speaking for one of the first times the whole conversation.

"Ugh, annoying. Eddie said I needed songs that sounded new, or different. Problem being I cant write anything new or different, I've had no inspiration at all!" Demi said being over dramatic as always.

"That's annoying, I would say we could help you but I bet any thing we come up with together wont be what Eddie is really looking for." Joe said knowing all too well that Eddie always know what music he wants you to write but wont tell you, he want you to think of it your self.

"I know! Ugh" Demi said putting her head on the table.

"Melodramatic much Dem?" Kevin said moving her hair away from her food.

"Yes, yes I am" Demi moaned, making us all laugh. We were all good friends, we went on tour together last year and we've been close ever since. Plus the fact that Joe had been dating Demi for about eight months now.

"Oh hey Kev, did Ashley (a/n: evens) ever get back to you about going to mom's diner next week." I ask Kevin referring to his long-term girl friend Ashley. They've been together soon long Hollywood is just waiting for Kevin to pop the question. But Kevin doesn't want to get married at least not yet. He's weird like that.

"Yeah she said she could come. Are you coming Dem?" Kevin asked lifting up Demi's head to see her face.

"Yeah my mom said she was cool with it."

"Awe poor Nicky is the only one without a date." Joe mocked me.

"Hey! I just—" I started but was cut off by the familiar sound of Eddies voice.

"Hey guys and Dem." Eddie said walking up to us, I didn't turn around though.

"Thanks Eddie thanks." Demi said sarcastically from her seat.

"Well that's what I'm here for. Well that and to introduce you guys to Miley."

I turned around and saw mystery girl standing next to Eddie looking a little nervous. My throat instantly went dry, everything in my head got flipped upside-down, and my heart rate increased 100%. It was she.

**Miley's POV:**

Eddie walked with me up to what felt like thousands of people, all saying I did such a good job tonight. I think I've blushed more tonight then I ever had.

"Hey, Miley I want you to meet these guys then you can go off and do whatever for the rest of the night, ok? Eddie said pulling me in another direction.

"Ok sounds good."

With in the next few steps I could finally see who Eddie was taking me to, it was a table of four people, three guys and a girl with dark brown hair. They all looked as if they were insanely close, and that only made me more nervous.

"Hey guys and Dem," Eddie walked over to them.

I hung behind them; I didn't exactly want to meet big groups of people all at once, even if they did look pretty nice.

Eddie was joking around with the girl who I found out was named 'Dem' or at least that's what they called her. I was dazed out just praying I wouldn't make a huge fool out of myself and start babbling.

"Well that's what I'm here for. Well that and to introduce you guys to Miley." Eddie said stepping out of my way so the four people could see me.

"Um, um, hi" I said in an unfamiliar voice, it was squeaky and high. The voice that earned me the nickname 'squeaky' from Chase as a little kid.

"Hey, I'm Demi. You were so awesome out there!" The brunette girl said smiling widely at me.

"Yeah, you have got to teach me the words to that last song, it was amazing! I'm Kevin by the way." the boy with the side burns that defiantly look like the oldest said smiling and shaking my hand.

"Yeah you were all, BAMB 'See you again!' BAMB BMB FLIP! It was so awesome dude!" The boy sitting next to Demi said kind of scaring me.

"Um, thanks" I said my voice a little less squeaky but still pretty bad, as a huge blush rose to my cheeks.

"Sorry Miley. That's Joe, he gets a little, and um how do I put this, excited…." Eddie said filling me in.

I laughed my obnoxiously loud 'Miley laugh' that I'm sure made them think I was a freak. But I was happy for the laugh, it covered up the squeakiness.

But one thing was weird, in front of me was a teen-age boy with extremely curly brown hair and he was just staring at me. I instantly felt self-conscious; I hated people staring at me. I know you're probably like, 'then why are you a performer?' well I'm working on the who self esteem thing.

"And Miley, last but not least this is Nick," Eddie said gesturing to the curly hair boy staring at me,

"Hey, what's up? You were so awesome out there tonight." Nick smiled and winked at me. I instantly felt my hands go sweaty as he put his out for a shake.

The words in my head started getting all jumbled up and I couldn't think and then blurted out, "I hate your shirt!" It came out so quick and the blush came right after, "oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I just, and you, and um, sorry!" I rambled.

He just laughed and coolly said, "its fine, I don't like this shirt either."

I blushed even more if that was possible, "um, do you mind if we start over? I'm Miley." I said in my normal voice, but inside I was dying of embarrassment.

"Totally, I'm Nick." he stuck out his hand again and I shook it,

The minute our hands came in contact I felt this spark. A cage of butterflies was released inside my stomach and I felt like my feet melted beneath me. Wow.

**A/N: REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	10. Twenty Questions

**A/N: I just wanted to thank all of you for being so great. you make my day!!!**

**Chapter 10: Twenty Questions**

**Disclaimer: don't own it!**

_Previously…_

_The rest of the way we all sat in silence, but this time it was more comfortable then last. I didn't know if that was because the tension was relived, or it really wasn't and I was just too distracted thinking about Nick to notice._

**Nick's POV:**

we got out of the limo as it pulled up to the bowling ally. we all got out and were instantly met with a ton of cameras. I could see Miley tense up so I leaned over a whispered, "hey, just ignore them and keep walking. you'll be fine, I promise."

she gave me a nervous smile and bit down on her lip. I guess lip biting was her nervous habit.

Kevin opened up the limo door and we unleashed the madness. we all filed out and I motioned for Miley to follow me so nothing would happen. she obliged looking relived to have some type of guidance.

"hey you! are you that new girl in New Town!" they shouted at Miley. I could tell she was going to answer so I looked at her signaling not to no matter what. I could tell she got it.

but looks like she wasn't happy about it and said, "yes, I just got signed about a month back." her sun-shine bright smile noticeable to everyone.

Joe shot me a worried glance. one of the first things you learn is to never answer paparazzi, it only started the craziness.

without thinking I grabbed on to Miley's hand and mouthed, _no questions, come on_. this time I knew she got it and didn't even think about going against me.

my mistake, grabbing Miley's hand. it was a mistake for two main reasons. the oblivious being, it put the paparazzi into a frenzy. they all thought they caught sight of the new 'hot couple' but all they really saw was two people who barely knew each other trying to get out of a big mess.

but mistake number two was different, mistake number two was that the minute I came in contact with Miley, the butterflies were released in an instant. my whole body felt like it went numb and Miley and I were the only two people on earth, because at that moment we were.

"Nick! buddy we're inside you can let go of Miley's hand now." Joe said snapping me out of my thought process and earning a nice sharp elbow in the gut from Demi.

I looked over to Miley and she blushed and released my hand. gosh she is so cute when she blushes. wow I never thought I'd say that.

"sorry, I didn't know that answering would make them go crazy." Miley said biting her lip again.

I simply smiled and said, "rookie mistake."

she laughed along with the rest of the group and at that moment, well if it wasn't official then it sure was now. I was 100% falling for Miley.

**Miley's POV:**

I was a bit nervous, but it seemed like Nick knew just how to calm me down without noticing it. the only thing he did that didn't relax me was him grabbing my hand. I'm not denying it, I loved the fact that he did but I hate that it only confirmed that I was going to need him.

It wasn't just like the type of needing where you actually want something but use need instead or want. it was the kind of _need _ that you couldn't shake, and it kept on growing until it was so strong that you couldn't survive at all without this person.

I made myself amunned to the _need. _I kept my feelings to myself and was a quiet crier. I made it so I would never _need _someone. the only person who was ever able to break that wall and become _needed _ was Trace. Not even my dad could break that wall after my years in the hospital. no one could.

and that's precisely why I am so deathly terrified of this _need_. I don't want to _need _ Nick Gray. but as of right now, it was no longer up to me. I was going to _need_ Nick Gray weather I liked it or not.

"well lets get started!" Kevin said looking excited. truthfully I was too. we walked over to the 5th lane after getting bowling shoes.

"ok so are we doing teams, or just every man for himself?" Joe asked.

"ahem!" Demi said making Joe instantly back petal.

"I meant, man and woman for him/herself." this made me laugh. it was one thing I noticed in Joe, he was jut funny. he kind of reminded me of my uncle Eric, always making a joke.

"I'm cool with any thing." I said feeling a bit more confident. the bowling ally felt familiar. not the actually place, but just being back in a bowling ally. as dorky as I might sound, I use to be a bowling champ. Lucky Lanes, where I used to bowl, even put my picture up on the wall since I had the over all best score ever in that place. good times, good times.

"lets do everyone for themselves." Nick said shrugging like it really didn't matter, truthfully it didn't, but whatever.

"Kay," Kevin said programming the score machine.

an hour later we were all on the edge of our seats as the game was coming to a close. I looked up to the screen and saw the scores, Demi was too far behind to even think about catching up, Kevin was only a point in front of Demi. Joe was two points behind Nick, but he just bowled his last turn. now it was down to Nick and I. we were tied and I wasn't letting it end that way.

"your turn Stewart. you're going down" Nick said passing me.

"psh, in your dreams." I said grabbing the neon green bowling ball that glowed in the dark. the lights were flashing every where, it being disco bowling night. and I walked slowly up to the lane.

Nick already took his last turn and the only way to beat him now was to get at least a spare. I was determined.

I took three steps back then charged our lane. I ran full speed ahead and then about two feet from the line I dropped to my knees and slid all of the way to the line, releasing the ball and watching it hit down all of the pins. a perfect strike.

I smiled extremely bright and turned around, Demi ran up to me hugging me. "Oh. My. Gosh. you have to show me how to do that!"

I laughed and reached my hand up to high-five Joe and Kevin, "ok, any time Demi."

she squealed and stopped hugging me finally. then Joe turned to Nick and said, "so how does it feel baby bro? some one finally beat the champ."

"shut-up Joe, and good game Miley. that slide was freaking awesome." Nick high-fived me.

once again a spark flew went off under my skin. just one touch of his hand and I became a prisoner. it was crazy, I didn't know if it was the magnetic-like connection I felt around him, or if it was just his amazing eyes. they were like milk chocolate that I could just drowned in. amazing.

"thanks, so what are we doing now?" once I finally caught my breath. the things that boy was doing to me.

"pizza!" Demi said grabbing a table big enough for all of us.

**Nick's POV:**

we sat and ordered pizza, just like in the limo, I sat next to Miley. it was weird, I just met her but already I was head-over heels. she was so cool, I mean I don't know any other girl who could go up in front of a bunch of people she barely knew and show off bowling skills. that took guts. I loved how real she seemed, not afraid to be dorky, not scared to be nervous. she was just so _different, _and that was just what I loved about her.

"hey, do you want to play 20 questions?" Miley asked me looking extremely excited.

"sure, you can go first." my smile matched hers, bright, and extremely wide. Kevin was on the phone with his current girl friend, while Demi and Joe got all mushy couple on us, so this was the perfect distraction.

"hmm, what's your favorite color?" she asked starting off easy.

"green. what's your favorite flower?" I know, I know, _flower?_ but that's all I could think of.

"daphodills. would you rather get eaten by a lion or an alligator?" she asked looking extremely serious.

"what kind of question is that?"

"a good one, what if some guy paid me to tell him which animal you'd rather be eaten by, so he could kill you with an animal you liked."

I laughed, "ok? well I guess a alligator, they're cool. um, who's your favorite singer?"

"Elvis Costello. what would you do if a duck attacked you?"

"you like Costello?" I asked ignoring the game for a minute. sure it was her ring tone, but maybe it was a joke.

"yeah I love him loads! but you still haven't answered my question," she jokingly glared at me.

I raised my hands in mock-defense, "um, I'd probably run for my life then call the police." that made her crack up. man I love her laugh, "so um, sweats or dresses?" it might seem thin concept, but what she would say would define pretty much who she was.

"defiantly sweats! I hate dresses. ok so if a guy paid you a million dollars to lick a hobo's foot, would you?" I was so relived that she said sweats, she was so amazingly down to earth.

"um it depends, do I need the money?"

"yes, you're dirt poor, would you?"

"um, I guess." she laughed again at my answer. but I wanted a more serious answer from her so I asked one of the two questions I really wanted an answer to,

"how did you get signed?,"

she smiled, wow that smile. it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. "well, I was, well, um singing for a…. friend of mine." she paused, there was obviously something she wasn't saying, she started again, "and my uncle Eric was taping it for fun, and he um, decide we all needed a change, I guess you could say. so he sent in the tape. days later I got a phone call, and now basically here I am."

"what do you mean by _change_?" I asked, I really wanted to know her. right now I forgot the game, I just wanted answer to bring me closer to her.

"well, I guess I'll be honest. my mom died a few years back, and my family had……problems, that occurred after. so when those _problems_ were for the most part resolved we needed a change."

"oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I wouldn't of asked." I said quickly, I could tell she didn't talk about this often.

"um, its ok, you didn't know." she bit down hard on her lip, harder then before.

I reached my had over to her and put it on her shoulder, she looked back up and said, "will you excuse me for a minute?" and without waiting for an answer she ran off.

**Miley's POV:**

tears started burning the inside of my eyes as I ran away from the group. they were the tears that no matter how hard you tried they'd fall anyway. so I took a deep breath and let them fall as I slid down the wall right by the door to the bowling alley. I brought my knees close to my chest and made myself into a ball, and cried.

**A/N: so I bet anything that no one was expecting that ending. it made me sad, but it works really well for the next chapter. **

**REVIEW please!**


	11. Cheer Up and Star Gaze

**A/N:**

**Chapter 10: **Cheer Up and Star Gaze

**Disclaimer: nothing, nadda, zippo, zilch, nope, ect. you get the point (hopefully) I own nothing!!**

_Previously……_

_Tears started burning the inside of my eyes as I ran away from the group. They were the tears that no matter how hard you tried they'd fall anyway. So I took a deep breath and let them fall as I slid down the wall right by the door to the bowling alley. I brought my knees close to my chest and made myself into a ball, and cried._

**Nick's POV:**

Gosh I feel so bad. Why do I have to be such an idiot! I just had to ask about her family. She just left. I could see in her eyes, there was pain. Deeper pain, not just the pain you feel when you scrape your knee, but the pain from a thousand scars of the heart.

I looked over to Kevin and Joe. Kevin was wrapped up in his phone conversation, too much to notice the absence of a person at the table. But Joe and Demi looked up at me with confused eyes.

"What happened?" Joe asked me.

"I asked about her family, it turns out her mom died. By me making her talk about it, I think I made her cry."

"Seriously? Poor girl. Wait so where did she go?" Joe asked again a frown appearing on his face. I could tell he felt bad for Miles, its hard not to.

"I don't know she just excused herself and left."

Demi and Joe were silent for a few seconds, 30 to be exact. I counted.

"Dude chase after her!" Demi slapped my arm, making me feel like an idiot. I wanted to chase after her the second she left. But I don't think I have enough courage.

"I want to, but—" I was cut off by Demi, of cores.

"Then get your lazy ass out of my face and find her!"

"Ok, ok." I mumbled running off to go find the girl of my dreams.

"Boy's are idiots," I could hear Demi say as I left. I'm sure that will start something between her and Joe, but right now all that matted was finding Miley.

**Miley's POV: **

I cant belive it, I cant belive I'm back here, my back against the wall, crying my eyes out.

_I'm so sorry Momma, I'm trying so hard to stay strong, but I don't feel like I can. It's getting too hard Momma, and this boy, Nick, I think I'm falling for him. I'm afraid Momma, I don't think I can handle being in love. I don't think I can handle another broken heart. I need you Momma._

I just kept myself in the smallest ball I could possibly keep myself in. I just needed my mom, so much. I started rocking myself back and forth as the tears poured out like rivers.

"….Miley." I heard the voice of an angel breathe out. I kept my head down though. I couldn't face it.

"shh, its ok, its all going to be alright." Nick said softly into my ear as he slid down the wall next to me.

I just kept on rocking my self back and forth, my head was placed on my knees and my jeans we now officially soaked. I could feel sudden, soft, warmth enclose over my body. Nick wrapped his black jacket around my shoulders. Then he pulled me close to his chest.

I didn't know how to react, and I'm positive my reaction would be different if I didn't feel so vulnerable. But I left my body sink in to his chest and cried.

Time passed, each second felt like an hour, but it didn't matter. I missed this feeling that came with Nick. It's the feeling of security, safety, and warmth. Sure my dad, or my uncles, or even Trace could give me a hug but it wouldn't feel like this. My mom, and now Nick are the only people that are able to give a hug like that. so I savored the feeling.

My tears started to slow into more of short, barely there sobs. I finally looked up to face Nick. He locked eyes with mine then took the pad of his thumb and wiped the remaining tears from my eyes. Then he smiled.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked barely above a whisper.

"I just miss her, that's all."

"I know, and its ok to miss her. I'm sorry for bring it up in the first place."

"You didn't know. I'm just sorry for ruining your night. "

"You didn't ruin my night. It was one of the best nights I've ever had."

"That's a lie, and I'm sorry."

"Hey, when have I ever see someone who was able to do a knee slide into a perfect bowling throw, and get a strike? I think that its self qualifies for an amazing night."

I laughed, it sounded rough, and harsh from all of my crying but it was completely genuine. "I guess,"

"Oh come on, you know you had fun." he pried even more.

"Phs, yeah right." It was a total lie but why not joke around a bit.

"Psh my face, you so had fun." then Nick did something I so was not expecting, he started tickling me.

I started hysterically laughing, I could hardly breathe, "Please," laughter, "st-" laughter, "—op!!!"

"not until you admit you had fun!"

"NEVER!" I couldn't stop laughing to save my life, but no way was I giving in.

"Fine then it looks like we'll be here for a while, I can tickle you all night if I have to." Nick said as he continued to tickle my sides.

Fifteen minutes passed, and now I couldn't breathe. Nick hasn't stopped tickling me and I can't take it any more! "Fine," laughter, "you," laughter, "WIN!"

"Say it!" Nick said, a huge smirk filling his face.

"I," laughter, "had" more laughter, "fun!" as I said fun Nick's hands stopped tickling me, and he smirked.

"Ha! You did have fun! I win."

"Oh shut up!" I said with a huge smile on my face, this just felt, I don't know, right? Yeah, it just felt right. He's funny, and sweet, and talented, and those eyes, gosh they're the most amazing thing I have ever seen.

Then all of the sudden there was a flash that brought me straight back from my dream world and into reality.

**Nick's POV:**

Wow, I don't know what it is but, wow. There's this feeling in my stomach that I just cant explain. Every time Miley looks at me my stomach goes into a whirl. She is so amazing, _Wait! Stop it Nick! You cant like her! You've known her for what an hour!._

I was brought right out of my dream would as I saw a flash hit Miley and I. My head shot up thinking it was the paparazzi, but nope, of cores not, it was Joe and Kevin.

"What the heck guys!?" I said angry gesturing to the small blue camera in Joe's hands.

"Well you guys were gone for like EVER! so we wanted to come and find you, but instead we see you too gazing into each other's eyes, totally out of it." Kevin said.

"Ugh! You guys are so annoying!" I said as I got up and helped Miley up as well.

"And that's why you love us!" Joe said.

"Yeah, Yeah, sure…." I said sarcastically as Miley laughed. God that laugh is so amazing.

There was a few seconds of an awkward silence then Miley got a look of panic on her face before she blurted out, "Oh my gosh, What time is it!!!"

Demi looked at her phone before answering, "12:45am, Why?"

"Oh my gosh! You're kidding! I told Trace I'd be home by 10!!! I am so dead!!" Miley started freaking out.

"It's ok, um, the limo is right there, we'll get in and tell him to step on it until we get to your place." I said trying to calm her down.

"Ugh! Eric and Chase are going to hate me!" I shot Joe another, 'who the heck are they' look and he just shrugged.'

"Come on, we'll get you home soon Miley." Kevin said ushering us to the limo as fast as he could.

**A/N: ok so sorry I'm ending it there. The next chapter is mega cute and one of my favs!!!!! : ) and I hope you liked the Niley moments I put in there.**

**Hmm…. I wonder what Miley's family will say. Review and tell me what you want to have happen!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	12. Dang Butterflies

**A/N: Congrats to my winners of the song contest. I couldn't pick just one, so I picked two. The songs will be used soon, just not in this chapter!**

**ok so I set pretty high expectations for this chapter so lets hope I can meet them :] **

**Chapter 12: **Dang Butterflies.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_Previously…_

"_Come on, we'll get you home soon Miley." Kevin said ushering us to the limo as fast as he could._

**Miley's POV:**

The streetlights reflecting out from the darkness were now only a blur as we sped down the street. We are only a block away from my house but that doesn't calm my nerves at all. I've never really been punished before, but there's a first time for every thing I guess.

"Calm down Miley, we'll be there in a few seconds." Kevin said from his spot across from me in the limo.

"I know, I, just, it, they, yeah," I stumbled for words like always, but this time thank goodness it wasn't over Nick.

"English please." Demi said as I took a deep breath.

"My family has just been very protective of me though the last couple of years." I really didn't want to get into my story right now. I feel like I can trust them all, but it's too soon, I don't think there will ever be a right time.

"Come on they can't be that bad." Joe said smiling a goofy weird smile.

"Joe should know all about punishments considering his history," Nick said causing Joe to stick his tong out in response.

That made me laugh, not giggle but laugh. When I was happy and truly happy you can tell by just making me laugh. It's always been that way, I just never giggled. It was always a loud whole hearted laugh, or nothing.

"She laughs!" Demi said

"Hey!" I said giving Demi a fake glare as I tried to suppress my laughter.

"What?" Demi asked looking innocent.

"Be quiet meanie." I pouted at Demi before we all broke out into hysteric laughs once again.

**Nick's POV: **

Man that laugh, I could listen to it for hours. I am such an idiot for falling so hard for a girl I barely knew, but I feel like we have some type of connection, and as corny and stupid as it sounds, I feel like I'm supposed to meet her for some reason.

"Ok Miley this is your stop right?" Kevin asked as we pulled up to a big Holiday Out **(A/n: I have fun slightly changing things to make them legal)**.

"Yeah, this is where I'm staying until my dad finds a house." Miley started grabbing her purse and slid her phone into her pocket.

"There's a place for sale right near us, its really nice. If you can't find a place, ask your dad to check it out." Joe said as he shifted in his seat so Miley could get out.

"Ok, I'll tell him that. And thanks guys, I had a great time." Miley gave us all a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"We should hang out some time, I'm sick of these boys." Demi said earning a shove from Joe.

"totally, Goodnight." Miley smiled again as she opened the limo door and started to walk up to her hotel.

Crap! I forgot to ask for her number! I turned to my brothers and waited for them to say some thing encouraging.

"Just go already!" Kevin said while Demi shoved me out of the car.

I thankfully landed on my feet and then called for Miley, who was about five feet from the hotel door. "Miley!"

Her head turned around at the sound of my voice, I ran a few steps closer to her but there was still a pretty big distance between us. She didn't say anything so I continued, "Can I have your number?"

She didn't even hesitate for a second before she said, "nope."

"No?" I asked, I wasn't expecting her to say no. Dang it! now I feel like an idiot as a smile appears on her face.

"Figure it out." Is all that Miley said as she turned around and walked into the hotel.

**Miley's POV:**

Wow who knew I was brave enough to actually say something like 'figure it out'? maybe I should of just given him my number, I mean what if he thinks that I don't like him and that's why I didn't give it to him? UGH! I suck at flirting!

I quietly walked out of the elevator and over to my room that I am sharing with Trace. I slowly slide my key across the door and silently pray that they're not awake. I push the door open slowly, and instead of being bombarded with anger, or with sleeping faces, I was instantly wrapped in a huge group hug.

"Where were you Smiley?" My dad asked not letting go of me.

"We were so worried." Chase put in.

"I was so close to calling the cops." Trace said, over dramatic as usual.

"Why are you so late?" Eric said. None of their tones resembled anger, just worry? I don't know.

"I'm really sorry. I lost track of time when I was with my friends." I said slightly ashamed, I wasn't even a good reason.

"You should of—Wait did you just say you made new friends??" My dad said.

"Yeah, Eddie introduced me to them. They're really cool and about my age."

"that is so great little sis." Trace patted my head but I quickly pushed his hand away.

"feisty" Trace said being dramatic, I just stuck my tong out at him.

Then I turned back to my uncles and my dad as I got serious, "I'm just so happy, I think things are finally going to start getting better."

"I sure hope so squirt, I sure hope so." Eric said pulling me into a hug. Eric was always good for hugs, he was always the one to listen to you but never judge you.

"We all do, the Stewarts deserve a little fun." Chase said smiling.

"Yeah," I said. In this moment I was completely content, but that didn't make the butterflies go away, that were still there from being with Nick.

Dang butterflies.

**Nick's POV:**

I stood there for a minute, watching her walk away. 'Figure it out,' what the heck is that supposed to mean? UGH, why does it seem like she's twelve steps ahead of me? Ugh and these dang butterflies again! Why wont they ever go away?

_Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEP!!!!_

The car horn whipped me out of my thoughts. I looked to the front seat and saw Joe honking the horn, of course.

I jogged back to the car, not wanting Joe to spaz out on me. He doesn't do very well with the whole patience thing. "Sorry guys and Demi." I said as I shut the door and sat down.

Demi just rolled her eyes, it became a regular thing, people would refer to all of us as Boys and Demi. She is now so use to it the only response is her rolling her eyes.

"Well did you at least get her number?" Joe asked, still impatient.

"No,"

"What do you mean 'no'?" Kevin asked looking surprised.

"When I asked her all she said was, 'Figure it out'" I sighed and leaned back in my seat.

"She said 'figure it out'?" Demi tried to clarify.

"Yes Dementia, she said 'figure it out'" I said, I was slightly annoyed. I didn't really want to talk about the fast that I might of just been rejected.

"You don't have to go all full name on me Nicholas." Demi said emotionlessly.

"Sorry Demi, it's just, What do you think she meant?"

"Well when a girl usually says something like that it means that they like you but they're not going to make it easy for you to get them." Demi stated using her 'girl power knowledge' as she called it. I swear she was drunk when she came up with that one.

"You really think she likes me?"

"Yeah, I mean it was oblivious to any one with eyes that there was some type of connection in between you two." Kevin said knowingly.

"Yeah even a dude without eyes could see that." Joe said earning head shakes from everyone in the car.

"Kevin, you sure that they didn't switch the baby and our real brother who has a brain, isn't out there some where?" I asked Kevin.

"I only wish little bro, I only wish."

"HEY! You meanies! You all know your life would be an empty black hole without me!" Joe said exasperated.

"Yeah, sure." Kevin said as we parked the car and got out, Demi was spending the week crashing on our couch because he parents were away.

"A BLACK HOLE I TELL YOU! A BLACK HOLE!" Joe continued on as we walked up our long drive way to our house.

"We get it Joe, Black hole!" I said annoyed, gosh he can be loud.

"Ah-Ha you admit it!" Joe said pointing at me.

"Yes, yes I did, now shut up so I can go upstairs and fall asleep!" And with that I started walking up the spiral stair case, and into my room.

I changed into my boxers and flopped onto my bed to exhausted to do anything else. I was out within the next five minutes, and that, that was the first night I had a dream about Miley.

**A/n: Ok so there isn't much to say….. **

**The black hole thing was actually a conversation I had with my best friend since I was four. she said something like "gosh, you're so annoying!" so I started to be like, "you know your life would be a boring laugh-less back hole without me." and then I started to get more dramatic :D lol**

**Love you all!!!**

**REVIEW! ReViEw! rEvIeW! REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	13. Life Changing News

**A/N: hey guys, I'm writing this in my first period study hall which I really probably shouldn't, but then again no one said "you cant write a chapter for your awesome fans during study hall" so I think I'm good, but just incase my theory isn't as fool proof as I think, then I think I'll keep my computer screen out of the eyes of the students around me :] it pretty much sucks cause I have no friends in this study hall, all of the kids are either two years younger or spoiled brats but mainly spoiled brats :[**

**Any way I'm done ranting now, so enjoy this chapter, I'm try to some what speed up the story a little so its going to be longer so I can cover more things :]**

**Chapter 13: Life Changing News**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing gosh darn it!**

I stumbled down the spiral stair case and if you didn't know me well enough you probably would of thought I was drunk. Not going to lie, I looked like crap. I slept for maybe an hour before I woke up, then I spent the rest of the night trying to make some sense of my dream. It was unlike any dream I have ever had. It was about _her. _ Yes I dreamt about Miley. I just can't get her out of my head and, UGH!

"Wow you look awful." Frankie commented the minute I walked into the kitchen.

"Wow, thanks." I said sarcastically as I walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the cereal box, a bowl and a spoon.

Kevin and Joe kept on giving me weird looks as I plopped down onto my regular seat next to Joe. "What?"

"Frankie is right, you do look awful. What's up fro bro?" Joe asked using the nickname he gave me when I was five.

"I just, well couldn't fall asleep last night."

"Why?" Kevin questioned.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Yeah, totally." Demi said, wow she was so quiet I didn't even notice she was there.

"I, um, well; I had a dream about Miley last night." I could just feel my cheeks starting to grow red. Oh boy.

"AWW little Nicky's in love!" Joe said annoyingly pinching my cheeks.

I slapped his hand away, "Look I'm not in love, but I think I like her, a lot. She is just so different from other girls."

"Wow bro sounds like you've fallen hard," Kevin said patting my back.

"So what are you going to do about her number thing?" Demi asked while taking a bite of toast.

I took a spoon full of cereal and then answered, "I don't know, I guess I could ask Eddie later today."

"I guess that's a good start." Kevin said nodding in approval.

"One problem." Joe said.

"What?" I was curious even though I knew when it came to Joe, being curious was never good.

"From what I could tell she is no dumb girl, she probably won't make it that easy." hmm, maybe Joe is right

"Do you think?" I questioned Kevin and Demi.

"I don't know, but I say ask Eddie first and see what happens."

"Ditto" Demi said agreeing with Kevin.

"Well then I guess I'll cal Eddie now then." I said excusing myself and walking into the living room and grabbing the phone. Here goes nothing.

**Miley's POV:**

I woke up the next morning at five am. This was usual for me; I liked to be up before the sun. I reached over and grabbed my phone. Quickly I dismissed the loud noise and then the room fell silent. I looked around at my sleeping brother, that dork is hugging his pillow while mumbling incoherent words. Since no one was up, I didn't take long at all for my mind to wander.

I thought about Nick, my family, just about everything. I wonder if Nick will some how get in contact with me. I mean I am so stupid for using the "Figure it out" line on him. I mean come on! I did some research and I found out exactly why they all looked at me like I was crazy when I said I had no idea who they were. All I had to do was type in 'Gray' on qoogle (**A/N: Legal, but not one of my best) **and a thousand hits came up. No scratch that, it was more like billions. They're apparently the biggest thing to walk this earth since the Bugs.(**A/N: figure that one out :] it's legal) ** I feel so stupid now, I mean like an international super star is going to spend time trying to find out the number that belonged to a girl like me. Only in a fairy tale.

"Hey kiddo, you up early again?" Chase asked, walking into my room and looking around.

"Yeah, hey, why are you up?"

"Your Dad is too lazy to take you to your meeting with New Town Records today so I am." Chase rolled his eyes in a way that I could so tell he was joking.

"I have a meeting? I just talked to Eddie yesterday and he didn't say anything." I was confused, Eddie would have told me at least.

"He called right after you preformed. He said that he's never in all of his years, seen someone take to the stage like you did. He said that the audience was so impressed that even the company heads came up and congratulated him on "finding the next big thing".

"Oh, My, Gosh! You're kidding! Really?" Wow, me? The company though that I had what it takes. This was so flipping' surreal! I just can't believe it!

"Yeah kiddo, so you better gets dressed and ready. We leave in a half hour." Chase said while making his way over to my bed and giving me a hug.

"Thanks Chase!"

"No problem Miles, I'll come back when it's time to go."

"Ok."

My exterior was calm, and happy, but on the inside I was bouncing off the walls. I never thought in a million years that this would happen to me.

I walked over to my dresser pulling out a random shit and a pair of jeans while walking to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror; I had this goofy, sloppy grin plastered on my face. I looked like an idiot but honestly, I don't care. This is just so great and just, wow.

**Nick's POV:**

"Ugh! Pick up, pick up, pick up!!!!!!!"

I am in the middle of calling Eddie, and I will admit I'm restless. It's only been the third ring and I'm going insane.

"Hey Nick!" Eddie's voice came in overly happy.

"Hey Eddie, you mind if I ask a small favor?"

"Depends on the favor, does it involve me going sky diving with Joe again? Been down that road and I have no intentions of making a U-turn."

I managed a small laugh over my nerves, "No it doesn't involve Joe. I was wondering if you could possibly give me Miley's number?"

Eddie laughed his over powering laugh, "Can I ask why?"

"Well, as you know my brothers, Demi, and I all hung out with her last night and at the end I asked for her number and she….." I was kind of embarrassed now. I mean I've known Eddie forever, but something about this made me embarrassed.

"She what?"

"She said 'figure it out.' And now I have no clue what to do."

Eddie laughed once again, "She sure is something. Well in that case I bet she didn't want it to be as easy as just calling me, so I'm going to have to say no."

"Really Eddie, really?"

Yes, sorry Gray but I want to see how this works out."

"Ugh, thanks Eddie, thanks."

Eddie laughed again and said, "Well I got to go kid. I'll see you in an hour for the meeting."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Just like that we hung up. Ugh stupid Eddie.

**Miley's POV:**

"You ready Miley?" Chase asked walking back into my room.

"Yeah, just one second." I said leaning over and grabbing my canvas bag, which was covered in pins for just about every cause put there.

"Ok let's hit the road."

With in the next ten minutes I was sitting in the passenger seat of my dad's car, next to Chase. I was warring a white T-shirt that said "love is the movement" on it, and a pair of dark wash jeans. Sure I didn't look like a person who should be in Hollywood, but I want to be myself for this, I want people to know **me. **

The car ride was silent almost. Chase and I talked about everything, all of the time. But then again most of my problems weren't boy related. Chase was overprotective, no way around that one. So I kept myself focused on the few passing trees and the billions of cars.

Twelve stoplights later we arrived in front of New Town Records. But this time, I wasn't as nervous. Sure I wasn't completely relaxed or anything, but for some reason there were no nervous butterflies this time.

"Are you ready?" Chase said while fiddling with the ignition, shutting off the car.

"Yeah, let's do this." My smile settled in, not the extreme goofy smile from earlier, but this smile was still pretty big.

Chase and I walked side by side into the building. The lady from last time was at her desk, and I guess she recognized me because instead of asking me who I was, she just pointed in the direction of Eddie's door. I nodded and led my uncle to Eddie's over sized blue office.

"There she is! The girl that just made a huge name for herself in Hollywood." Eddie said as I walked into the room.

I blushed a shade of red, but not as dark as usual. Hey, everyone's got to start some where. "Hey Eddie, This is my uncle, Chase Stewart." I said high fiving Eddie and then pointing to Chase.

"Nice to meet you Chase. I hope you don't mind, I'm not really a formal name calling type of guy." Eddie said shaking Chase's hand.

"Thank you so much for giving Miley here a chance Eddie. I'm not a formal name guy either."

"Hey, we should be thanking your niece. She has made such a huge dent in Hollywood in just one night." Eddie said smiling as another blush came from my cheeks.

"That's great. Well, I am just here to observe, do or talk about whatever it is you need to." Chase said and sat down in one of the extremely soft looking chairs in the back of the room.

"Ok, so Miles, we have some HUGE things to talk about, but first we have to wait for the other few people that I invited." Eddie said, while gesturing for me to take a seat

I did as I was told and with in seconds there was a knock at the door.

**Nick's POV:**

My brothers and I were rushing like you couldn't believe to get to the studio on time. Eddie should know by now that Joe isn't a morning person so setting a meeting for 7am isn't the best idea.

We all jumped out of Kevin's car and straight into the building. We didn't ever bother to wait for the receptionist to tell us where to go, we just ran over to Eddie's room.

Normally, we would've just opened the door and let ourselves in. But from what I could hear through the door, Eddie was talking to someone. So instead we knocked.

It took about a minute but then we head Eddie's voice saying, "Come in."

Joe opened the door and Kevin and I quickly followed. It took me mill-second tops to notice the girl in the room. It was Miley, no doubt. It was the same girl who took over my dreams last night and haunted my every thought.

"Hey guy. I know you already met Miley, but this is her uncle Chase." Eddie said giving us our usual high five, the gesturing to Miley and the guy at the back of the room.

"Yeah, It's great to see you again Miley, and nice to meet you Chase." Kevin said for all of us. That's how things worked in these situations, when we all knew that one of us (this time that one was me) was most likely going to embarrass them if they talked, and then the other would just take over.

Chase nodded and then Eddie gestured for us to sit down next to Miley. "Ok, so I have some extremely exciting news for all of you. The company was so impressed with your performance, Miley, that they want you out on tour."

"That's great, but why are we here?" Joe asked.

"Because I've thought it over and I want you all to go on tour together."

**A/N: Ok so ending it there. :] so I don't think it's one of my best chapters, but I needed some way to get the tour news announced:]**

**Please tell me what you think :] I am begging**

**SO REVIEW, ReViEw, rEvIeW**


	14. Gotta Love Green Berry

**A/n: Check out my newest story, Stay Strong! I've been getting pretty good responses to it, so I am happy. : D**

**Anyway, the long over due, Chapter 14: Gotta Love Green Berry**

**Disclaimer: Je ne posséder rien en Ce chapitre (I own nothing, in French. I had my French exam today)**

**Miley's POV:**

"Because I've thought it over and I want you all to go on tour together."

WOW, interesting dream, hmm…… I'm just waiting for my alarm clock to start, I estimate, hmm…. I say five more seconds.

1,2,3,4,5……… nothing, ok so maybe another five if I count slower. 1……2…..3…..4….5…….?

"Miley? Miley!"

"hmm- uh, what??" I look around, everyone is looking back at me like I'm a psychopath.

"You like totally zoned dude." Joe said eyeing me suspiously.

"I did?"

"Yeah kiddo, eyes glazed over and all." Uncle Eric says and for the first time in the last few minutes I notice that his hand is resting on my shoulder.

"oh…. sorry, I just had the craziest daydream. Eddie, you told me I was going on tour with you guys!" I started to get weird looks from everyone once again. "what?"

"I wasn't a dream, I did ask you to go on tour with the Grays, starting at the end of the week, with Demi as an occasional opening act, then you completely zoned." Eddie said standing up from his desk.

"Really? This isn't some type of sick joke, right?" I wasn't exactly sure, I mean my dream was already coming true, I didn't think it could get better. Plus when you live with all guys you learn not to trust anything that sounds far-fetched cause it's almost always a trick.

"No joke, New Town Records wants you and the Gray brother to get on the huge tour buss, that we are currently painting your faces onto as we speak." Eddie said once again.

"Really? Like seriously, that's amazing! YES!!!! Thank you so much Eddie!!!!!!" I started jumping up and down then I hugged Eddie, wow my own tour, well kind of.

"Ok good, so I'll see you all at the north bussing station on Friday, (the boys will show you where that is). From there you have your first concert in New Mexico. You're doing a full 50 state tour, we're stopping at every city with a stadium."

"This is unbelievable! Thank you so much!" I was so freaking siked, this was going to be amazing.

"It so is tour buddy!" Joe said giving me a hug as I laughed, the hugged the other brothers. Nick's hug lasted shorter due to the surge of electricity I felt rattle my system when we made contact. The butterflies are back.

"Well, I've got to go, Blue Day (**A/n: Ha, ha I enjoy making things legal ;])** is supposed to record their last track on their next album and I have to listen in." Eddie said picking up his jacket from the back of his chair and moving over to us.

"Thanks again Eddie, this is so amazing." I said as Eddie quickly hugged me.

"Yeah it's going to be so much fun, thanks Eddie." Nick said as he fist bumped Eddie.

"No prob. Guys and Miley. See you all on tour day." Eddie grabbed his 7 Down (**A/n: wow another legal thing)** soda and opening the door. Then he abruptly turned around and said, "Oh and guys, It will be great for the paparazzi to start associating the Gray Brothers with you Miley."

I looked to Kevin, Nick, and Joe, then to Eric. We all shrugged, "Sure, why not?" Kevin said, "We could always go and get Green Berry (**A/n: legal)**, the paparazzi are always there."

"We'll drive you there Miles, then I guess we'll just drop you home after? Is that cool Eric?" Nick said looking at my uncle.

"Yeah sure. Smiles, I'll tell your Dad about the tour and stuff so by the time you get home Trace, Chase, and I will be able to soften him up enough." Eric said hugging me. Thank Goodness! I totally forgot about my Dad, no way he'd willingly let me go on this tour without some serious convincing.

"Thanks Eric, see you at the hotel."

**Nick's POV: **

Wow, a tour with Miley, this could be interesting. Maybe I'll stop being a wimp and get the guts to ask her out. You never know with tours. After Eric leaves the room we stand there for a minute before all silently gathering our belongings and walking out of the room.

"So Miley, You stoked for the tour?" Kevin said as we passed the receptionist.

"You have no idea! Just to have some time where everything is about the music and to not have my family being so overprotective for a bit is going to be awesome. I mean don't get me wrong, I love my family more then absolutely anything, but they're really overprotective."

"That's cool, I mean it can be annoying, our parents are the same way." Joe said as the glass doors slid open for us, unveiling the overpowering sunlight.

"Yeah totally." I said, but it didn't sound like my voice. It sounded like me when I was thirteen, before my "big break". When I was nervous and skittish about everything. I just shrugged it off though. We all go into the car as Kevin sped off.

The conversations in the car, well honestly I completely zoned but I did hear them saying things like, "this tour is going to be amazing," and "I'm so going to play the best prank on Big Bob (**A/N: legal :]) **but honestly it doesn't matter to me right now. All I'm thinking of is what I'm planning on doing later: Asking Miley out.

I talked to Joe about it last night, surprisingly he's great at giving advice. So I've basically come to my conclusion, I'm asking her as soon, under the stars at the beach tonight.

**Miley's POV:**

Wow the boy's were right, the Paps are always at Green Berry. All I can see is a bunch or bright flashing lights, so this is what it feel like to make it in LA.

"What do you want Miles?" Nick asked, he's been acting weird lately, distant. Like he's in his own weird world.

"um, Mint Chocolate Chip (**a/n: I have no idea what her fave flavor really is so I used mine)** please."

"Good choice," Kevin said paying for every one's ice cream.

"you really didn't have to do that, I could of paid for myself." I said protesting as we walked back to Kevin's car.

"Well too late I did," Kevin teased.

"Just eat the free food, Kevin rarely pays for everyone." Joe said.

"Maybe if you didn't order the biggest size there is on the menu, I'd pay for you." Kevin retorted.

"Hey! I like my ice cream!"

"How about on your face?!" Kevin shouted pushing Joe's Cookie n' Cream ice cream in to his face.

They chased after each other while Nick and I just stood there in hysterics. This tour was going to be something.

"Wow," I said, "are they always like this?"

"Pretty much, when Demi isn't around Joe gets bored so he picks on Kevin. Then this happens." Nick shrugged, like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

I laughed, "well good thing Demi is coming with us on the tour."

"Yeah, I don't think I could handle these two when they're like this for all of that time." Nick laughed along with me.

"Aren't you supposed to be the one getting into trouble? you are the youngest."

"One would think, but that's not how it is I guess." Nick smiled. Wow what an amazing smile. Blinding.

After a few minutes of Nick and I just eating our ice cream in a comfortable silence I spoke up, "What time is it?"

Nick glanced down at his watch then answered. "Three PM, Why?"

"I have to get home and talk to my dad about the tour before your family's BBQ tonight."

"Ok, no problem, just let me get Kevin and Joe, they'll stop once we're in a car."

"ok."

**Nick's POV:**

With in minutes we were back in the car and out side of Miley's hotel. Time goes by too fast.

"See you tonight Mi." I said, not even realizing the nickname.

"Bye guys, see you then." She smiles hugely then walked into the hotel.

After she left Kevin started to peal away from the curb as Joe spoke. "So Nick, plan still on for tonight."

"yeah, yeah it is."

**A/N: ok so not my best, but I love the next chapter, it's really cute and it's also the start of the tour :] **

**Love you all and thanks for the support during my writers block. **


	15. When I Love You

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: if the fact that I own none of the people did change, then I'd most likely tell you. I own nothing**

**Chapter 15: When I Love You **

**Miley's POV:**

I slowly walked up to the hotel room that was my home for the time being. Just incase my dad didn't take the news about me going on tour the way I want him too, I figured the more time elapsed the more he's calm down.

"Hey, I'm home!" I called out into the suite that New Town Records was paying for us to stay in. It was a nice place mostly just a bed and a pull out couch but it was very 'home like.'

"we're in the living room!" Trace's voice shouted back.

I walked in and all four of them were just sitting on the couch watching the football game that was on. "Hey guys."

"hey, what time do we have to be at the Gray's?" My dad asked, not turning away from the TV.

"they said about Five-ish."

"Ok cool so we can finish watching the game before tonight." Eric said nodding.

"Wait! You guys are even going to mention the tour?" I was confused, I thought that was going to be the first conversation we were going to have, but it's like they don't even care.

"yeah, well I thought about it, and we all discussed it. We think you're mature enough to go on this tour, and it's also such a great opportunity for you." My dad said standing up and hugging me.

"Wow, thank you so much! I am so excited!" I started jumping up and down as I pulled back from the hug.

"We'll all miss you bud, but you deserve this." Chase said hugging me as well.

Wow they're ok with it and I'm going on tour!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Nick's POV: LATER THAT NIGHT **

Everything is set up, I know what I'm doing. It's all going to be perfect. Finally I'm going to get some guts and just ask her out.

The back gate opened to reveal her and her family I guess. She looked amazing in plain jeans and a blue flannel shirt. She was just one of those people who could pull off any look with or with out makeup and still look amazing. Wow.

She walked over to Kevin Joe and I (Frankie was at a friend's house). "Hey guys, what's up?" she said smoothly.

"Nothing, we just saw you a few hours ago." Joe said pulling Miley into a quick, nothing-friendly hug.

"Hey the whole world can change in a second, I haven't see y'all in at least two hours." She argued while hugging Kevin the same way as she hugged Joe.

"She does make a point." I said joking around with everyone.

"Thank you Nick, and I do don't I." she said with a sarcastic smile on her face.

"yeah sure, just don't get a big head." Kevin said as we all laughed.

This was easier then I thought it would be, it just seemed like a bunch of old time buds hanging out.

"hey, Miles? Did you ever give Nicky here your phone number?" Joe asked mockingly messing up my hair, as I blushed insanely.

"ha, ha, actually no. I haven't." She smiled and laughed, wow that angelic laugh.

"Will you ever?" I asked her smiling.

She just simply shook her head and said, "nope! You have to earn it!"

"how do I—" I was caught off by my mom yelling for us.

"KIDS! DINNER!!!!"

**Miley's POV:**

"Race ya Joe." I said looking at him with a challenging stare.

"oh you're so on Stewart!" Joe said as they both stood next to each other getting ready.

"ok I guess I'll do the honors. On your mark, get set, GO!" Kevin shouted and we were off.

I was about a foot behind Joe and we were getting closer to the table that was set up out side with all of the adults watching us.

I thought I was about to loose, but then all of the sudden I hear. "Look a bunny Joe!" Nick's voice called.

Joe's attention was immediately drawn to where the 'bunny' was. While I was able to sprint ahead of him. I made it to the tables by the time Joe realized that there was no bunny.

"Up top little sis!" Trace shouted as I took my seat. I high fived him and grabbed a plate stuffed with food.

Then the others made their way over to us, Joe was on my right, and Nick sat down on my left, then Kevin next to him. It just seemed right this way.

"That was SO unfair!!!!" Joe protested.

"Aw little Joey got beat by a girl!" Nick teased, getting back at Joe for earlier.

"If you did distract me with nonexistent bunnies I could of won!"

"Joseph! Be respectful and don't fight when we have company!" Mr. Gray said putting his hand on Joe's shoulder, making him sit down from his current standing protest position.

"fine! But I'll get you next time Cyrus!" Joe said.

After a few minutes' things all turned normal again as we all ate. The Grays were so cool, Denise and Paul wont let me call them Mr. and Mrs. Gray which I think is pretty cool of them. As well as their questions and such not at all, being too personal or awkward. It pretty much went as smooth as one of these things could go.

**Nick's POV: After Dinner.**

I was off to the side of the yard with Miley, we were just walking and I decided right now that I was just going to ask her here, screw all of the planning, I just feel like if I don't ask her now I wont later and then I'll regret it my whole life. Now or never.

"Hey Miley, will you—"

I was cut off by Miley's voice nervously blurting out, "Go on a date with me?"

"What?" I asked not believing that this was happening . I was probably just dreaming it, I mean come on.

"Will you go on a date with me? Its just that I—" I cut her off this time finishing her sentence.

"I felt a connection too. I would love to take you out some time soon." I said smiling.

"Really?" She had a huge smile etched into her face, she looked amazing.

I didn't even know what I was doing until I felt her kiss back. Then I realized that I kissed Miley Ray Stewart. Immediately sparks flew and fire works went off, it was amazing.

After a minute I pulled back and looking into her smiling eyes. "how's that for a really?"

She just laughed and nodded her head and she pulled me into a loving hug. Wow she really said she'd go out with me.

**Miley's POV: After she got home.**

The rest of the night was a blur, all I remember is that I .S.E.D. Nick freaking Gray!!!!!!! He is so amazing and we're going out our first free night on tour. I am so siked.

I sat down on my bed as I entered the room at the Holiday Out (**A/n: remember" legal). **

Trace collapsed on the bed and fell asleep right away while I grabbed my old guitar and most recent songbook. I made my way out onto the porch and started to strum. Before I knew it had written a song.

(**A/n: remember my song contest? Well this song was written by one of the winners. Her account name is **xXDramaMamaXx. **And the name of the song is called, When I Love You. Enjoy)**

As I played the notes on the neck of my guitar and sang along to the song I just wrote. Titled, When I Love You. Everything just seemed, well I don't know, and right I guess.

_It started so fast_

_And I want it to last_

_But it's still just so frightening_

_Caught up in my fear_

_How I like it when you're near_

_You're touch is like lightning_

_Chorus: _

_Roller coasters, spiders and dark rooms_

_Ain't nothing to fear when I'm with you_

_Cause the real fear, is maybe needing you_

_Dreaming, has nothing on real life_

_You've gave me so much to realize_

_It's scary, beautiful, and new_

_When I love you_

_What you do to me_

_Baby never set me free_

_Take my hand very lovingly_

_Never felt like this_

_Wanna feel your kiss_

_And I'll fall harder instantly_

_Roller coasters, spiders and dark rooms_

_Ain't nothing to fear when I'm with you_

_Cause the real fear, is maybe needing you_

_Dreaming, has nothing on real life_

_You've gave me so much to realize_

_It's scary, beautiful, and new_

_When I love you_

_Bridge:_

_I've fallen before_

_Broke into pieces_

_If I fall once more_

_Promise you'll catch me_

_Cause I see now_

_That I need you_

_And it's hard to accept_

_But with the life I have left_

_I am letting you through_

_Dreaming, has nothing on real life_

_You've gave me so much to realize_

_It's scary, beautiful, and new x2_

Right now, me being a sixteen year old, the only two things that I am positive about right now are,

This song was undeniably about Nick Jerry Gray

I am head over heals for him and there's no turning back.

**A/n: ok so I think this is one of my favorite chapters so far. I just LOVED it. Congrats to **xXDramaMamaXx! ** Your song was awesome and I hope you like the way it was used in the story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! IT MEANS SO Much TO ME!!**


	16. Tour Day

**A/N: as you all know I'm in camp right now, but my good friend Dreaminggurl07 is posting for me while I'm away. I've written all of these ahead of time and if you're now confused read my authors note from last chapter. **

**Miley's POV: **

"MILEY! GET UP ITS TOUR DAY!!!" The sound of my dad's booming voice ripped me out of one of the best night sleeps I've had in a while. Ok that's a lie, I hardly slept, I was thinking about Nick for most of the night. I can't believe that we're actually together now, and I also can't believe that my dad didn't flip when I told him. Instead he just said ok and that Nick was a good guy. Not what I was expecting to say the least.

"Ok Dad, be down in a minute!" I called back to my dad as I looked over at the clock, 4:00 AM. Normally I wouldn't be too upset about waking up this early, I willingly wake up at 5:00AM every day anyway so I have enough time to watch the sun rise, but when you just fell asleep two hours ago, its not so fun.

I was too tired to care so I just grabbed a pair of old gray sweatpants and a red and blue rugby shirt. I pulled the shirt over my head and the pants over my legs then just threw my hair into a pony tail bun with a green thin headband, I am too lazy to brush my hair now. I brushed my teeth and ran into the kitchen area of the hotel room just in to steal back my blueberry muffin from Trace.

"Hey!" Trace said looking at me while I took a bite into the muffin.

"Hey yourself, it was my muffin in the first place." I said sitting down next to Chase. Trace just mumbled something and grabbed a glass of apple juice.

"So you excited kiddo?" Chase asked me.

"Yeah, beyond. I mean we're just going to start rehearsals this week and by 7:00 PM on Friday night I'll be on stage! Its so crazy how fast Hollywood moves."

"We're all so proud of you, but are you sure you'll be ok with non of us there?" Eric said becoming protective.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean I'll miss you like crazy, but I'll call every day and you'll visit right? And the Grays are great and have all done this so many times before."

"We promise that we'll visit as much as we can and if you need _anything_ you know we're here." My Dad chimed in.

"I'm going to miss you guys." I said leaning my head on Chases shoulder.

"We'll miss you too, but you'll be having so much fun you wont have too much time to be homesick." Trace said.

"I hope." And with that we all finished up our breakfast, grabbed my bags and were out the door.

Living with all guys Pro's and Con's:

Pro: They are good at helping carry all of your heavy bags.

Con: they'll proceed to complain about how much crap you've packed.

Pro: They are always looking out for you.

Con: They can become way too overprotective.

**(A/N: I figured this was a cool thing to start in some points of the story, tell me if you like it or think it's annoying.)**

**Nick's POV:**

Ahh tour day, it's always crazy. But luckily today everything seems to be going fairly smooth. Now Joe, Kevin, and I are all standing in the lot while all of our bags are being hauled into the bus or shoved under. Were actually sharing a bus with Miley, which from the way she described her dad as being really strict I doubted he would let her do. And also now that Kevin is officially 21 my parents aren't even coming. Sure Eddie will be there for most of the tour and we always have some type of adult supervision, but this is just going to be awesome.

"Hey do you know where Miles is?" Joe asked as he walked over to where I was sitting on the curb of the empty lot near the big bus with Miley's faces and ours on it.

"No, but she'll be here. She sent me a text a while ago saying that she was stuck in some traffic, but she shouldn't be too late." I said as the smile I tried to suppress became clear on my face, ok sue me, I REALLY like her.

"Ok cool Eddie was just wondering so that he could give Larry an estimate of how much longer until we hit the road." Joe said standing up again.

"Cool, Larry is going to be our bus driver again?" Larry was just a pretty awesome guy. He was in his forties but he still acted like a kid at times.

"Yeah he said he refused to do any other tour once he heard we were hitting the road once again." Kevin said coming over after he obviously overheard what we were already talking about.

"Cool. This is truly going to be one awesome tour." I smiled a full teeth smile. Wow the paparazzi would love this; I almost never smile with all of my teeth. Just another thing that's been happening since Miley came into my life.

Just then the sound of tires on cement filled the air as Miley's dad's old truck. I hate to admit it but I'm so whipped that I jumped right up the minute I realized it was her. Trust me if you were me you'd do the same.

She got out of the car and started walking over to me, and what a dork I am, my palms automatically got sweaty and my heart started to race. Gosh why does this always happen?

"Hey Nick, when are we going?" She said, as she got closer to me. I just smiled like an idiot.

"As soon as you're ready, we've already said all of our goodbyes to our family."

"Ok," she smiled and for a minute I didn't feel like a complete idiot as she reached up and lightly kissed me.

Wow is all I can say; I mean I thought sparks were only supposed to fly movies! And I don't know, every time I'm around her, I feel like I'm walking on air. I mean I'd never tell my brothers that, that would give them the license to rag on me until, well pretty much forever.

"MI-LAY!" Joe shouted as he came over to us, wow he's a doughnut.

"JO-AY" Miley mimicked him then gave him a hug.

"Not cool Miles. You can't just go around stealing peoples lines." Joe protested as he pulled away from their hug.

"Ignore him Miley, but you probably already know that." Kevin said walking over as well.

"Hey Kev." Miley hugged Kevin as well as Joe just pouted.

**Miley's POV:**

"Miles! We got all of your stuff in here!" Eric yelled to me.

"I better get over there to say goodbye and all." I said not really wanted to believe that I wasn't going to see my family for so long.

"Ok, We'll see you on the bus Miles, take your time." Nick said as they all walked on to the bus.

I smiled and walked in the opposite direction towards my family.

"Ok so you know that you call us the first minute something's wrong." Chase said pulling me into a bone-crushing hug.

"And if you're really unhappy just tell us and we'll get you out of that contract." Eric said hugging me again.

"And you also know that we expect at least two phone calls a day, and at least three emails." My dad said hugging me as well.

"And you also know that if that Gray boy tries anything just tell me and I'll set him straight." Trace said flexing his mussels then pulling me into a tight hug.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, and yes. I'm going to miss you all." I said pulling them all into one huge hug.

"We'll miss you too little girl." My dad said.

"You mush balls are going to make me cry." I complained into Chase's shirt as I hugged them all individually again.

"Ha ha, but seriously, if you need ANYTHING I'm here. We all are." Trace said pulling me into his hug.

"I never thought I'd see the day, but your brother's right." My dad said making me laugh and pulling me into the last hug I had to give.

"HEY!" Trace said.

"Oh come on, loosen up." Eric said giving Trace a noogie.

"Bye guys. I love you all." I said laughing at my brother.

"Bye! And don't forget!" Chase yelled.

"I won't! Promise!" I called as I stepped onto the bus and off to what was out there waiting for me.

The brothers, as I've started to call them were all sitting on the couch watching some TV show. But I didn't feel like joining them, I went over to the seat near the window and pressed my head against the cold glass. As much as I'll miss them, I think I'm ready to embrace what is the next chapter in my life.

I guess I'll find out sooner or later. And with that the bus moved forward and we were off.

**A/N: ok so the end was a little cheesy and it was a little short, but a new chapter will come out next week! :] So yay:] Tell me your thoughts and I'll get back to you once I'm back from camp :]**


	17. Truth or Dare

**A/N: So ENJOY and Review when you're done!**

**Miley's POV: **

I Never imagined how it would feel, living on a bus. Surprisingly it doesn't feel like a bus at all. Maybe that's due to all of the 'home like' finishing touches Denise put into the house from previous tours.

Right now I'm just hanging out with Kevin, Nick, and Joe in the living room. It's about 9 o'clock in the morning so we really don't have much to do. We're going to arrive at rehearsals soon, like ten minutes Larry said.

"Miles, you ok? You kind of zoned." Nick asked rubbing my back.

"Yeah, just thinking. It's all good though." I smiled and turned my attention back to the movie we were watching, Bird Eye. (**A/n: ok not my best legal transformation but yeah. It's really Eagle btw) **

"Kids! We're here!" Larry yelled from upfront earning our attention.

"Show time!" Joe said grabbing his small sports bad that contained his phone, and such.

"Dork" Kevin said as we walked out of the bus.

"What did you say curly top? Are you stepping'?" Joe said getting into Kevin's face trying to be cool. Nick and I just started laughing.

"You bet I'm steppin' Danger!" Kevin said back.

"Oh it's on like wonton!" Joe said making Nick and I laugh harder.

"Ok, ok guys. No killing each other before the first show." Eddie said meeting us at the door.

I was still in hysterics when I said, "Hey Eddie,"

"What's up?" Nick chimed in.

"Ha ha nothing much kids. But you better get in there and start rehearsing." Eddie pointed to the door of the huge arena and we all followed him in as Joe and Kevin quietly fought.

"Joe, Kevin, singers you might be, but quiet you're not." Eddie said making Joe and Kevin shut up as we walked through the hall on our way to the center arena.

**Nick's POV: **

So far tour is amazing, I mean we've only been out here for a day, but you can already tell things are going to go great.

I started to get anxious, as we got closer to the arena. This was the first time we didn't get to pick out our own stage, but I'm sure the one Eddie pick is going to be amazing.

"Ok, boys and Miley-" I cut Eddie off by mumbling.

"Now I know how Demi feels." Nick let out a small laugh as Eddie just looked at me.

"—As I was saying, this is your stage for the tour." Eddie opened up the door revealing the most amazing stage I ever saw.

There was a super long catwalk going down the middle, a huge thing for what I can see holds all the lights. The stage looked like it had tons of trap doors and cool stuff everywhere. This was going to be amazing.

"Wow…." Miley said speechless.

"Wow is right, Eddie we should let you pick the stage every tour." Kevin raved.

"This is so Awesome-tastic!" Joe said running towards it as I started laughing with Miles and Kevin.

"'Awesome-tastic'?" Eddie asked, wondering if he heard right.

"Joe's new word, awesome and Fantastic." I explained as Eddie nodded his head.

"No I got that, I just didn't think he'd actually say it." Eddie said shaking his head again.

"Yeah, well you know Joe." Kevin said shaking his head as well.

As I said so far BEST TOUR EVER!

**Miley's POV:**

We're now on stage going over the dance moves to my song Start All Over. This is so much fun! I mean when you hear other stars talk about their tours and rehearsing and stuff they always make it sound like hard work, but this, this is so much fun!

The boys are just watching as I try my best to masker all of these annoyingly hard steps. They've already gone through ten of there songs; we've been here for a few hours now. I think it's about one in the afternoon.

"Ok Miley, now I want you to point up into the crowd to where all of the nose-bleed seats are and then walk half way down the catwalk." Sarah, our choreographer told me.

I got about half way before she said, "Ok now run three steps and I want you to do knee slide to the end of the catwalk."

"Ok." I said as I ran and went into my knee slid.

Then next thing I know I'm looking up at a crowed of people including Kevin, Nick and Joe. Apparently they waxed the stage without telling me and I went sliding right off the edge landing on the hard cement.

"Miles, Miles, Are you ok?" Nick asked worry evident in his voice.

"Y-yeah" I said as I tried to get up, with in milliseconds I started feeling dizzy.

"Whoa, hold up, we'll help you. You took a pretty nasty fall." Kevin said reaching behind me to support my left side.

"Just tell us if it starts to hurt." Nick said reaching over to my other side.

Soon enough Kevin and Nick, one arm around each of them, were helping me up. **(A/n: Like how a person is helped to walk when they twist an ankle)**

Nick gently sat me down on a near by chair before he said, "Are you ok? What hurts?"

"I'm fine, it's just my right shoulder." I said as Kevin rolled up my right sleeve to see my shoulder.

"Ouch!" Joe stated as they revealed my bright red, and cut shoulder.

"Are you ok? That looks so painful." Nick questioned as I rolled my sleeve back down.

"I'm ok, it looks worse then it is." I said.

Truthfully, it hurt like hell. But I've had broken arms and such so I know it's not anything bad like that, so for now, what they don't know wont hurt them.

"Are you positive?" Kevin asked me, wow he sounded like Trace. So protective.

"Yeah, I'll be perfectly fine." I smiled the best I could.

**Nick's POV: **

Wow that fall that Miley look was pretty brutal, sure I've seen worse from Joe. But that was pretty bad.

"You all ok if we just rehearse the guys part today just incase?" Sarah asked us all.

"Sure, what ever we can do." Miley said smiling. Wow I didn't think it was possible to smile right after a fall like that. Another thing I love about Miley.

I gave Miley a small kiss on the cheek and ran up onto the stage to finish rehearsals.

**(A/n: ok skipping until after rehearsals because it would be boring if I didn't)**

After rehearsals we all pilled back onto the bus and sat out in the living room area.

"You feeling better Miley?" Kevin asked tossing her an ice pack for her shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks Kevin." Miley said as she snuggled her right side in closer to me on the couch.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead as Joe and Kevin took a seat on the other furniture in the room. Miley just looked up and smiled at me. Wow her smile still gives me butterflies.

"Ok so what do you want to do?" Joe said facing all of us.

"Um, we could play a game?" Kevin offered up.

"Like what?" I asked, I honestly was really tired, but I didn't want to go to sleep yet.

"Um…. TRUTH OR DARE!!" Joe shouted, I swear you could see a light bulb going off in his head as he thought of that one.

"Sure, I guess? You guys in?" I said receiving nods from everyone else.

"So who's first?" Miley asked readjusting herself so she was sitting up, my arm still around her.

"Me, Me, Me!!!" Joe started bouncing out of his seat while saying.

"Ok…" Kevin just sighed sounding much older then 21.

"Um, Nick truth or dare."

"Dare." I knew this was dangerous, but hey I couldn't pick truth.

"Hmm…. I dare you to color your whole hand black with skarpie" (**A/n: not a typo, just legal) **

I could be worse. "Ok, where's the Skarpie?" I asked, only to be hit in the head with a skarpie by Joe. "Wow thanks Joe."

"No prob, Fro Bro." Joe said as I colored my whole left hand black, Thank goodness mom isn't here, she's flip.

"Happy Joe?" I held up my had to him.

"Yes very." Joe smiled.

I rolled my eyes at Joe and continued. "Ok, Kevin, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. Do you even have to ask?" Kevin said being cocky as always.

"Um, I dare you to hop around the room singing the names of the seven dwarfs, and let us video tape it and put it online." Ha ha wonder what the fans will think of this.

"Ugh, ok. Get the camera." Kevin said standing up while Joe started videotaping.

"Sleepy, Sneezy, Happy, Bashful, Grumpy, Dopey, Doc." Kevin sang while hopping in a circle. We were all in hysterics, I mean it wasn't the best dare, but Kevin looks pretty flipping funny.

"Ok, I'm done!" Kevin said sitting down, while we all recovered from laughing so hard. "Ok so Miley, um, I dare you to prank call Eddie and tell him that you're madly in love with him."

"Fine." Miley said with a smile grabbing Kevin's cell phone and dialed Eddie's number. "Hey…." Miley said in a creepy flirty voice, weird. "It's Miley…"

"…"

"My arm is fine, but my heart craves you." Miley said in the same voice. We were all trying to bite back out laughter in the background.

"…"

"I just wanted to let you know how much I love… you" Miley dragged out the word love as she continued.

"…"

"WRONG NUMBER!" Miley said ending the phone call and tossing the phone at Kevin while we went into hysterics.

"What did he say to make you hang up like that?" Joe asked still laughing.

"You don't want to know" Miley said between bursts of laughter.

**Miley's POV:**

Never again will I prank call Eddie. That was so awkward! But I must admit I am having the time of my life. I just can't stop laughing, and just being near Nick makes it all that much better.

"I hate to say it, but I'm REALLY tired. You guys mind if I go to sleep?" I asked hoping that they wouldn't mind.

"Nah, no problem at all. Night Miles." Kevin said as he turned the TV on searching movie channels.

"Night Miles!" Joe called from the kitchen where he was no doubt having something sugary, which is the LAST thing he needed.

"Night Miley." Nick said softly standing in front of me. He slowly leaned in and gave me a sweet passionate kiss on the lips as fire works went off behind us. I'll never get sick of that.

"Night Nick" I smiled and walked back to my top bunk that was covered with pillows, pictures and my favorite green fuzzy blanket.

I crawled in and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. This, right now, where I am in life, this is the closest I think life will ever get to perfect.

**A/n: Wow long chapter for me. Anyway, muha ha ha, I bet you're hoping it will stay perfect for her, trust me it wont ;]**

**Ha ha I love being the author!**

**Review! I'll get back to you as soon as I'm back from camp. The MEGA REAL DRAMA starts next chapter! I'm siked, what about you?**


	18. Pool Party Gone Wrong

**A/N: Hey guys! How's your week been? Right now I'm in the car going home from my cousins Father's Day party, so much fun. :] Anyway enjoy the drama. **

**Miley's POV: (a/n: skipping a bit, but you'll see why. It's about a week later)**

"Hey Miles, do you want to go to the pool tomorrow?" Nick asked as we walked out of another day of rehearsals, I was beat.

"Sure, but where is the pool?" I honestly so tired, and I felt really weak, but hey I could probably take a nap before we left.

Nick's arm slid around me waist, right above my blue sweat pants. "We're all have rooms at a hotel until tomorrow night, the hotel has this HUGE pool**." **

"Yeah, that sounds great, just as long as Kevin a Joe don't drowned each other." I smiled up at him, because of the stupid height difference.

"I'll make sure they don't, and plus Kevin probably wont even swim. He has this whole weird theory on pool water." Nick looked back at me and smiled as the bus came into view.

"Sounds perfect." I smiled; he was just always so great. Anyone that saw my song journal would know that. There were pages and pages filled with songs about him, but of course I wouldn't tell any of the boys that.

We walked onto the surprisingly quite bus, and then I realized that Joe and Kevin were probably already in the hotel, duh.

"Do you want to just grab some clothes and stuff and we'll check into the hotel?" Nick asked as we entered the main part of the bus. I just nodded, I had a headache, but I was never one for complaining in the first place, and I've been getting these head aches since tour started.

I walked over to my opened my suitcase, grabbing a pink and black bikini and pajamas, and then I walked over to the bathroom locking myself in and changing into the swimsuit. I noticed how it felt a bit loose, but that was probably just from all of the exercise I've been doing to get ready for this tour. So I just ignored it and threw on a white hoodie and grabbed my cell.

"You ready?" Nick asked me, he was already in his red and blue swim trunks and a t-shirt.

"Yeah, lets go."

Nick and I walked hand and hand across the block to the hotel as the sunset in the back round. It painted the skies fifty different colors, something you cant see in Los Angeles because of pollution. It was truly beautiful and just amazing.

The hotel was nice, and I mean REALLY nice. I can't pronounce the name, that's how fancy it is. The floors were a beautiful light hard wood; there was a rock fountain that flowed into a pond with a bunch of fish in the middle of it. And every where you turned there were beautiful flowers of all different colors, thank god New Town Records is paying for this because I don't even want to think about the cost of staying at a place this beautiful.

Nick left my side and went up to the front desk to check in while I just looked at the fish. That was until someone tried to push me in from behind.

I let out a scream as I felt someone's hands push me forward towards the fish. "AHH!"

I turned around to see who pushed me only to find guess who? Joe. "Ha ha, I so got you good." Joe said smiling.

"Jerk!" I said hitting his arm not too hard; I wish I could of though. I just felt too weak to really give him what he deserved.

"Ok, ok, sorry. Kevin and I already have all our stuff at the pool so when you and Nick are done checking in I'll see you there." Said walking backwards at the end.

"Ok," I said, then, who would of guessed it? Joe tripped over his own feet and fell. That's what he gets for trying to walk back wards.

"I'm ok, no one saw that." Joe said as he stood up. I broke out into hysterics watching him walk away again.

"What's so funny?" Nick asked coming up from behind me and hugging me.

"Your brother." I said as my laugh died down into giggles.

"Ahh what did Joe do this time?" Nick asked as we walk in the direction of the hotel pool.

"Fell while trying to walk back wards." I smiled.

"Wow…" Nick chuckled as he pulled back the door that said "Pool Deck" on it.

"Yup." The pool was just as nice as I expected judging from what I already saw from the lobby. It was Olympic length and went to about fourteen feet deep. There was a small waterfall from where the water flowed in from the hot tub that was located on the opposite side of the pool. Around the pool were tons and tons of chairs and small tables, and in the far right corner there was a mini smoothie bar. All I could say was, "wow."

"I know right." Nick agreed as he threw our stuff down on two chairs and pulled his shirt off his back. Wow can you say hot! I'm sorry but if you were me, then you'd be saying the same thing, he was ripped.

Seconds later Nick dove into the pool and started swimming near Kevin and Joe who were trying to have a hand stand contest. "Come on Miley, get in!" Kevin yelled from the pool egging me on.

I sighed and just tried to forget about my headache as I slipped the hoodie off over my head and kicked off my flip-flops. With out another word I jumped into the pool and swam over to everyone.

When I came up I suddenly heard all three guys gasp. That was just flat out weird. They were all staring at me, and I was, well starting to feel _very _self-conscious. "What?!" I demanded.

"Oh my gosh, Miley the bruise on your shoulder from last week." Joe started sounding really serious, but then he paused.

"What about my shoulder?"

"The bruise, it looks awful. I think it got bigger." Joe finished.

What the heck is he talking about, is this supposed to be some joke or something?

Then I looked over to my right shoulder and gasped myself. Sure the bruise hurt before, but I was expecting it to heal so I didn't bother to pay attention to it. Now it covered my whole shoulder and was an awful shade of an extremely dark blue.

How did this happen?

**Nick's POV:**

I could sense Miley's fear and worry as soon as she looked at her shoulder. I'm not going to lie, it looked awful and beyond painful. So I swam over to her and wrapped her into my arms.

Her body seemed to become a bit less tense, but it was obvious that hugging her didn't help that much. I leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead, only to quickly pull away from the unexpected heat.

"Oh my gosh, Mi you're burning up!" **(a/n: no pun intended)**

I looked at her but all I got was a shrug in response, something wasn't right. "Are you sure you're ok Miley?" Kevin asked walking/swimming over to us.

"Can I just go to the hotel room, I just really don't feel well." Miley asked in a small voice that was just heart breaking.

"Yeah of cores. I'll walk you up to the room." I hugged her again then released her small frame. Miley just nodded slightly.

"We'll follow, we're pruned now anyway." Joe said speaking on behalf of himself and Kevin. I nodded telling them it was ok as I swam to the edge of the pool with Miley next to me.

I climbed out of the pool and stretched out my hand for Miley to grab. She did willingly and I pulled her out of the water and on to the pool deck.

Immediately Miley started to struggle just to walk forward. I was at her side in a second as her hand flew to her head in the way most people do when they have bad headaches.

"Miley, shh, are you ok?" I asked supporting her with my arms.

She shook her head no and said, "sorry, I just feel really dizzy."

"It's ok, do you want me to carry you up to the room?" I asked, looking at her so helpless was just heart breaking. Miley wasn't one to complain, so I have a feeling that something is just seriously wrong with her now.

"Please" Miley said barely above a whisper as her eyes went to the floor embarrassed. I just wrapped her arms around my neck and held her back as she moved her legs so that they clung to my hips.

"I'll get your stuff you guys just start walking." Kevin said as Joe gathered their small pile of clothes that rested along the beach chairs.

"Thanks." I said softly as not to disturb Miley who look like she was in pain.

Then I walked out of the pool deck and across the lobby to the elevator. Miley kept on drifting in and out of sleep as I made my way into the hotel suite.

I sat her down gently on the bed and said, "Do you want to change?"

She just looked down once again looking as to show signs of embarrassment. "I would but, I don't think I'd be able to."

I felt a blush rising to my cheek, matching Miley's. So I thought for a minute before asking, "Do you want to just put on a pair of sweats over your suit?"

Miley just nodded as I grabbed a pair of sweats out of the bag I brought that Joe just dropped into the room. I went back over to Miley with a pair of my old gray sweat pants and my favorite concert t-shirt.

Miley managed an extremely small smile as I helped her slide into the warm clothing, trying to make this the least bit awkward as possible.

Once Miley was changed I helped her under the covers of the bed and placed a soft kiss on her cheek as her eyelids closed on her. She was so out of it that the minute her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

I waited a few minutes, then I tiptoed out to the hall to see my brothers. Kevin and Joe were both standing right out side the door also looking worried.

"How is she?" Joe asked, speaking up first.

"She's pretty out of it. I have no idea what's wrong with her." I informed them.

"Do you think its exhaustion?" Kevin put in.

"No, her bunk is across from mine, she falls asleep before me almost every night and I'm also waking up around the same time, it cant be exhaustion." Joe rejected Kevin's suggestion.

"Maybe it has something to do with that bruise?" Kevin tried.

"I know, did you see the size of that thing?" Joe said.

"And the color." Kevin agreed.

"It might, I don't know. I just really think we should take her to a doctor the first thing tomorrow." I said, this was a hard thing to process, Miley being pretty much ok one minute and extremely sick the next.

"And for now?" Joe questioned.

"We just let her rest and see how she feels." Kevin said, all of us agreeing with him. Maybe it will go away and she'll be fine.

The halls were pretty quite for a minute, not awkwardly, just quite. I could tell my brothers were also thinking about Miley, worried for her wellbeing. I just hated seeing her in so much pain.

"Nick? Nick?" I could hear Miley call from inside the hotel room, breaking the moment of silence between my brothers and I.

I walked back into the hotel room to find Miley looking at me. "Are you ok Miles? What's wrong?" I said as I walked over to her bed.

"I was, um, wondering if you could stay with me?" Miley's face was so unsure and afraid of my answer as the words came out of her mouth.

"Of course." I said kicking off my shoes, and lying down on the bed next to Miley.

I pulled her close to me and wrapped my arm around her as her head rested on my chest. I kissed her forehead once again and whispered, "Night Miley, sweet dreams."

**A/n: ok so…. Who thinks they know what's wrong with Smiley Miley?? I do! And you might just find out next Friday :] Muha ha ha ha, lol I feel evil.**

**Anyway REVIEW and tell me what you thought of the chapter and what you think is wrong with Miley. :]**


	19. Medical History

**A/n: hey guys :] happy middle of July! I'm still at camp, yes and I wont be home until August 13****th****, I'm so sorry, I bet I miss all of you now :] oh and congrats to whoever guessed right about Miley :] **

**I have nothing really else to say so, enjoy!**

**Miley's POV**

My eyes shot open to a dark hotel room, I laid there for a minute, then remembering why I was here. My head felt like it weighed two hundred pounds and my whole body just felt like all of the energy normal people have when they wake up, was just sucked right out of me. To say it in it's simplest form, I feel like crap.

I went to roll over onto my side, which was when I noticed I wasn't alone. Sleeping soundly next to me was Nick. Oh yeah, I begged him to stay last night. Ugh how embarrassing.

After a couple of minutes Nick started to stir in his sleep, slowly waking up. I quickly looked away, sending shooting pains back into my head.

The pain was so strong and intense that I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I had both of my hands holding my head in a false hope that it would stop the pain.

I was now facing the opposite direction, trying to find something in the dark hotel room that could possibly distract me, but it was too dark to see anything.

I felt the bed shift a bit then I heard Nick's sweet voice, "Miles?"

I tried my best to turn and face him without putting myself in more pain, but that was a useless attempt. I rolled over once again, my whole head filling with what felt like giant staple guns all shooting at me. The tears came right back into my eyes.

"Miley, shh are you ok? What hurts?" Nick soothed as he wrapped his arms around me.

"My head." I managed to say in a small voice. I felt utterly helpless at the moment and I could do nothing but cry.

**Nick's POV:**

I was so worried about her, she had a death grip on her head trying to stop the pain, I didn't really know what to do at that point, so I pulled her body closer to mine, hugging her small frame to my chest. I moved my head and placed a small lingering kiss to her forehead, instantly feeling strong heat.

"Mi, your head feels even hotter then yesterday." I tried to stay calm for Miley's sake, but her head was burning hotter then I thought could be possible.

Miley just gave me an "mhmm" in response, which only worried me more. I had to talk to Joe and Kevin about this.

"Hey Miles, I just have to talk to Kevin and Joe really quick. Will you be ok?"

"Yeah." Miley's voice was soft, you could tell she was trying to pretend that she actually was ok.

"I'll be right back." I said placing another kiss on her warm forehead and walking out of the room to find my brothers.

The halls were still pretty empty, then again I had no clue about the time so it could just be some odd hour in the very early morning or something.

I walked over once room to where Kevin and Joe were. I lifted my hand out of my pocket and knocked on the door, just loud enough to be heard.

After a few minutes Kevin appeared in the doorway. "Hey Nick, what's up?"

"it's Miley, she just woke up and she's crying she's in so much pain. I felt her head again, Kevin her fever is worse, I'm sure of it." I said looking at my feet, just altogether worried.

"Oh my gosh, really?" Kevin's face probably mirrored mine at that point, showing only worry and fear.

I nodded in response to Kevin as we both just stood there for a minute only to interrupt by Joe. "Hey party people! What's up?"

We just looked at Joe, making him feel weird, but hey he is weird. "ok what's with all the seriousness here?"

"Joe, it's Miley. She doing worse, and I was just about to suggest that we just take her to the hospital. If her fever is as bad as Nick says, then she really needs help." Kevin said looking from Joe to me.

"I think Kevin's right. I'll go get Miley and meet you in the lobby?" I asked starting to walk back to my room.

"OK, see you there." Kevin said as Joe was still processing what Kevin told him when I left.

**-~-~-~-**

**Still Nick's POV:**

I walked into the still dark hotel room to find Miley dressed in clean sweats and sitting up on the bed. So I walked over to her.

"Hey Miles, how you feeling?"

"Still pretty crappy, thanks."

"We're going to take you to the hospital, just to get that bruise and your fever checked out. Ok?"

"If I said no you'd still make me go, right?"

"Yes, yes I would. But only because I want you to be ok." I said kissing Miley's cheek then sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Fine. When are we leaving?" Miley asked.

"Kevin's out side when ever you're ready."

"Alright lets go." Miley said trying to stand up but stumbling a bit.

So I walked stood up next to her and supported her with my arm around her side. "Still dizzy?" I already knew the answer, but I felt like I should ask.

"Yeah,"

We soon made it out into the elevator and then to the lobby. We decided that we'd just come back to check out at the hotel, for now the most important thing was making sure Miley was ok.

We made it out to the front of the hotel and saw the bus pull around for us, so I helped Miley up the steep steps and over on to the couch in the living room area. She just sat there. I wish I could be inside her head, be able to know what she was thinking about, how she really felt. I guess some things in life were always meant to be a mystery.

**Miley's POV:**

I thought over every scenario, everything that could be wrong with me. What my fever, and bruised body meant. The only thing I could come up with that seemed like the most logical, but the scariest. Would be that my disease came back.

I didn't want to accept it, I wasn't going to, not until I was a thousand percent sure. I just got my life back together, all of the pieces were starting to fit, I couldn't handle picking all of them up again. Nor could I put my family through that again.

We pulled into the parking lot at the hospital and I was dozing in and out of sleep, I just felt too weak to keep my eye lids open. Nick must have noticed because he just came over and lifted me up.

Nick carried me through the hospital doors then sat me in a wheel chair. Gosh I feel so helpless.

"I'll go sign her in." Joe said as we walked into the waiting room at the ER.

"I'll go help him with the paper work." Kevin said softly placing his hand on Nick's shoulder in a comforting gesture for a minute then walked away.

Nick wheeled me over to the rest of the chairs and sat down next to me. "Hey, how are you?" Nick said softly.

"I know it's not the answer you want, but I feel pretty crappy." I gave Nick a small weak smile.

"It'll all be alright, the doctor will tell us what's wrong." Nick said kissing the top of my head. He's just so sweet, I really don't deserve a guy like Nick.

**Joe's POV: (a/n: I know I never do this and probably wont again, but I wanted to add this in)**

I'm so worried about Miley, I mean I've only known her for about a month, but she became like a little sister to me. And she's also the only one who will actually fight back when I mess with her.

I walked over to the reception desk in the hospital, "Hello, can I please have the necessary papers, my friend is really sick and we need to get her checked in."

The lady at the desk didn't look up at first. She was busy typing away on her computer. Then she looks up, and wow. Man she is hot. "Here you go, you might need your friend to help you but everything is pretty self explanatory."

"T-thanks, wow you're hot."

The receptionist giggled, she couldn't have been any older then twenty-two but wow. "Thanks," she said to me as I looked at her for a minute.

"CRAP, did I just say that out loud?" I hate my big mouth.

"yeah, but that's ok because I think you're pretty hot your self." She giggled again.

"Well you know, I try." I was just about to open my mouth when I felt Kevin's hand grab my ear and pull me away.

"Dude, trying to flirt here." I said once Kevin released his death grip on my ear.

"_Dude,_ Miley's kind of sick over here." Kevin said mocking me.

"Sorry, but you saw that girl she was hot!"

"Ugh, you act like you're a twelve year old" **(a/n: no offence, I'm only 13) **Kevin said and picked up the papers walking back to where Nick and Miley were.

Bad Joe, bad! You're here for Miley, not for your love life. I mentally scolded myself. Ugh I just hope Miles is ok.

**Miley's POV:**

After what seemed like an eternity I heard my name being called, "Miley Stewart?"

"Yes?" Nick answered for me.

"We can take you back now." The nurse smiled as she came and started to wheel me through the big swinging doors.

I gave the boys a small wave, which they all returned except for Joe who was staring at the front desk, weird.

I just tried to relax as the nurse wheeled me into a room and asked about how I felt and how this started and such. It wasn't until she asked the one question that I hoped she wasn't going to ask, that I got shaky.

"What's your medical history?"

"I-I, um a few, um years ago, I um had." I could feel the walls of the room closing in on me, my breathing became shorter and more forced. The world was spinning and I couldn't stop it. The next thing I know I felt my whole body go limp in the chair as the world around me went black like someone turning out all of the lights.

**A/n: oh…. Suspense! Is it killing you? :] I was originally going to reveal what Miley's illness was, but I decided not to because I'm evil. Ok well I don't think I'm evil, I just wanted to leave you with suspense for a week :]**

**REVIEW gosh darn it! :] ha ha reviews are appreciated.**


	20. Determined by Blood

**A/n: So guys what did you think of that suspense last chapter? I thought it was fun :] then again, I already know what's going to happen…. Anyway I told you all to be prepared for drama didn't I? Good because you're going to want to be. **

**Disclaimer: Nope still nothing.**

**Miley's POV: **

My eyes fluttered open to white walls and pained faces, I knew exactly where I was: back in the hospital. I use to have to wake up like this all the time, let me tell you, in my sixteen year there's never been any thing worse.

"Dad?" I didn't expect to see him here, they were at home and I was some where in Eastern Kentucky. (**a/n: You know who you are:]) **

"Oh my gosh, you're up." My Dad said hugging me the best he could in spite of the wires all over the bed.

"Yeah, why are you all here." Trace, Eric, and Chase al turned around instantly from hearing my voice. Wow they were here too.

"How you feeling littler sis?" Trace asked coming over to my bed.

"I'd be much better if I knew what was going on."

"Okay, okay. What's the last thing you remember?" Chase asked sitting on the end of my bed next to Eric.

"I was in a room with some nurse, and she asked me, um, about my medical history. Then the whole room felt like it was shrinking and my head started to hurt, and that's all I really remember."

"Well, you fainted, so they brought you in here and called all of us. Kevin arranged for the bands private jet to pick us all up, but you've been out for at least twenty-four hours." Eric filled me in.

Wait I passed out? And where's Nick" and Joe and Kevin? What the heck is wrong with me?

You know how they say twins can sometimes read each other's minds? Well in my case I think it goes for brothers and sisters too because Trace quickly said, "Nick and his brothers are just outside, they've been here the whole time, and no one knows really yet what's wrong with you, but the doctors have been doing some tests." I just looked over at Trace in astonishment. How the heck can he do that?

"What? It's brother sister telepathy." Trace held his hands up in front of him in a _don't hurt me _kind of way.

We all started laughing, I'm not so sure if it was because of Trace and I, or if it was just because we felt like it was all to serious here and no one wanted to think about the awful memories hospitals held for all of us. So we all just laughed, hysterically for what seemed like ever.

The mood quickly changed once a tall man in a pair of blue scrubs appeared, he was defiantly a doctor. "Hello, I see you've finally woken up there."

"Yeah." I said softly, I really didn't like doctors. Don't get me wrong, the whole saving lives thing is great, but when a loved one of yours dies in a hospital, you cant help but blame the doctor at some points.

"Well I guess I'll fill you in on what your family hasn't already told you."

"Okay." My voice felt foreign, and unreal. Maybe it was because I feared that my assumptions were true, or maybe it was just the way hospitals made me.

"Well you did pass out while one of our nurses was talking to you, which we propose is from your body being so overwhelmed, because of what we were told by your friends, you just got sick a few days ago and I understand it came on really fast. Correct?"

"Yeah, I guess." Nick talked to the doctors? Okay then…

"So we brought you in here and started the standard tests, such as blood and pulse. Then once your Dad got here, he informed us that you have had quite the long medical record. Am I right?"

"Yeah, but you guys didn't tell Kevin, Joe, and Nick, right?" I asked, I wasn't going to tell them at all, but if they had to know, I'd want to be the one to tell them.

"Of course not, that is your choice" Eric said, then nodded for the doctor to go on.

"So we ran a few blood test and we wont know the results for another forty-eight hours, but as of right now, you're completely stable so I will let you go home and give your Dad a call once we know what's happening. Okay with you?"

"Yeah, thank you." I said as the doctor shook hands with my family before exiting.

"Ok so Miley, Eric, Chase and I all have to fly back home tonight, for work. Trace is going to stay with you and the boys here until we find out from the doctors." My Dad said rubbing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"You have to leave?" I really didn't want to be alone, I didn't want time to let my self think my disease was back, I just wanted my family.

"We're so sorry squirt, but we cant do anything about this one. We all already took too many days off at work that if we're not there tomorrow, we might all loose our jobs, and you know that we cant have that happen." Chase said patting my leg.

"I know, I just missed you all." I sighed, this wasn't going to go my way no matter what at this point.

"I know Mi, but we have no choice, we have to be at the air port in two hours." Eric said, trying to find some way to sooth me.

"But hey, you've got me, and I promise to tune down the annoyingness." Trace said making us all smile.

"yeah, but as of right now I know three curly haired boys who all want to see you." Dad said reminding me of my boy friend and my best friends who were all right out side.

I smiled, "Can you tell them they can come in?" I asked to anyone in the room.

"Of course, we'll come back in to say goodbye." My dad kissed my head and got up from his chair, walking out with my uncles and Trace in tow.

I rolled over onto my side, looked out the window. I just thought that maybe, just maybe something could go right for once, and I could be happy with that. Just one thing in my life, it's all I ever wanted.

"Hey Miley." Nick's soft voice filled the room followed by a few other footsteps, no doubly belonging to Kevin and Joe.

I slowly turned back around to face them, they all looked so worried and afraid. "You know you can give me a hug right? I won't break." I joked trying to lighten the mood.

They all laughed, but it was obvious that it was forced. Nick then came closer and pulled me into a tight hug, kissing my cheek.

"How are you feeling?" Kevin asked as he also came closer and sat down in the spot that Eric previously occupied, at the foot of my bed.

"A bit better, they gave me some drug so my head won't hurt, so it's all good." I smiled at them, but Joe still looked scared.

"Hey Joe, are you ok?" Joe looked up from his feet as I questioned him.

"Yeah, um I was just really worried about you when they said you fainted." Joe said shyly.

"Really? That's so sweet, look I'm fine, and it was nothing." I smiled at Joe, not going to lie, a bit awkward seeing him serious.

"Well yeah, you're like the little sister I've always wanted but got Nick instead of." Joe smiled.

"Hey!" Nick said making me giggle.

"What you know I love you bro."

"Apparently you like Miley more." Nick jokingly crossed his arms over his chest like a little kid.

"We're not seriously having this conversation." Kevin put in rolling his eyes.

"Come on guys, look blood's thicker then water, Joe likes you more Nick." I said trying to get them to stop.

"No." Nick said causing Joe to retaliate.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"UGH!" Kevin said as I laughed at the boy's antics, they are truly really great friends.

"Look guys, can you just help me up so we can get back to rehearsals?" I asked them.

"What? No way you're going back to rehearsals right away." Nick said and Joe agreed along with Kevin.

"Look the doctor said it's noting, and that I could go back." I half lied, I just didn't want to be bored until I knew what was going on with me.

"You're lying." Nick said.

"Ok, but come on, I don't want to waist every day away. What if something is wrong? And I end up in the hospital? Then I wont be able to do anything. Cant I just enjoy myself until we know?" I asked I was so afraid that if it was back, that I wouldn't be able to do too much anymore.

"Look, maybe she can just rehearse an hour or two and watch the rest." Kevin said feeling bad for me.

"Please." I added my famous puppy dogface in, praying that it would work.

"I guess, if it's ok with Trace." Knew the puppy dogface would work!

"YES! Thank you!" I said reaching for Nick so I could hug him. I'm so happy! I just really need something to take up some time so that I can be sure that I don't let my mind think up all of the worst-case scenarios that come with waiting for a blood test that can possibly determine your future.

As Nick hugged me back tightly, all I could think of was about how much it would change my life if the blood test came back positive. How awful it would be, I'm ok with the fact that I might kill me, I came to terms with that fact a while ago, but if it came back, I don't think I could handle seeing it kill my friend ship with Kevin, Nick, and Joe and more importantly I don't think I could stand seeing it kill my family mentally all over again. I just cant.

**A/n: It was a pretty sucky filler chapter :[ sorry. And I'm**

**So SORRY that I didn't reveal the illness yet but it will be revealed next chapter! Promise! And also I just wanted to say Hi to Alltheabove! I promised I'd write her an author's note, but I cant think of much to say but, thank you. You're a really great friend, and just thanks for being there. You're truly amazing and I miss you already! =)**


	21. Relaspe

**A/n: Hey, Hey, Hey! What's going on? Well I'm in a well weird mood today. Ever had over heard people saying bad things about you when they're supposed to be your friend? Yeah just kind of happened a minute ago to me. Not fun. I hate friend drama.**

**Anyway happy last day of July! That means only 14 days until I come home :] I'm sure by the time you read this I'll be missing all of you! Well here is chapter 21! ENJOY.**

**Nick POV:**

The past three days have been crazy, Miley's back on the tour buss with us, and we're still in rehearsals. Miley only rehearse for about two hours and watches the rest. It took a lot of convincing, but we came to that compromise.

It's just, no matter where we go, I can't help but to worry about her. If Miley weren't feeling so great she wouldn't ever tell any of us. Cause that's just Miley, she isn't one to complain.

I think it helps a bit that we have Trace out here with us now. They're so close it's crazy, and he can tell her lies from the truth most of the time. He's just all around a pretty cool guy, he's become really good friends with Kevin and Joe. We would have been closer, but I'm set on not leaving Miley's side until I know for sure that she's ok. I don't know what I'd do with out her at this point.

We decided to watch a movie today while Kevin, Joe, and Trace went out exploring Kentucky. Miley chose Friday the 14th (**a/n: Legal :]) **which according to her, liking scary movies comes with the territory of living with four guys.

I walked into the living room part of the buss to see Miley sitting on the couch watching the previews. I went over to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to me as the movie started.

**Miley's POV:**

I snuggled my head into Nick's chest as the opening credits started to roll. Truthfully, I'm not feeling much better, but the fever is gone for today so I'm happy. I just don't want to give everyone a reason to baby me anymore then they already do. I mean I know they're doing it because they care about me, but I just want to go an hour without someone asking how I'm feeling.

I mean you know something's wrong when your own boyfriend is afraid to kiss you. I over heard him talking to Kevin and Joe about how he gets afraid to touch me sometimes because he thinks I might just fall apart. It's nice and all know that Nick cares about me so much, but I just wish he'd kiss me for more then a second every once in a while.

If you couldn't tell, I'm not really paying attention to the movie, all I know is that some guy just got his head chopped off. Scary movies bore me, I've seen almost every one of them with Trace when I was in the hospital a few years ago. I guess nothing's really scary when you've got real fear in your life.

Nick's eyes were focused on the movie and nothing else, he kept his poker face on. **(a/n: no pun intended) ** I honestly couldn't take it anymore. I reached up and kissed him right on the lips.

He kissed back for a second and then pulled away gently, see what I mean? So I leaned in again and placed my lips back on his only to have him pull away again.

"Miles what's up. Something's bugging you." Nick said sensing the change in my mood and in the kiss.

I sighed, "I'm just sick over everyone being so careful around me."

Nick shook his head, "I'm not" he lied through his teeth.

I looked at him, "You're kidding right? you wont even kiss me back for more then a second."

Nick leaned forward pressing pause on the remote and then looked at me, "look I'm sorry, I don't want to fight with you, and I'm just scared. What if the blood test shows something?"

I could sense the fear in Nick's words, but seriously, I wanted to enjoy the time I had before I knew the truth. "Then we'll worry about that then. Look I just want to be happy, and enjoy myself. I wish I was eight again, so that I can wake up everyday and thing are just always going to be ok by the time I go to sleep."

Nick smiled at me and said, "That really would be nice."

"So lets forget all of this now, I just know that I REALLY, REALLY like you, and I just want to be with you." I poured my heart out to him right then and there, just like that.

Then next thing I know Nick's lips are on mine in a knee weakening passionate kiss. He pulled away, but this time only to whisper, "I'm here."

I reattached my lips to his, and smiled through the kiss, amazing.

**Nick's POV:**

At that moment nothing mattered, except for my feelings for Miley. She's just so amazing, and as scared as I am to admit it, I think I might actually love her.

And I would tell her, but I'm just too afraid of taking things too fast. She's so different from other girls. She's the only person I've ever met that could make my heart do flips, just by saying my name.

Right now the kiss is so intense and passionate, I could stay like this forever. It just feel so right, like her lips and mine are two puzzle pieces that just go together perfectly.

"Whoa older siblings in the room." Joe's voice can from the door. Miley and I jumped apart instantly, both looking down completely embarrassed.

Miley's cheeks were bright red as she quietly said, "sorry."

Kevin, and Trace then appeared behind Joe. They all walked into the living room where we were. Kevin just shrugged and said, "it's ok, what ever."

"Yeah, just really weird walking in on your sister making out with some guy. But I trust you both." Trace added in sitting down next to Miley.

"We trust you too." Joe added and Kevin nodded in agreement. So glad it was them and not our parents.

"thanks guys." I said, the blush of embarrassment coming off of my cheeks.

There was an awkward silence that then filled the room, ugh I hate these. We just al sort of stood there like idiots.

Then Miley sat up on the couch and said, "Ok so getting out of this awkwardness. How was the sight seeing?"

Of course Joe chimes in, "AWESOME!! you should of see the Horse tracks and all the stables!"

"Joe's convinced he became best friends with one of the horses." Kevin rolled his eyes and took a seat on the chair across from us.

"I did, and his name is Sugar!" Joe said upset with Kevin.

Miley just looked at Kevin and her brother skeptically and said, "You let him near a horse?"

"And we've have been regretting it ever since," Trace said making all of us, not including Joe, laugh. Wow my brothers were, interesting.

**Miley's POV:**

It's been like an hour since everyone came home. We all got mega bored so Kevin, Nick, Joe, and I started play my favorite card game, BS. Trace was in the kitchen, eating no doubt. That boy was like a bottomless pit when it came too food.

"two queens" Nick said putting down his two cars.

"one king" I said totally lying, all I had left were fours.

"three aces" Kevin put down his car, Phew no one caught me.

"Five two's" Joe said.

"BS!!" I yelled before anyone could say anything. Could Joe have made it any more oblivious?

"How did you know?!" Joe looked at me shocked.

"Maybe because there's only four of each card." Nick laughed.

"Really? I just thought no one here like the number 5." Joe said looking" honestly shocked.

All I could do was laugh and say, "nope only four of each."

At that point all of us were laughing including Joe, another one of those moments where you don't know why, but you just have to laugh.

The mood quickly changed when Trace walked in with the phone held tight to his chest and a serious look on his face. "comes in from the kitchen "hey mi sorry to interrupt, it's Dad."

I gulped, I was honestly so afraid of what he might have to say. "oh, um ok?"

I stood up emotionless and grabbed the phone. I walked into the back, near all of the bunks and shut the door, this conversation needed to be private, I could tell.

I put the phone up to my ear to hear my Dad's voice, "Hey Miles," It sounded flat, monotone, and over all scary.

"Hey dad, what's up?" I said trying to fool myself into thinking everything was normal.

My Dad sighed and I grabbed a hold of one of the bunk beds, bracing myself, Then he spoke, "Look Miles, the hospital called, they want you to come in again."

The world froze, and I felt like I was being captured and trapped in my own personal hell all over again. "w-what?" I managed to squeak out.

"look I don't know what they want, they just need to see you. Trace is going to take you soon, and we'll go from there. Don't worry, it could be nothing."

"o-o-ok Dad" but I was lying, it wasn't ok.

"I love you smiley"

"Love you too Daddy,"

"bye baby girl," My Dad said, before I could speak another word I was met with the dial tone.

I whispered out into the air, "bye Daddy."

**Nick's POV: **

Miley walked back into the room, there was little reminisce of it, but tears could be detected on her face. I instantly got up and hugged her. I whispered into her ear, "What's wrong baby girl?"

"I-I, they want to see me back at the hospital."

"Come on Miles," Trace said walking back into the room with his keys and Miley's jacket.

"Bye guys." Miley said softly as she walked out of the room, seconds later I heard the bus door shut.

As soon as I got over the shock of hearing that Miley needed to go back I started to walk after her, but a strong hand pulled me back.

I turned to see my two brothers looking at me. "What?"

"Miley needs to do this alone, well with Trace." Kevin said rubbing my shoulder.

"Yeah Nick, look she'll be back soon, just stay here."

"I guess you guys are right. I just hope she's ok." I said plopping down onto the couch.

"We all do Nick, we all do." Kevin said joining me on the couch with Joe. Gosh I hope she's ok.

**Miley's POV:**

The ride to the hospital was silent, I felt like it took no time to get there, and that scared me.

Trace parked the car and we both walked into the huge hospital together, brother and sister ready to face the future.

It was all a blur, getting checked in, getting called back. Sitting down on the examination table, waiting for the doctor. It wasn't until the doctor looked at me that I snapped out of my trance.

The doctor smiled, seeing that I was back from my somewhat of a daydream. "So Miley, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

Sure beat around the bush, make me even more nervous, I told the truth, "A lot better if you'd tell me why I'm here."

The doctor gave me a small smile then he sat down on his rolling chair and pulled out a file with my name on it, as to double check something. He looked up at me and gave me a small smile. Then he dropped the bomb, easy and simple for him, not so much for me.

"Miley Stewart, I'm afraid that you've had a relapse, you have Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia"

**A/n: Who guessed it? I did! :] anyway if you don't know Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia is a fast growing cancer of the bone marrow lymphocytes. Google it if you want to know more I guess. I'll get into Miley's reaction next chapter :] **

**Thanks for reading, it would mean a lot if you REVIEWED**


	22. How Are You Feeling

**A/n: Ok so only one more week until I'm back! Yay, because you know you all missed me terribly! :D I'm sure I'll miss y'all. Oh and incase you're wondering, right now I'm in my room watching my dog rip a water bottle to shreds :D For some odd reason he has an obsession with them :p crazy dog.**

**Anyway here we go :D enjoy!**

**Miley's POV:**

_Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia, Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia, Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia, Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia. _

The only words flashing through my head at that moment, I started to feel dizzy. Images of the last time I was in the hospital kept on flashing through my head, over and over again.

_**In Miley's Head:**_

_Flashes to Miley walking in to a hospital to receive a round of chemo, her expression is blank, emotionless._

_Flashes to Miley waking up with piles of long brown hair on her pillow, the tears start to fall._

_Flashes to Miley crying late at night while the rest of the house sleeps, her head bald her skin, white as snow._

_Flashes to Miley in an ambulance truck, she's on the stretcher, hooked up to many tubes and wires, her Dad at her side crying his eyes out._

_Flashes to Miley in a white hospital room, all she does is look out the window, counting down the minutes until her life was over._

_Flashes to her Dad and Trace fighting, tension built up from stress of knowing that your loved one could die any minute._

_Flashes to Miley, pale, lifeless, and hanging on by thin strings. _

"Miley, Miley? Miles!" Trace called, snapping me out of my trance. The tears were being blinked back from his eyes, but I just let them roll.

Maybe they'd find their destination, out of the hospital, away from the 'cancer girl.' I shook, I did everything I could including moving all the way across the country, just to get away from the shadow that cancer has cast over my family, over me.

I nodded my head to Trace, letting him know that I was back from my shock, somewhat. Trace gave me a knowing look, but even though he might have been by my side last time, he doesn't know what it's like. No one doesn't until it happens to them.

The doctor spoke, for a minute I forgot he was there. My head was still in no way wrapped around the situation in front of me. I was still focusing on keeping my breathing steady. "Ok, so we want to run a few scans, just to see what stage you're in, and to see how far it's spread. After those, since it takes twenty-four hours to get results, I'll send you home. We'll call you back tomorrow when we know what we're dealing with exactly, then we will discuss options. Is that all ok Miss Stewart?"

"Y-yeah." I choked, the doctor gave me a small sympathetic look. They might know all the facts, but same as my brother, NO ONE knows until it's happening to them.

"When do you want to start the scans?" Trace asked the doctor, trying to be strong.

"In about ten minutes, if that's alright?" The doctor asked, but it didn't seem like much of a question.

"Ok." Trace said, the doctor then walked out, giving me another fake sympathetic look.

"Miles, I am so sorry." Trace said as I watched his arms stretch towards me, embracing my small body. His grip tightened, pulling me into his comforting chest, assuring me everything was going to be ok. I buried my head into his shoulder, letting my tears spill onto his black t-shirt.

"I-I wanted t-to be done with this." I cried.

"I know sweetie, we all did. Trust me we all did baby girl." Trace soothed, but I could feel his own tears hit my neck.

I pulled back from the hug, getting off my seat on the examination table and looked at Trace. I whipped my tears away and spoke, "You should, um call Dad." I said pulling on my fake façade, trying to be strong.

"I will, in a minute." Trace looked taken back by my mood swing.

"J-just do it now, and I, um I'll call Nick and tell him we'll be back later then we thought. Yeah that's what I'll do." I put on a fake smile wiping the newly fallen tears from my eyes.

"Miley. Miley, Miley! MILEY YOU LOOK AT ME!" Trace raised his voice, my eyes met his and I shut up. The tears were now spilling out of his eyes as well; he was doing nothing to stop them.

"Look," His voice cracked, he looked broken. "I'm scared too, so scared. I don't want to loose my baby sister, I cant loose you. B-but we'll get through this, together; all of us." Trace said, he was sobbing now.

I just fell into his open arms and cried, we cried. Trace never looked so broken, this is why I hate cancer. It rips not only you apart, but also every one you ever loved to shreds.

**Nick's POV:**

It's been a few hours since Miley left. The house has been quite since. I just can't help but to think that something is wrong. I just—shouldn't she be home by now? Telling me that she's perfectly fine and that it was all just a bad case of the flu? Gosh I wish that would happen.

"Nick, Trace called." Kevin said walking into the living room where I was sitting.

"What? What did he say? Is she ok? Is she going to be ok? TELL ME!" I went into panic mode, what did Trace say!?

"I don't know, Trace just said that they'll be home later then they thought. He didn't sound so good though." Kevin said sitting down on the couch with me.

"That's all he said?" My heart sunk, I want so badly to know if she was ok or not.

"Yeah, sorry bro." Kevin ruffled my hair.

"It's ok, I'm just worried. That's all."

"We'll I honestly don't know what to tell you. Maybe writing a song to get all your feelings out might help? It works for me." Kevin said standing up and patting my shoulder.

"Thanks man, I'll give it a try." I said before Kevin left. A song, it's worth a try, right?

I walked back into the bunk area, I want to be alone, I write best that way. I grabbed my acoustic guitar out of its sticker-covered case and started to strum.

I finally found the cords that just seemed right, and all of the sudden the words poured out of my mouth.

**(A/n: I wrote this song for the story, I like it so I hope you do. Please no stealing, I worked really hard on it, and I trust you all as readers to be respectful. The tune is very acoustic like and has a more up beat chorus. It's called, How Are You Feeling.)**

_Memories fade from back to white,_

_Last night seemed so far away, _

_And I can't hold you tight_

_Each and every hour feels like eternity _

_Oh, I want you with me_

_So everything is no longer up in the air_

_And all that matters, is my fingers in you hair_

_Please be all right._

_(Chorus)_

_How are you feeling, now that they took you away?_

_How are you feeling, as the sun set on another day_

_And I keep lying to myself "it's alright it ok?"_

_I hope to see you today_

_Oh baby are you doing alright?_

_Waiting will be the death of me tonight_

_Oh it feels like years have gone by _

_And you know how much it kills me to _

_See you cry_

_This cant end, so I wont say goodbye_

_(Chorus)_

_How are you feeling, now that they took you away?_

_How are you feeling, as the sun set on another day_

_And I keep lying to myself "it's alright it ok?"_

_I hope to see you today_

_Oh I'm running out of breath and I'm running out of time_

_My heart is aching, and filled with cracked lines_

_I refuse to go to sleep until you're mine_

_Once again_

_(Chorus)_

_How are you feeling, now that they took you away?_

_(right out of my arms)_

_How are you feeling, as the sun set on another day?_

_(and you're not by my side)_

_And I keep lying to myself "it's alright it ok?"_

_(but it's not, no it's not)_

_I hope to see you today_

_Oh today, you're gonna be ok._

I stopped playing as the words ended on the perfect note, along with the guitar. I sat amazed for a moment, never have I written a song so easily, or so good. It had so much emotion in it that even I was taken back.

I froze when I heard clapping coming from behind me. This was supposed to be private.

I turned to see Joe smiling extremely big at me. "Joe, what are you doing?"

"Just listening. That song was really something Nick."

"It was that bad?" I asked, I actually thought it was pretty good.

"No! not at all. It was perfect, it had SO much emotion and was just right for what you must be going through at the moment." Joe said smiling still.

"Thanks Joe, and I just thought, I don't know. I'm just so worried, what id she's not ok?" I felt like a five year old being reassured that there were no monsters under his bed. But I felt that helpless at the moment so it fit.

"Then we'll be by her side until she is ok. Look Nick, I'm sure she is fine. You know her, she is a tough as nails, she'll be ok." Joe patted my back then left me along with my thoughts and my new song.

**Miley's POV:**

Dejah the only way to describe the atmosphere at the moment. I was lying on a cold metal table, the only thing separating me from the cool surface being a thin white blanket, and a backless hospital gown.

Trace stood next to me and held my hand as we waited. The only thing different from past scans was that it was usually my Dad holding my hand.

Soon enough the nurse came back in with a sweet smile. "Ok Miley, are you ready?"

No of course not, this thing hurts, I'm freezing my ass off, and I just found out I have cancer. So no I'm not 'ok.' But of course I didn't say that, in stead I just nodded.

"You've gone through this before, so you know what to expect right?" She double check, looking at her clipboard.

"Yeah, she has." Trace said softly for me squeezing my had.

"Ok, so Trace, I'm going to have to ask you to leave so we can start. Miley, just relax." The nurse then walked out giving Trace and I a second.

"I love you Miles, and I'll be here when you're all done." Trace said kissing my forehead.

"Promise?" I asked like a little kid, holding out my pinky.

Trace latched my pinky to his, and said. "Promise. Gosh you're so strong, I love you Miley."

"I love you too Tracy." I said softly.

Trace smiled, giving my head one last kiss and walking out of the room. I placed my hands at my sides and laid still as the table move, sliding me into the machine. Here we go.

**A/n: ok so I'm ending it there. Sorry for the lack of Niley, but I wanted them to be separate for one chapter. :D**

**I hope you all liked my song, I worked really hard on it and I think it's one of my better songs. :D once again I'm trusting all of you not to steal. Thank you.**

**Read next week to see what else happens :D**


	23. The Tears Push You Away

**A/N: so I'm finally writing again, yay! Excuse me if I'm a bit rusty, it has been two months sine I last wrote. So anyway lets jump right in here.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my ideas, and that's all I need.**

_**Previously:**_

_Trace smiled, giving my head one last kiss and walking out of the room. I placed my hands at my sides and laid still as the table move, sliding me into the machine. Here we go._

**Chapter 23: **

**Miley's POV:**

The CAT scan proved that it was indeed Acute Lymphocyte Leukemia. Or in other words, my worst nightmare. Worse then waking up in the middle of a surgery like I did three years ago, worse then going through the Chemo, worse then anything else because I thought it was going to be the one thing that I could leave behind for the rest of my life. I'd always have the reminders of other awful things in my life, like growing up with out a mom, but this was worse because I knew how much it would affect other people.

My fans, my second family (the Grays), the people at New Town, My own family, and my Nick, the person who showed me how to love, They'd all be effected and it's not fair. That's what Leukemia was, in every way unfair, it ruthlessly took lives and ripped people apart, it was the worst thing out there.

Trace took a hold of my hand again as we finished at the hospital, my whole fight was planed out, surgery next week to get a central line put in to make treatment easier, Chemo for the next month, radiation therapy if I was responding to the Chemo well, it was all there, the only thing missing was my final decision if I did really want to fight this. If I didn't, I'd have about six months and three weeks and forty seven minutes left, this could be the biggest fight of my life and I wanted to be at the finish line more then anything, but I didn't want to go through the pain if I wasn't going to get there. Forty-six.

Trace guided me, his arm now around my shoulder as we walked out of the hospital, cameras were flashing, and the last thing I needed. Trace took the time to curse them out while I just kept my head down, I didn't want them to think they could make a head line out of this, they all knew nothing.

"Shh, baby girl, were almost at the car, we'll be back on the bus in no time." Trace tried to sooth, but that only brought tears to my eyes, I wasn't ready to go back to the bus, because that meant going back to reality. It would sink in that I was dying, that each day I was getting closer and closer, and I didn't want that to happen.

Trace looked at me concerned, probably because tears started overflowing my eyelids, "Trace?" I asked feeling about three inches tall.

"Yeah Miles?"

"Can we hold off on telling Nick and the rest of the Grays? Please?" I asked, this was the one thing I truly wanted.

"What ever you want, but can I ask why?" Trace looked confused, but yet understanding at the same time.

"I-I'm just not ready yet, I've decided that I want to do treatment, but I don't want to put more people through that then I have too. I already feel terrible knowing what I'm going to be putting you through all of this." We were both now in the car, but we haven't moved an inch from the parking space, not yet.

"Shh, Look I'm one person you never have to worry about. We; you and I, are both able to live only because we have each other. I've been with you, from the minute you were born, and I'll be with you always, even on the days when you wish I wasn't. Got that squirt?" Trace said pulling me into a tight hug that drowned out all of my sobs, he was right; I couldn't ever live without him.

Trace pulled away from the hug, grabbing my hand with his right hand while his left gripped the steering wheel. Just like that brother and sister, drove away from the hospital and let reality sink in, we both braced ourselves, it would be hard. Nothing in life that is ever worth anything is ever easy, but I knew that together, no matter what the out come, I would be happy in the end because I put up the fight. The winner could only be determined by fate.

**Nick's POV:**

Pacing, my new pass time. The minutes felt like hours while I was waiting to hear from someone how Miley was. I had a feeling it was more then just an abnormal bruise, I knew it was much more.

"Hey Nick, Trace's car just pulled up." Kevin said coming into the back room where the bunks were, this became my new hide out.

I jumped out of my bunk as fast as I could and ran up to the front of the bus. Sure enough Trace came over to the door of the bus with Miley tucked under his muscular arm. She look like she's been crying, but in a way that I was just obvious that she was trying to cover something up. I didn't care at that point, cause as corny as it must seem, I missed her like CRAZY.

They walked in and before any words could be said I pulled Miley into a tight hug, letting the rest of the world fade away like it always did when we were together. Like magic, nothing else existed. "Oh, I missed you." I admitted into her hair.

"I missed you too." Miley said quietly. I pulled back and looked at her, she defiantly was crying earlier, but at this point all that mattered was her being back.

"What did the doctor say?" I asked her staring into her crystal blue eyes.

"They're not sure yet, but they think it's nothing. She's going in for another check up in a few days." Trace said from a few feet away talking to Kevin.

"That's great Miles!" I said smiling at her, she gave me a smile back but it didn't reach her eyes. I know I sound like a crazy teenager in love, and I kind of am, but when Miley smiles it isn't real till it gets to her eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just really, really tired." Miley said with eyes that pleaded me to be convinced.

I gave in, I could always ask her later, and right now I just love the fact that she's back. "Ok, want to go sleep for a bit in your bunk?" I asked.

"Um," she looked down sheepishly before quietly asking, "Um, could you lie next to me?"

I chuckled at her nervousness and smiled. "Of course, I'll be right there you go back."

She just gave me another half smile and a nod before walking back to the bunks. I sighed and turned towards Kevin, Trace left to grab food from the market.

"Kev, something isn't right." I told him looking at the place Miley was previously standing, then to the door she vanished behind.

**Miley's POV:**

He knows something's up, no surprise there. Believe it or not, besides my medical history, I think he knows me better then I know myself. I shook my head; I was stupid for me to think I could just forget that I ever had a medical history the length of a Webster's Dictionary.

I climbed into my buck, shutting the curtains and the rest of the world out, I pulled the covers up to my chin and pretended to be asleep. I knew Nick was coming and I couldn't stand lying to him, nor could I be able to stand the look in his eyes if he did realize I was hiding something. So I decided that facing Nick was a job for another day, I had so much to think about and right now I just needed a breather.

_An Hour Later…._

Nick came in, as expected and he stayed for a while, then he had to leave for a press conference, I took this as the perfect time to think, and to vent. I did this in one of the only ways I knew how, pulling out my songbook and a guitar.

The melody was soft, sad, and meaning full. It set up what was going to be a song that encompassed all of those elements. I closed my eyes and let my fingers be controlled by my heart.

_Turn away, _

_If you could get me a drink _

_Of water 'cause my lips are _

_Chapped and faded _

_Call my aunt Marie _

_Help her gather all my things _

_And bury me in all my favorite colors _

_My sisters and my brothers, still _

_I will not kiss you, _

_'Cause the hardest part of this _

_Is leaving you. _

_Now turn away, _

_'Cause I'm awful just to see _

_'Cause all my hair's _

_Abandoned all my body, _

_Oh my agony _

_Know that I will never marry, _

_Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo _

_But counting down the days to go. _

_It just ain't livin'. _

_And I just hope you know _

_That if you say _

_Good-bye today _

_I'd ask you to be true _

_'Cause the hardest part of this _

_Is leaving you... _

_'Cause the hardest part of this _

_Is leaving you..._

The final words of my newest song poured out of my mouth, I sat silent for a moment, and then the tears came. I started sobbing, leaning over my guitar; I let my tears fall onto the wooden base. Why is everything so screwed up? I don't want this to happen? Why is the world against me? WHY?

I sobbed mumbling words like _why, _and _unfair. _ My life was headed into a spiral and I don't think I'll be able to pull myself out, I needed help.

**Nick's POV:**

I was at a press conference, answering questions left and right, but all I could do was think of Miley and how different, how weak she was before I left. I don't know what it was but I knew I wasn't going to stop until I knew what was wrong with her. She meant everything to me and I couldn't stand not knowing what was causing her pain.

"Nick! Nick! Are you single?" A reporter shouted out at me, for a minute I thought about saying no, I wasn't. But then again, Miley and I haven't talked it over and I didn't want to do this with out her, so I lied.

"Yes, a single as one could be." I smiled, hearing a billion girls cheer; wow I just made their day. I rolled my eyes in a way that no one could see, only I'd know and it'd make me feel better, which it did.

We got back to the bus that was now in Weston Massachusetts. I climbed the four steps into the bus along with Joe and Kevin. Miley was on the couch channel surfing looking extremely board.

I waved to Trace then went over to sit next to Miley, wrapping one arm around her. It was weird, instead of leaning into me and lying on my chest like usual, she sat a little stiffer and moved away slightly. I shook it off, probably nothing.

"So what did you do after we left?" I started out with easier questions; I didn't want to let on how anxious I was to know what she was hiding.

"Nothing." She answered short and monotone.

"Oh, so the press conference went great, I said I was single because I didn't know if you wanted to go public or not, cause we haven't talked about it." I rambled a bit, this was weird, wasn't it usually Miley who rambled?

"Ok." She replied looking straightforward.

I sighed and just decided to take the plunge and ask her the question on my mind. "So what really happened at the doctors?"

"Nothing." She said shortly, not showing any emotion.

"Nothing at all? Really?" I was frustrated I wanted her to open up, to just stinking tell me what was wrong.

"Nope." She then sat up and moved my arm off of her shoulder and looked at me. "I'm tired, going to sleep." She said monotone once again.

I stood up and leaned in trying to kiss her goodnight, but she moved her head and walked back to the bunkroom with all of the beds. Something was defiantly wrong.

I looked up to see my brothers both passed out on the other couch, the only one awake being Trace. I looked over at him, and he looked up sensing my gaze.

"Leave her alone." He said looking back down at his sandwich.

"What?" I was confused; Trace never had a problem with Miley and I.

"Trust me, it'll be better if you just leave my baby sister alone for the moment, she'll confide in you when she wants to." And with that he put his plate in the sink and went to his buck.

Wow this night couldn't get anymore frustrating.

**Miley's POV:**

OK, maybe it was wrong pushing Nick away but then again, maybe it was right. I was still weighing my options and at the moment, all I wanted was for Nick and his family not to be affected by this. Cancer was like I said a brutal thing that showed no mercy and I didn't want to put the love of my life through that, it wasn't fair.

I shut my eyes, the tears still leaking out of them and at that moment it became obvious that I wasn't getting to sleep that night. I'd be up thinking about many things, Nick, Cancer, life, death. They were all so close in subject at the moment and that was what scared me the most.

**A/n: Wow, that took FOREVER to write. It's so hard getting back into this, but I have everything planed out to the last chapter, which will be like 35 chapters. Anyway, some heavy stuff and some drama brewing, I just wonder what's going to happen. **

**The song was called Cancer by My Chemical Romance. It fit so well that I couldn't stand not to use it :D**

**Spoiler alert! Spoiler alert! **

_**Rain falls, and hides the tears that we both shed; tomorrow I'll sleep in my own bed.**_

**100 points to who ever can decode that one: D ha ha, I love you all! Please review; I need them now more then ever.**


	24. Thunder

**A/n: Hey guys! Wow this story is getting long and I must sadly say it's getting closer to the end. But no fear there is still a whole lot of drama coming you way :D**

**Disclaimer: Nope, if I didn't own anything yesterday I sure as heck don't own anything today.**

**Chapter 24: **Thunder

**Nick's POV: **

I woke up that morning, rolling over in my bunk to see the sun brightly shining. I glanced at my watch, 11:15 am, wow I slept in. From my bed I could hear talk in the kitchen, it sounded like everyone was there, the only voice not present would be Miley's.

Miley, the girl who had me fall in love before I even knew her name, the reason I stay up at night just thinking about how lucky I am to have her, she was amazing. My smile stretched from ear to ear like it always did at the mention of Miley's name. Then my face fell, remembering last night. Something still wasn't right with her. Today, today I decided that I was finally going to figure it out, what ever it was, she had it in her head that she didn't need anyone's help, which only made me more worried.

I shook my head and pulled the covers off my body reaching for a clean shirt to put on then I walked into the living room. Just like I thought everyone was there, even Miley who was moving her spoon around in her cereal bowl, not taking a bite.

"Hey, good morning." I said with a forced smile.

"Morning? It's almost afternoon." Kevin said shaking his head at me, he could tell I was up all night thinking.

"Yeah Nick, you never sleep in. You ok?" Joe asked and Miley looked up slightly.

"Yeah, just up late thinking." I shrugged it off and walked over to the fridge and pulled out the milk to get my own bowl of cereal.

I put everything into the bowl and then sat next to Miley, putting a soft kiss on her cheek. She didn't do anything, she just looked straightforward. My face changed into a confused expression, usually not the response I'd get from Miley. I decided to ignore it for the moment and just eat my breakfast.

The room filled with silence as my brothers and Trace noticed the tension in betwee us and decided to leave the room. I sighed, the only sound that could be heard was the loud rumbles of thunder and the pitter-patter of the rain on the tour bus roof. Awkward, great just great.

I opened my mouth, then closed it again realizing that I really didn't know what words were going to escape from my mouth. Miley, well she just looked out into space, not once glancing at me. I knew that she could sense the weirdness and how uncomfortable I was in the situation and how confused I was. Miley just always knew.

I decided to swallow the lump in my throat and just speak what was on my mind. I built up all of my courage, and worked out what I was going to say in my head, "What's wrong with you?" Whoa! Those weren't the words that were supposed to come out! And not in such an angry tone.

Miley jumped slightly, still keeping a stone face and looked at me, and I screwed this up bad.

**Miley's POV:**

"What?" I croaked out from the lack of not talking for a whole morning.

"What's wrong with you? You're barely talking to me, you had no response when I kissed you! Heck you won't even look at me! Ever since last night! Just tell me what's Freaking wrong with you!" Nick yelled, he never yelled at me. No ever yelled at me, not since my mom's death.

I felt the hot tears burning what felt like holes in my eyes, I wasn't going to let them fall, not yet. I couldn't take it, he was still staring at me with a hard gaze, my throat started closing up and that lump from before started to grow in my throat. Everything was wrong, this wasn't supposed to happen, not like this.

I stood up, I couldn't take it anymore. "No one understands." I whispered, but Nick heard me, he always heard me.

"What?" His tone was bitter, if only he knew, but now he never would.

"NO ONE UNDERSTANDS! NO ONE!!" I shouted, the tears barreled out of my eyes like they'd never stop. I stood up and ran off the bus, I didn't know where I was going, all I knew was that the room just shrunk and there wasn't enough room to be in there.

I felt my dirt covered, doodled on converse slap the cold wet pavement, I was soaked and in only a T-shirt and shorts, I knew this wasn't good for my health but at that moment I didn't care, nothing matter except getting away from there from him.

I kept running for what seemed like hours till I reached a point where my lungs burned and were crying out for air, my thighs killed, and I was shaking from the cold. I stopped to see a bench along the sidewalk, not even trying to wipe my tears away, I sat down on it and sighed as the sobs wracked my body. I kept my head down and kept shaking, I had no intentions of going back, not any time soon.

**Nick's POV**

I ran out of the bus right after Miley, I kept on following her but I could tell she didn't notice, I was at least twenty feet behind. I even lost her for a few minutes, then I saw her on a bench. I ran over to her, she looked up, then stood up. She was shaking, but at that point I didn't care I just couldn't stop.

"WHAT'S FREAKING WRONG WITH YOU!" I yelled at her referring to her running off.

"YOU DON'T GET IT!" she shouted back.

"THEN INLIGHTEN ME MILEY! CAUSE RIGHT NOW ALL OF MY OPIONS HAVE CHANGED OF YOU!" I was furious, how could she be so selfish?

"OH YEAH! LIKE WHAT NICHOLAS?" I cringed at the use of my full name and the venom and hurt in me voice. I was like a monster I just couldn't stop.

"I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WERE SO SELFISH! EVERYONE HAS FUCKING PROBLEMS MILEY! BUT YOU DON'T SEE EVERYONE OUT THERE ACTING LIKE A FIVE YEAR OLD! DO YOU!?"

"YOU DON'T GET IT AND I'M NOT SELFISH! IF ANYTHING YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME!"

"THANKING YOU? THANKING YOU! FOR WHAT??"

"YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO KNOW!" She let her voice drop in pitch towards the end but stood her ground firmly.

"REAL MATURE MILEY, REAL MATURE! I'M JUST GLAD YOUR MOTHER'S DEAD SO SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO SEE THE BITCH YOU'VE TURNED INTO!" I knew I crossed a line, but at that moment I didn't care, I was so angry. The thunder cracked overhead just adding to the intensity of the moment.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT, DON'T TALK TO ME, DON'T THINK ABOUT ME, DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME! CAUSE I HATE YOU NICHOLAS GRAY! I HATE YOU! AND I'VE NEVER HATED A PERSON BEFORE! SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND NEVER SO MUCH AS THINK ABOUT CHANGING MY MIND AT THIS POINT!" Her face fell from its angry, viscous expression and she whispered, "Just go," I stood still, earning furious yells from Miley. "JUST GO YOU JERK!"

At that point I just turned away, storming off from the bench in the middle of nowhere. I didn't care anymore how harsh my words were, I just walked and headed straight back to the busses.

**(A/n: Sorry about the cursing, I just felt like it added to the anger and frustration of the moment. It was weird to write considering I don't cures, but you know…)**

**Miley's POV:**

I broke down, I fell to my knees on the cold, harsh wet cement. My face looking up to the sky. "WHY ME! WHAT ME!" I shouted to the sky, breaking into sobs. "Why me?" I said softly, nothing was right, it was all just messed up.

There must be someone against me up there, someone making my life miserable for their entertainment. It wasn't fair, why me? "Why me?" I whispered to myself again.

Nick, Nick Gray, the guy that made me fall in love, that made me have hope, the guy that crossed every line that could be crossed, the guy who crushed my world, the guy who murdered my heart. "Why me?" I just couldn't get it through my head how awful life was, and why bad things only ever seemed to happen to me. Why me?

**Joe's POV: **

After I heard the bus door slam for the second time I walked out into the living room, this was flat out not good. My brother, and the girl who was basically my little sister were now out there most likely screaming at each other. Not to mention the fact that the storm just picked up and the temperature dropped another two degrease.

All I could do now was wait. Trace and Kevin went back to sleep, they both have been up since 4 am for god knows what reason, and since everything for today was canceled due the severe storm they had no reason to keep awake. I sat on the couch and hoped they'd be back soon.

An hour passed, then another one before I heard the buss door open then slams shut. I looked up to see my brother soaking wet and furious, Just what I was afraid of.

"Where's Miles?" I asked him as he walked by me to get to the bunks.

He gave me a disgusted look and answered in a cold tone. "Don't know, don't care. Leave me alone Joe." And then he just walked through the door and went to the bunks.

I could be mad at him for that reply later, now I had to find Miley. Something wasn't right, I could tell completely. So I grabbed my keys and turned on the windshield wipers in my car, I was going to find her.

**Miley's POV: **

I was still on the ground, same place as before, but now I was in a small ball. I decided that maybe, just maybe if I could get myself into a small enough ball I could just disappear and leave this awful world forever.

The rain was still pouring down, I was completely soaked, head to toe. I was shaking from the cold, and my teeth were chattering. The tears were still pouring down my face at rapid speed, and I still felt awful.

The next thing I knew I felt two strong arms wrap around me and lift me up. They carried me over to the bench and sat me down, them sitting next to me. I looked at the face, it was Joe and he looked so worried.

"Shh, Miles, What's wrong?" Joe stroked my hair gently and wrapped his arm around me after he took off his sweatshirt and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"N-n-no on-e u-under-stands!" I cried into Joe's chest.

"Shh." Joe just held me and let me cry into his chest. Every few minutes he's whisper a word or two trying to sooth me but the tears were still coming down.

And that's how we stay until god knows when, Joe holding me and me just crying hysterically. Joe didn't ask me to tell him what was wrong, he just tried to sooth me and do what ever he could to calm me down. We just stayed like that, with the lightning illuminating the gray sky and the thunder and my tears being the sound track of this one awful day.

**A/n: wow one dramatic chapter huh? Sorry again for the cursing. **

**And I understand if I look out my window an hour from now to see all of you with fire and pitchforks. I bet no one ever expected to see Nick blow up like that huh?**

**So… who got my spoiler right? Ok the last part of it, "tomorrow I'll be sleeping in my own bed," wont take place until next chapter, sorry.**

**NEW SPOILER!! **

_**to keep a secret you must lie; I can't lie **_

_**so my best friend, I sit here and decided**_

_**dead? Or alive?**_

**Tricky and creepy… :D 20 points to who ever get it right! :D**


	25. The Black Letter

**A/n: hey readers, guess what I'm doing right now? Or better yet what time is it? Give up? 5am and I'm watching the amazing sunrise that I never seem to get enough of. If you've never woken up early enough to watch the sunrise then you're missing out. It's the most amazing thing ever.**

**Disclaimer: is this really necessary? I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 25: The Black Letter**

**Miley's POV:**

We lost track of time, I honestly have no idea how long I've been crying, or how long Joe came to save me, or how long he was here with me. All I knew was that it was now pitch black out side, rain still pounding the pavement just as strong as before, and the tears just subsided. All the pain was still there, but at least now I could see.

Joe must of noticed because he pulled back and looked at my face, smiling. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"A bit better I guess, thank you Joe. Thank you so much, I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't come to find me."

"Hey, no worries, I figured my brother said something jerky the way he walked in and you're like the little sister I never had." Joe said moving a piece of hair out of my face.

"Yeah…" I sighed. Joe just tightened his grip around my waist, and at that moment I decided that I wanted Joe to know the truth. I wanted someone from his family to know the truth and I knew I could trust Joe.

Joe might be crazy and childish at times, but he knows when to be serious and above all he is my best friend, my second brother. "Joe?"

"Yeah Miles?" Joe said looking back and into my eyes.

I took a deep breath; this was going to be hard. "I don't know how to tell a person something like this, you'd think I would after all these years, but I don't, so I'm just going to come right out and say it. Now it's going to be a hard thing to swallow, just promise me you wont get mad." I kept on rambling, not being able to stop myself.

"Miley! Just tell me." Joe said getting me to shut up.

Then all at once I just blurted out the words, those awful words that I hate. "I have cancer."

The words came out so fast and I could tell Joe was confused and thought it was some joke. "Yeah right Miles. Come on what did you have to tell me?"

"Joe, I have Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia, stage five." I said, my voice cracking at the end. Saying it out loud, for the first time, just made it seem so much more real.

Joe sat there, looking at me, he was at a loss for words, and quite frankly so was I. I was dying, I really was.

"B-b-b-but you c-c-cant." Joe said, his lip was now trembling. My favorite thing about Joe, he wasn't afraid to show emotion.

"I do." I said forcing a small smile, I knew it didn't reach my eyes as intended, but who was I kidding, this wasn't a moment to smile.

"H-how?" Joe said, his eyes were welling up now and as much as I wanted to break down at this moment I needed to stay strong, for Joe. I've never ever seen him this upset, this vulnerable.

"Confession; when I was thirteen, my mom died in a car accident, I was in the car with her. Two weeks later I woke up to white hospital walls. They did some tests and they found out that I had Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia. It took me two years to fight it off; I had to endure countless rounds of chemo and radiation, and everything else. I had to put my family threw the worst pain imaginable, but I beat it. I wanted to get away from all the sympathy, I wanted to go to a place where people wouldn't have the memory of me when I was bald, and I wanted an escape. So my whole family up rooted and we got here. Then when I got that bruise, I knew something was wrong. They ran tests, CAT scans, Joe, its back, and its worse this time." Tears were falling fast from both of our eyes; this wasn't easy, not at all.

"Why?" Joe said looking at me.

"What?"

"Why, didn't you tell us, why didn't you tell me?" Joe said looking hurt.

"I didn't want the cloud that cancer brings to hang over my head forever, please understand Joe, I need you. I'm so scared, Joe." I broke into soft sobs.

"Shh, I get it, shh; I just wish I could do something. Are they positive?"

"Yes, I have a year without treatment." I wrapped my arms around Joe seeking comfort as he did the same.

"But, you're taking treatment, you have to, right?"

"Yes, I'm going to try and fight this, but I-I don't want to do it here Joe."

"What do you mean?" Joe pulled back slightly to see my face.

"I-I don't want to put more people through this. It's hard; I had to watch my family die on the inside while watching me go through this. It's so hard and I don't want to put any of you through this. I'm going to talk to Trace, I want to go back home, to New Jersey."

Joe's tears were coming down much faster now, he looked so broken. "O-ok, promise me, you'll keep me up to date while you're gone?" Joe asked like a little kid.

"I pinky promise." I said holding up my right pinky and locking it with Joe's. There was no holding back after that, we both collapsed into each other's embrace and sobbed.

"Y-y-you have to fight it, you can't die. You can't." Joe said in a slightly raised voice from the pain he was feeling.

"I'll do my best Joey, I'll fight."

**Nick's POV:**

I was bad at them both, she was being an idiot and he, and of course my own brother goes out there after her. He's supposed to be on my side! What happened to blood being thinker then water? Ugh I just- just so annoyed.

I bit down all of my nails sitting on the freaking couch, a habit I've had ever since I was little. The next thing I know I hear the door open, I lift my head only because I feel like I have too. It's _them_, both of their eyes are red and their faces tear stained but I didn't pay attention.

The next thing I know the words are coming out of my mouth in a mutter, "traitor, bitch."

I hear Miley break into sobs at this, but I don't care, I've become some type of monster, I don't give a crap about their feelings, anyone's feelings.

"You're an idiotic jerk, and an ass. I hope you enjoy being alone cause that's all you'll ever be if you continue like this." Joe said, venom seeping from his words.

"At least I put my family first." I retorted.

"You freaking idiot!" Joe said and the next thing I know his fist is colliding with my face. The fresh pain seared through my aching face, Joe punched me, Joe.

I held my face in my hands as Joe slammed the door and went out after Miley. Was I really being that awful? Am I really that bad? Well I guess so.

It's all her fault anyway; she brought this all on herself. And he my own brother, he just couldn't pass up the chance to be the better child once again. It's always all about Joe; he's always in the middle of every group shot. Always offered the part in movies, Kevin and I always only ever added as an after thought. He just couldn't resist. That Jerk.

**Miley's POV:**

I don't get it, how can he be so cruel? How can he be so different from the person I thought I was in love with? This hurts possibly more then anything right now. The only good thing is that he's just one more person I don't have to worry about being devastated if I don't pull through treatment.

The tears felt like acid burning their way down my face. It was his entire fault I was like this, everything in my life is so awful right now. I actually don't know what's keeping me going, I just know I have to.

Joe came by a minute ago; he said he punched Nick in the face for me. I feel so bad the last thing I want to do is rip their family apart, I'm not worth it. I know I'm not. I don't want them to fight, my time is limited, but they, they could have their whole life to live, to be happy, to be best friends. That's worth more then the few uncertain moths ahead of me.

I shook my head, I was sitting on my bed in the bus, I had my guitar on my lap and a song book out in front of me. The words for this song came out as easy as the tears lately. I just flowed and I had no control over it, none at all.

I moved my fingers up and down the neck of the wooden instrument, and started to sing my newest song, The Black Letter.

**(A/N: If any of you remember I had a contest for a song for this story, I picked two winners, one song was already used and this is the other. This was written by ****Pilargirl****, who's an amazing writer.)**

**That Black Letter**

_There's so many people,_

_Around me,_

_But darkness is all my eyes meet._

_The cold wind, That once blew,_

_Is sweeping me off my feet._

_And then I met you,_

_And I thought, I could finally maybe be happy._

_Pre-chorus Bridge:_

_But there's this feeling,_

_Deep inside of me,_

_And I recognize it._

_Chorus:_

_The ghost of my past is...taking hold of me,_

_My heart and my head seem...to disagree,_

_Everything seemed to be getting better,_

_But suddenly all I see is the black letter,_

_that I once saw..._

_I looked at myself, In a mirror,_

_And try to smile but I'm incapable._

_Why me? I ask?_

_How is that fair?_

_It's life, I know,_

_I'm not unaware._

_Pre-chorus Bridge:_

_But there's this feeling,_

_Deep inside of me,_

_And I recognize it._

_Chorus:_

_The ghost of my past is...taking hold of me,_

_My heart and my head seem...to disagree,_

_Everything seemed to be getting better,_

_But suddenly all I see is the black letter,_

_that I once saw..._

_2nd Chorus:_

_The mistakes I've made...today become more,_

_The choices my heart made...are behind a locked door._

_Everything seemed to be getting better,_

_But suddenly all I see is the black letter,_

_that I once saw..._

_Chorus:_

_The ghost of my past is...taking hold of me,_

_My heart and my head seem...to disagree,_

_Everything seemed to be getting better,_

_But suddenly all I see is the black letter,_

_that I once saw..._

_I'm scared, confused,_

_please let me in on what to do._

I let out a deep shaky breath, I needed to get away I needed to go home. More then anything I just needed to get out of here.

I lifted myself off the bed and carried my Jell-O-like legs over to Trace's bunk. He was awake listening to music. He turned to me as soon as he notices my shadow that cast over his bed.

"Miles…" He breathed, taking in my swollen red eyes and my altogether depressed appearance. He knew something was wrong, Trace always knew.

"T-Trace?" I said, but it came out in more of a questioning tone.

He moved his feet right away, patting the bed making room for me. I sat down and allowed myself to be pulled into his big strong arms. His hand stroked my hair and we just sat there for a minute, me just trying to calm down.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Trace said softly, looking extremely concerned.

"Trace, I-I've made up my m-mind. I-I want to go h-home, to New Jersey. I-I can't take this, I-I can't watch it kill the souls of those I l-love. I just c-cant." I managed to get out before I broke down for the billionth time that night.

Trace leaned forward, hugging me once again. He whispered into my ear, "Don't worry, I'll book the tickets right now, don't worry baby girl. It's all going to be ok, we'll be back by tomorrow night."

**Outsider's POV:**

So readers that night Miley made her choice, she was going to fight, but do so at her home. As the rain still pounded down on the bus roof, Trace carried a sleeping Miley back to her bed, and booked two one-way tickets to the rest of their life. Time would only tell the effects and consequences of their actions. Yet that night four aching hearts slept under the sounds of thunder and crashes of lighting.

**A/n: Wow, who saw any of that coming? Yeah I can be deep. : D **

**But now I REALLY need sleep. It's 1:30AM and I planning on going for a run tomorrow morning that is if the rain holds off. **

**So who got that spoiler, it said "**_**to keep a secret you must lie; I can't lie. So my best friend, I sit here and decided. Dead? Or alive?"**_

**Well basically it referred to Miley's choice to go home and to her telling Joe about her cancer. **

**I'm sorry to say that there isn't spoilers this time because I simply just cant come up with a good one. Lame excuse, I know and I'm sorry. **

**ANYWAY! Thanks so much for reading and it would be an honor if you reviewed. **


	26. Frozen in Shock

**A/n: you guys were so sweet with your last reviews, you have no idea how much I cherish the things that you say. I LOVE you ALL!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing, nope still nothing.**

**Chapter 26:**

**Miley's POV:**

I woke up that morning with the feeling that someone was pounding my head with a hammer. It was 9am and I looked like crap. My eyes were puffy to a point that I thought was impossible, and were blood shot red. My cheeks were tear stained and had streaks of black mascara trailing down them all the way to my neck. To sum it up, I looked awful. Then again what do you expect from a girl who just found out she had cancer, was dumped by her boy friend, and was now being forced to leave everything she'd worked so hard for. Wow, I'm pathetic.

"Hey Miles, how you feeling squirt?" Trace said, coming into the room.

"Better then last night I guess, so that's a start."

"Aw baby girl, trust me, you know it all gets better once you've reached rock bottom. Time is going to heal this wound, and soon you'll be right back out there." Trace said wrapping me into a tight hug.

I sighed, willing the tears burning in my eyes to go away, Trace must have sensed that, because he pulled back to look at my face. I looked back at him and let a silent tear roll down my cheek. "It's just so hard, Trace. And now, now I have to stop singing. I have fans! As soon as I get them I have to let them all down. It's not fair Trace! Why is it always me?"

Trace pulled me into a tighter hug this time and then he kissed the top of my head softly, "Miles, you know how I'm always telling you to take control of your own life? Well this time, just this once, I think you should just let fate take the wheel, let this one work it's self out. If he's worth anything in your life, he'll fight for you, he'll be back. Your fans, they might be mad, but they would understand if you told them. Look everything's going to be ok. You'll be home tonight, our plane takes off at 10pm, you'll sleep in your bed tonight, it's going to be ok."

I gave a soft sob and pulled away, wiping the tears from my eyes and looking at Trace, he was the best brother in the whole world, and he was my superman. "Trace, thank you, for everything."

"Shh, look, all you have to do now is pack. You don't have to thank me at all; I do what I do because I love you. You'd do the same for me if we pulled a Freaky Friday." Trace joked.

I laughed the way that only people who loved me could ever make me do. "I would in a heart beat, but the tattoos, I don't think I could deal with."

"Oh really squirt! Really, messing with the big bro are you?" Trace said smiling and then reached down to tickle me.

I was gasping for air, giggling like a mad woman, if it was anyone but Trace I would have slapped them upside their head for tickling me so much. "Uncle! Uncle! Trace, Stop!"

"Say it! Say the magic words!!!" Trace said, continuing to tickle me to death.

"NEVER!" I was stubborn. Like always, no way was I giving in.

"You've left me no choice squirt!" Trace said as his hands started to tickle me a lot faster and moved for my sides where I was most ticklish.

I squirmed and squealed for a good few minutes before I just flat out couldn't breathe any more. "Trace—is—the—coolest—man—ever!" I shouted.

In an instant his hands dropped from my sides and I took a deep breath. "Ha ha, you so admitted it. I am the coolest person on the earth!" Trace said flexing a muscle.

"Sure Trace… So cool." I said, sarcasm leaking from my voice.

"Oh shut up and get packed. Dad has been going crazy worrying about you, so have Chase and Eric." Trace said half hugging me then leaving the room. "Bye squirt!"

"Bye Trace."

*_*_*_*_*

It was now 12 in the afternoon and I was almost done packing. It was so hard to pack everything up, it made it all seem so much more real.

I reached out for my last black cardigan that I just put on my bed only to see it missing from its previous spot. I looked up and standing there, right in front of me, was none other then Joe.

Joe, my best friend, my almost brother, was standing there holding my black cardigan in his hands, looking like he was about to cry. "Please don't go." He begged, his voice cracking slightly at the end.

I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around him in a comforting hug, I've never seen Joe look this vulnerable, and it was killing me knowing that I was the reason. I took a deep breath, putting on a comforting sad smile. "I know Joey, but I have to. It's what's best."

I felt a few wet tears fall down on my shoulder from Joe's eyes; I can't believe he was crying, I've never seen him cry before. His voice was soft and demanding all at the same time when he said, "Why? Why is it best?"

I pulled back slightly to see his face, keeping my arms still tight around his torso. "Joey, I'm not wanted on this tour anymore, and I cant put you or my fans through this type of pain. I need to be with my family, my dad, Eric and Chase. I need them." Silent tears now made their way down my face.

"I-I guess this is what's best, but y-you have to promise that you'll call and you'll video chat. Promise that you'll tell me everything, no matter what."

"I-I promise, but only if you promise to keep Nick from doing anything too stupid, and to take good care of Demi." I held up my pinky to him like a little kid.

"I promise." Joe said locking his little finger with mine. "Come on, I'll help you finish packing." He said handing me back my black cardigan and wiping his eyes. At least Joe was always on my side.

*_*_*_*_*

Joe and I finished packing about an hour after our conversation. The air got much lighter after awhile, we decided to just enjoy the time we had until I left. So we cranked up the speaker and plugged in Joe's ipod and have been laughing and dancing ever since. It was well into the evening now.

The mood all changed when Trace walked in with his duffle hanging around his back. He gave me a sympathetic look and said, "Hey Miles, the taxi is going to be here any minute. I suggest to start saying goodbye, Kevin just got back from the studio." The he left.

I turned to Joe, the vulnerable-ness was back, and we were both once again on the verge of tears. "I'm going to miss you so much. You've been so great to me Joe, you're really like another brother to me."

"I'm going to miss you too, I wont have anyone to help me pull pranks on Kevin." Joe said sadly.

I let out a soft giggle as tears slid down my face. "I'm really going to miss you." I said as Joe pulled me into a tight hug.

"You're my best friend Miley, I'll miss you more then anything." We were both crying at this point. It was kind of hard not to cry, there was so much I was leaving behind in the California sun. But they needed to continue, to live their dream. I a few days the tour will start up again and my replacement will join them. They'll be ok without me, and that's what hurts the most.

Joe pulled back from our hug, kissing my hair and then he spoke. "Don't forget our promise ok? I'll walk you out."

I nodded my head and Joe wrapped a friendly arm around my shoulder. We made our way into the living room part of the bus only to see Kevin looking just the way Joe did a minute ago.

"Kevin." I said leaving Joe and hugging Kevin tightly, the tears still coming out of my eyes. It was true I was much closer with Joe and obviously Nick, but I'd still miss Kevin all the same, he was my other 'adopted' brother.

"I'm going to miss you Miles. You'll take care of yourself, right? And Promise to call when you can." Kevin asked me, he didn't know about the cancer, or exactly why I was leaving but he understood that I had to.

"Yeah Kev, I'll call when ever I get the time. I'm really going to miss you." Said pulling back from the hug, wiping my eyes to restore my now blurry vision.

"Alright come on, lets go out." Joe said in a shaky voice putting his arm around one of my shoulders, and Kevin wrapped his arm around my other side.

"Wait isn't Nick going to come and say goodbye?" Kevin asked, he knew we broke up, but he didn't know we were on bad terms like we were.

"He said he didn't want to." Joe said giving Kevin a look saying '_I'll tell you later, just drop it.' _

Kevin nodded and we made our way out the tour bus door just as the yellow taxi approved the sidewalk. Trace helped the driver lift all of my bags into the small car as I turned back to my two best friends, hugging them both as tight as I could manage.

"I'm going to miss you both so much, please don't doubt that. And Joe don't forget our promise." I said looking at both of them, wanting to hold on till the last minute.

"I wont, and we'll both miss you more then you'll ever know." Joe said. All three of us were crying, just standing they're holding onto each other with all of the strength we had. This was without a doubt one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, but it made sense, and I had to do it.

The taxi man honked his horn at the three of us. I gave them both one last tight hug and then got into to the taxi. I didn't look back, cause that would only make things harder. So I sat there, trying to dry my tears as they came down like rivers on my face. Trace wrapped an arm around my shoulder. He knew well enough not to say anything, at this moment it felt like the world was ending and anything said would only make it worse.

Deep breath, and keep your eyes forward, I told myself. I was going to be ok.

**Nick's POV: **

She was gone. I had no idea she was leaving, but that's her, getting into the back of a taxi; crying. She hugged both of my brothers and left, just like that.

Joe said something about her going, I refused to believe him and said I didn't want to say goodbye. She doesn't want me in her life; it's not my fault. She's dead to me now, let her go where she wants, I don't care.

I slid out of my bunk for the first time the whole day when I heard the bus door shut. Kevin and Joe were back in the bus, and I knew they would be mad at me. I crept over to the door to listen into their conversation to see if it was safe to come out.

"_Wait so you could hear them fighting in here and then she ran out, but he followed her?" _I could hear Kevin's voice ask.

"_Yeah and you know how bad the rain was. So basically after two hours he comes in, furious, like you have no idea and she didn't come in at all." _ Joe explained, it was obvious they were talking about me. "_So I got my phone and ran out to find her and when I did she was sobbing on her knees by a park bench. It was heart breaking."_

"_He just left her like that?"_

"_Yeah. So anyway after she calmed down she said that he said some awful things and they were in this intense fight. Kevin she was heart broken." Joe said._

At that moment I had enough. My face was reddening with anger as I burst through the door to their surprised faces. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT SHE'S AN UNGREATFUL ANNOYING BITCH!" I blew up screaming at them.

Now it was Joe's turn to become red with anger. He gripped his hands into fists and shouted, "YOU IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU CALL HER THAT! YOU KNOW NOTHING!!!"

"OK SO IF I'M SO CLUELESS THEN WHY DID SHE LEAVE JOE, WHY IS SHE TOO MUCH OF A COWARD TO COME AND FACE ME! SHE SHOULD GROW UP AND FACE HER FREAKING PROBLEMS!"

"SHE LEFT TO PROTECT YOU! SHE'S FUCKING DYING!" Joe screamed, Kevin looked shocked at his words but held Joe back from punching me.

My face fell at his words, Miley dying? Was this some kind of sick joke?

"OH I BET YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT! YEAH NICK SHE HAS CANCER; SHE'S GOING BACK TO NEW FREAKING JERSEY BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T WANT TO PUT YOU THROUGH HER PAIN! YOU SHOULD BE FUCKING ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!" Joe bellowed, then he violently broke free of Kevin's grip, bumped me in the shoulder and went into the back room. Kevin left shortly after him and disappeared.

I, I stood there, in shock. I couldn't move, couldn't talk. Miley, my Miley was dying, she was gone and it's my entire fault. I should have been there for her, but I was too busy with my fucking problems and insecurities to notice, to help.

Oh no, no this can't be happening, no. "NO!!!"

**Outsiders voice over:**

_Sometime readers, life takes us down painful unsuspecting roads just to test us, just to see how far we can push ourselves. But my readers, each person has their breaking point, the point where you fell like you cant go on. This was their breaking point, they've reached it._

**A/n: Wow, heavy sad, and upsetting chapter. Sorry, but it had to happen, but think of it this way, I see Nick as the hero of this story. And as all you fairy tale lovers know, the story doesn't end until the hero saves the day. Then again this story isn't much of a fairy tale now is it? ANYWAY… thank you all for reading, if you read this authors note please put 'Chicken Fried' in your review and I'll respond with a spoiler. :D**

**Reviews are appreciated. :D I love you all, have a great September!**

**XOXOX**

**-TheHeartNeverLies442**


	27. Flight Number 14

**A/N: Hey guys, how are y'all? I'm doing great, just catching some sun at the beach and dreading the start of school. (Awful word, awful place) Anyway thanks to all of you who review! so lets just start this. (If you read this, please write hippogriff in your review for a new spoiler)**

**Disclaimer: I'm against the thought that people can own others, so no I only own my ideas.**

**Chapter 27: **Flight 14

**Nick's POV:**

My knees gave way from under me, tears pouring down my face, this couldn't be happening, it just couldn't be. I wanted more then anything for this to be a terrible nightmare that I'll awake from any minute. I just won't except that this is real.

I shot up and onto my feet after about five minutes; I realized I had no time to waist. I ran instantly over to Joe's bunk to see him staring out into space with glass-coated eyes. "JOE! I'm so sorry but I need to get to the airport, I need to stop her! Joe please, this can't be happening!"

Joe spurning up and out of his trance, hitting his head on the top of his bottom bunk, he looked at me. Studying my as if to see if I meant what I said and then a grin broke out onto his face. "Welcome back Nick. Come on hurry up and get Kevin, I'll drive."

A smile found it's way onto my sorrow fill face, I ran as fast as I could to go get Kevin and before I knew it the three of us were sitting in Joe's car speeding down the road breaking at least twenty laws.

-xOxOx-

We got to the air port in record time, I didn't wait for Joe to park the car, or even to stop it, I just jumped out when we were close enough earning honks from cars near by and a glimpse of my brother's disapproving, but understanding looks.

I didn't care thought, I felt my feet hit the ground and with a small stumble from the impact of my body weight onto my ankles. From that moment I took off running. I passed angry security guards, and weaved my way through hundreds of people, not once breaking in stride.

"Slow down!" A man with a search dog yelled at me, but I didn't pay him any attention. It didn't even register that I could be arrested for suspicious behavior, or ignoring a cop. All that mattered at this point was getting to Miley, cause my life was absolutely nothing without her.

I finally reached security metal detectors only to see a mile long line. I had to think fast I couldn't actually wait in this line, she's be long gone by the time I was there. So I resorted to one thing I never saw myself doing, or anyone outside of a movie at least. So I stood up on a trashcan and gave a loud whistle using my two fingers.

Everyone's heads turned and I took a deep breath, "Look, sorry to bother you all, but I just found out that the love of my life has cancer and is about to board that plane and leave all of this behind forever. So please, anyone who's ever been in love, show mercy and let me get to her before I loose her forever." I begged the crowd, and once I finished I scanned all of their faces trying to see what they'd do.

There was a moment of silence, then a lady with two young kids said, "Oh come on, and let the boy go!"

"Yeah, you all know what it's like to be in love!" Said a man in a business suit.

With that said all the people in the right line waiting for the metal detector stepped to the side and started to applaud as I ran through, not stopping at all this time.

**Miley's POV:**

"_Flight number 14 heading towards New Jersey, now boarding." _Came the flight attendants voice over a speaker.

I wiped away a few stray tears that found their way down my cheeks. Trace stood up and gave me a hug as we collected our carry-ons. Trace didn't say anything and for that I was thankful. Talking about what was happening, or about to happen, or even already happened just seemed so painful at the moment.

I handed my boarding pass to a nice looking lady in a dress suit wearing bright red lipstick. She smiled at me and I attempted one back, failing miserably. So I just picked up my backpack and walked onto the plane.

I sat down next to the window, thoughts of the last time I did this filled my head, the flash backs of the past six months flooded my head and took over my thoughts.

**My first meeting with New Town Records:**

"_Mrs. Stewart?" the receptionist called me over from her circular desk._

_I walked over to the short plump woman, "yes Madam?" I said being as polite as my mom raised me to be._

"_Mr. Castoff asked to see you now." she said referring to the president of New Town Records._

"_ok." I said as she gave me directions and I walked off to the big conference room._

_I walked through the big wooden door and saw a room a lot more comforting then the rest of the building. it had blue and white walls, wooden floors that matched the floor to ceiling door, and a big brown desk. but the thing that stood out the most was all of the personal pictures of him with all of the famous singers he's produced at BBQ's and beaches, even in New York._

_I was snapped out of my trance by a male voice that belonged to Mr. Castoff. he was a tall man, about 6'2', he had a full head of straight brown hair, and was dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt._

"_Its nice to meet you Miley."_

"_thank you, it is so great to meet you Mr. Castoff, you're a ledged. my brother Trace worships you, not that I don't, but he is like your number one fan. I'm more like number two, he's older so he gets the title." I rambled on all in one breath._

"_whoa, slow down there. you can call me Eddie, and I've heard your voice and I must say I am a fan of yours."_

"_thank you so much. and sorry about the rambling, I do this when I'm nervous. but I have no reason to be nervous right? in less I do then I will be nervous, what ever you want—" I was cut off my Eddie at that point._

"_I guess we got to work on the rambling, huh?" he said as he started to laugh, my cheeks turning bright red with in seconds. "and no you have no reason to be nervous, we're all family here at New Town Records" he finished._

"_thanks," I said, then bit my lip to keep from rambling any more." he laughed again then signaled for me to follow him out of the room. we walked down more unfriendly hallways and into a recording studio._

**My first interview on the red carpet**:

"_ok in, 5, 4, ,3, 2, 1," my driver said and on one the limo's door opened up to reveal a sea of flashing lights and screaming questions, great_

_I walked in my black high heals down the carpet, a smile wide and pretty fake stretched from cheek to cheek. I flashed a peace sign to a few photographers, the peace sign always meat hope to me so I figured I'd make that my 'thing.'_

"_hi sweat-heart, I'm Jenny, your publicist, we'll talk more later but right now you have an interview with those people over there. don't say anything too personal. keep answers short and sweet, and smile. go!" a tall average looking brow haired lady whispered in my ear while ushering me towards a group of people._

_I took a deep breath, this was it. the start to my dream, I just hope I'm strong enough to follow through._

"_and next we have the reason for this very party here, she's been known as the new girl but right now we're talking to Miley Stewart." the reporter said as a camera was shoved into my face._

"_hey," I said giving a small wave._

"_so, lets cut to the chase, you're living out your dream right now, what's it like?" the mic. was shoved straight into my face and I felt my body go numb._

_I couldn't speak, my throat went dry and I felt dizzy, I was biting my lip so hard I started to bleed on the inside of my mouth, to say the least I became a mess. "um, I, um, I, you, he," I tried to speak but nothing was working, I was doomed and was better off left under a rock at this point._

"_excuse me, what?" the reporter said with a smile that was as sunshiny and bright as you could imagine but her eyes were telling me not to screw this up._

_at that moment I felt the vibration of my cell phone, I knew I shouldn't, but I looked down to the screen and saw the name Trace on it. without thinking I opened the text and read it._

_Trace: Screw nervousness tonight, you're a star and you deserve this, go in and out with a bang. love u!_

"_sorry about that. this whole experience has barely started and it so amazing. I am overwhelmed at the amazing things I've been able to do so far." I said. the words just snapped, I knew everything always works out when you listen to Trace so I did. for tonight I am forgetting how to be nervous and just embracing this whole thing, I'm doing this for my mom, and I'm going to have the time of my life._

"_that's great, great. so have you met any stars yet that you're all jazzed about seeing?" The reporter said in a voice that was WAY more perky then I could ever be._

"_actually I haven't seen anyone yet tonight. I just got out of the car and came here. I'd absolutely love to meet everyone that has to do with New Town because they are all amazing artists."_

My first real performance:

"_I got my heart set on you and I'm ready to aim,_

_I have a heart that will never be tamed_

_I knew you were something special when you spoke my name_

_Now I can't wait to see you again" I move and the spot light followed me, my voice was strong and probably sounded better then it ever did before. I looked out into the audience and saw faces of people who were just waiting for something to happen._

"_I've got a way of knowing when something is right_

_I feel like a must've known you in another life_

_'Cuz I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes_

_(Can't wait)_

_Oh, I can't wait to see you again" then I ran five steps up the plat form and did a one handed double front flip that I learned before I went into the hospital for the first time._

_I landed the flip and I could feel the energy of the crowd increase, making my smile grow even bigger. I held the microphone back up to my lips and started to sing the chorus,_

"_The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down_

_I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking bout_

_Like I couldn't breathe you asked what's wrong with me_

_My best friend Leslie said, Oh she's just being Miley_

_The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself_

_My heart, it can't rest till then oh, whoa whoa_

_I can't wait to see you again" I danced and moved around the stage going from one end to the other. I was on fire and I could tell the crowd was loving it, which only made the whole thing better._

_I skipped back to center stage and started to sing again,_

"_I got this crazy feeling deep inside_

_When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night_

_I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs_

_That you can't wait to see me again,_

_The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down_

_I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking bout_

_Like I couldn't breathe you asked what's wrong with me_

_My best friend Leslie said, oh she's just being Miley_

_The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself_

_My heart, it can't rest till then oh, woah woah_

_I can't wait to see you again."_

_the music started to slow a bit and I ran to the center of the front stage, I put the mic in the stand and started singing again,_

"_I got my sight set on you and I'm ready to aim" I grabbed the mic stand and took out the mic, I let the stand fall to my side and then I kicked it back up with my leg as I sang,_

"_The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down_

_I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking bout_

_Like I couldn't breathe you asked what's wrong with me_

_My best friend Leslie said, Oh she's just being Miley_

_The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself_

_My heart, it can't rest till then oh, woah woah_

_I can't wait to see you again"_

_and like that it was over the lights cut out for dramatic effect. the crowd started clapping, some even got on there feet. my heart was pumping faster then I thought possible. so this is what its like to live out your dream, I could get used to this._

The first time meeting Nick:

"_and Miley, last but not least this is Nick," Eddie said gesturing to the curly hair boy staring at me,_

"_hey, what's up. you were so awesome out there tonight." Nick smiled and winked at me. I instantly felt my hands go sweaty as he put his out for a shake._

_the words in my head started getting all jumbled up and I couldn't think and then blurted out, "I hate your shirt!" It came out so quick and the blush came right after, "oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I just, and you, and um, sorry!" I rambled._

_he just laughed and coolly said, "its fine, I don't like this shirt either."_

_I blushed even more if that was possible, "um, do you mind if we start over? I'm Miley." I said in my normal voice, but inside I was dying of embarrassment._

"_totally, I'm Nick." he stuck out his hand again and I shook it,_

**My first kiss:**

"_Hey Miley, will you—" Nick attempted to say, I could tell he was nervous, he look like he was about to puke._

_I cut him off nervously blurting out, "Go on a date with me?"_

"_What?" he asked with a look of disbelief on his face._

"_Will you go on a date with me? Its just that I—" I rambled, what if he didn't want to ask me out? I just made a total fool of myself._

"_I felt a connection too. I would love to take you out some time soon." He smiled._

"_Really?" I had a huge smile etched into her face, this felt like a movie, unreal but amazing._

_The next thing I know, his lips are on mine and sparks are flying everywhere. I've never felt something so amazing, so breath taking, so real._

_After a minute he pulled back and looked into my smiling eyes. "how's that for a really?"_

**The Relapse:**

_The doctor smiled, seeing that I was back from my somewhat of a daydream. "So Miley, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked._

_Sure beat around the bush, make me even more nervous, I told the truth, "A lot better if you'd tell me why I'm here."_

_The doctor gave me a small smile then he sat down on his rolling chair and pulled out a file with my name on it, as to double check something. He looked up at me and gave me a small smile. Then he dropped the bomb, easy and simple for him, not so much for me._

_"Miley Stewart, I'm afraid that you've had a relapse, you have Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia"_

**The Fight:**

"_WHAT'S FREAKING WRONG WITH YOU!" Nick yelled at me._

"_YOU DON'T GET IT!" i shouted back._

"_THEN INLIGHTEN ME MILEY! CAUSE RIGHT NOW ALL OF MY OPIONS HAVE CHANGED OF YOU!" I was furious, how could he be so selfish?_

"_OH YEAH! LIKE WHAT NICHOLAS?" he cringed at the use of his full name and the venom and hurt my voice. _

"_I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WERE SO SELFISH! EVERYONE HAS FUCKING PROBLEMS MILEY! BUT YOU DON'T SEE EVERYONE OUT THERE ACTING LIKE A FIVE YEAR OLD! DO YOU!?"_

"_YOU DON'T GET IT AND I'M NOT SELFISH! IF ANYTHING YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME!"_

"_THANKING YOU? THANKING YOU! FOR WHAT??"_

"_YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO KNOW!" i let her voice drop in pitch towards the end but I stood my ground firmly._

"_REAL MATURE MILEY, REAL MATURE! I'M JUST GLAD YOUR MOTHER'S DEAD SO SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO SEE THE BITCH YOU'VE TURNED INTO!" _

"_DO YOU KNOW WHAT, DON'T TALK TO ME, DON'T THINK ABOUT ME, DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME! CAUSE I HATE YOU NICHOLAS GRAY! I HATE YOU! AND I'VE NEVER HATED A PERSON BEFORE! SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND NEVER SO MUCH AS THINK ABOUT CHANGING MY MIND AT THIS POINT!" I took a deep breath and whispered, "Just go," he stood still, earning furious yells from Me. "JUST GO YOU JER "WHAT'S FREAKING WRONG WITH YOU!" I yelled at her referring to her running off._

"_YOU DON'T GET IT!" she shouted back._

"_THEN INLIGHTEN ME MILEY! CAUSE RIGHT NOW ALL OF MY OPIONS HAVE CHANGED OF YOU!" I was furious, how could she be so selfish?_

"_OH YEAH! LIKE WHAT NICHOLAS?" I cringed at the use of my full name and the venom and hurt in me voice. I was like a monster I just couldn't stop._

"_I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WERE SO SELFISH! EVERYONE HAS FUCKING PROBLEMS MILEY! BUT YOU DON'T SEE EVERYONE OUT THERE ACTING LIKE A FIVE YEAR OLD! DO YOU!?"_

"_YOU DON'T GET IT AND I'M NOT SELFISH! IF ANYTHING YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME!"_

"_THANKING YOU? THANKING YOU! FOR WHAT??"_

"_YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO KNOW!" She let her voice drop in pitch towards the end but stood her ground firmly._

"_REAL MATURE MILEY, REAL MATURE! I'M JUST GLAD YOUR MOTHER'S DEAD SO SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO SEE THE BITCH YOU'VE TURNED INTO!" I knew I crossed a line, but at that moment I didn't care, I was so angry. The thunder cracked overhead just adding to the intensity of the moment._

"_DO YOU KNOW WHAT, DON'T TALK TO ME, DON'T THINK ABOUT ME, DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME! CAUSE I HATE YOU NICHOLAS GRAY! I HATE YOU! AND I'VE NEVER HATED A PERSON BEFORE! SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND NEVER SO MUCH AS THINK ABOUT CHANGING MY MIND AT THIS POINT!" Her face fell from its angry, viscous expression and she whispered, "Just go," I stood still, earning furious yells from Miley. "JUST GO YOU JERK!"_

I snapped out of my daydream, I knew why I was doing this. Everything was going wrong, I needed to go home, to fight this. I needed to be away from him. He doesn't love me anymore, as much as It hurts to admit it, it's true. He deserves someone different, someone better, someone who he feels like he can trust and someone who he wont have to worry about dropping dead any minute.

This was the hardest thing ever, but I buckled my seat belt and leaned back in the blue itchy seat, the rest of my life, here I come.

**Nick's POV:**

I finally reached Miley's boarding gate, I shoved people out of the way and ran up to the desk when I didn't see her standing around. I reached the black circular desk and caught my breath for a moment, just now feeling the sharp pain in my ribs.

"How can I help you sir?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"Flight 14 to New Jersey! Needs to be stopped." I managed to say in between breaths.

The lady gave me a sad look, like she understood. Yeah right, and said, "Sorry I'm afraid the flight took off about five minutes ago, there's nothing I can do now."

My world fell apart at her words, I walked like a zombie over to an empty near by chair. I rested my heavy head in my hands, this wasn't supposed to happen, and she wasn't supposed to leave. How come it always worked out in movies, that the guy gets there in the nick of time and saves the girl why doesn't that work in real life?

I started to feel tears running down my cheeks and burning in my eyes, then the sobs started to shake my body. I didn't care at this point who was watching, or what magazine could be taking pictures, all I cared about was the fact that she was gone, and how much that scared me because I realized how lifeless and lost I was without her. Why did she have to go? Why was it my entire fault?

I kept crying in my hands, after a few minutes in heard footsteps approaching me. I looked up ready to tell off the fan or the magazine trying to get the inside scoop, but I saw only my two brothers looking extremely worried.

I could tell that they got all the answers they needed just by looking at my face and my eyes. They knew all could be said at this point by not saying a thing at all. So Joe wrapped his arm around one shoulder, and Kevin the other and they both hugged me as I cried over a loss that I don't think I'd ever be able to bounce back from.

I called her cell phone relentlessly the whole ride home, leaving voice message after voice message until I filled the entire inbox. I just couldn't accept the face that she was gone. It was just too hard.

**Miley's POV:**

"_Please fasten your seat belts and prepare for our descent into New Jersey, thank you." _Came the voice of the flight attendant over the speakers.

I did as I was told and fastened my seat belt, waiting for this night mere to be over. I cried silently the whole flight, my eyes now puffy and red. Trace tried to calm me, but knew it was no use and ended up falling asleep after an hour.

Getting off this plane meant the real end so I took a deep breath and departed from the plane with my backpack in hand. I cut all the strings tying me to California, to Nick and to everything else. This is where I was meant to be.

-xOxOx-

Trace and I made our way into the airport spotting my dad and two uncles. All three came running to us, all wrapping me into a tight hug.

"I missed you squirt!" Chase said ruffling my hair and hugging me.

I forced a smiled and whispered, "I missed you too."

"We all missed you, and thank you Trace for going up there." Eric said, man-hugging Trace.

"No problem, But I think we should head home, It's been a long day." Trace said, and at that moment I've never been more grateful to Trace. I just needed to be alone really.

"Ok come on the car's this way" Chase said grabbing the bags and leading us all.

I hung back a bit, being pulled into my Dad's arms, "Sweetie, I know it's hard. But I think it's best that you start treatment here, with family. Gosh I missed you so much."

I hugged him tighter, tears spilling out of my eyes. "I missed you too daddy." And just like that we walked to the car and drove back to the old house.

**Voice over: **

_Miley went to bed that night, not once looking at her blinking phone filled with 25 new messages from Nick, her one true love. _

_It's kind of sad when fate takes you down a different path and you think you got life figured out, only just to find out that a curve ball was coming your way, and your only option would be to face it. _

**A/n: wow, longest chapter I've ever written. 13 pages. Wow. I feel like I should write like this all the time, what do you think?? Any way thanks to all of you that responded with the words "Chicken fried" You were all rewarded :D **

**So please review with your guesses and predictions for the upcoming chapters! If you're right I might just tell you so. :D**

**Thanks again for reading, please review! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**XOXO**

**-TheHeartNeverLies442**


	28. Flat Line

**A/n: hey guys hey!!! So Life is pretty good now, I've become a mega Harry Potter nerd and have read the first five in a span of two weeks. :D to say the least I'm addicted, and just don't want them to end. So anyway, here we go! :D**

**If you read this please write hippogriff in your review for a sneak peak and upcoming things…….**

**Disclaimer: I'm against the thought that people can own others, so no I only own my ideas.**

**Chapter 28:**

**Nick's POV: **

My fists pounded on the door of house number four on Fairy Hill, as I inhaled the fresh, less polluted New Jersey air. The Stewart house was like a post card, a nice big open porch, a light yellow coloring and white shudders next to the many windows. It was definitely belonged to the Stewarts.

But me, I haven't slept in forty-eight hours, nor have I eaten anything more then airplane peanuts in three days.

_**Flash Back:**_

"_Joe, I need her." I looked up at my older bother with defeat and sorrow in my eyes. _

"_I know Nick, but what do you want to do?" Kevin said, his eyes glancing around the crowed airport. Surprisingly it was still busy at 10 o'clock at night._

"_I-I don't know, all I know is that I just cant breathe without her. I can't imagine living without her here, I messed up big time." I said, surprised at the foreign sound of my voice, the distance._

"_Well little bro, you have two options. One, go home, and try to get over her, go back to the tour like planned. Or two, book a plane ticket and go after your girl." Joe said looking at me with hope in his eyes. _

"_So what's it going to be Nick?"_

"_It's just, I was thinking maybe she doesn't want me to come after her, maybe she really does want to be home in New Jersey."_

"_Look Nick, she has the idea in her head that we'll all be better off without her, she's afraid to hurt us. You're the only one that can change her mind. I'm her best friend Nick, and well, you know how stubborn she is." _

"_Joe's right Nick, she wont change her mind in less you help her." _

"_So for real, what's it going to be Nick?" Joe asked scratching the back of his head like all three of us do whenever we're nervous._

"_When's the next flight?" _

_**Flash back over…..**_

I kept banging on the door, why wasn't anyone answering, there were cars in the driveway. It wasn't too early, it was probably around ten in the morning. Why wasn't she here?

Just as to answer my question, a short lady wearing a floral sundress walked out of the house next door, she looked at me before saying, "They're not going to answer."

I turned to face her, "Excuse me?"

"The girl, Miley. She passed out on their kitchen floor, bleeding like crazy about two hours ago, ambulance had to come and everything. What a shame too, she was always such a sweet girl." The lady looked at me once again then looked down.

I took in a sharp breath. This wasn't apart of my plan, how could she have passed out. "Oh my gosh." I breathed out. This was real she really was in danger.

I didn't realize what I was doing until the taxi driver pulled up to the pavement in front of New Jersey State Hospital. I turned out my pockets and shoved what I was sure too much money into the mans hand and ran as fast as my feet would take me into the hospital.

I was met with sliding glass doors, oval desks and white walls, I entered the fifth floor, the cancer center. Every open door I passed made me run faster, each room filled with dying, ill people. It was a horrible thing to see, I could only hope that Miley, my Miley wasn't among them.

**Trace's POV (about two hours earlier)**

I wasn't going to lie, it was nice to be back home, to be able to walk outside to see grass instead of the pavement of a parking lot. Of course I wasn't happy about the events that lead me back here, not at all. It kills me inside to see Miley, my baby sister, in so much pain. But I have a feeling that, like always, the way that things all happen for a reason, this was a necessary step in her journey. I was just along for the ride this time.

I sat up and looked around, I was in my room, navy blue wall and beige furniture surrounded me. The walls were covered in random pictures, everything from a map of the world, filled with marks of all the places I wish to go, to pictures of Miles and I at the state fair. She was going through Chemo at the time, but was permitted to go still. She was on my back laughing and smiling, her head shining bald and beautiful under the New Jersey sun. I swear at that moment that she never looked so beautiful and she never would.

I glanced down at my ipod as the song change to an upbeat dance rhythm. I decided to make use of myself considering my dad and uncles were out working and Miley was watching a movie downstairs. So I grabbed a plastic container and started piling in all of my laundry.

I went around to my Dad's, Chase, and Eric's rooms then I climbed upstairs into the old attic that we transformed into Miley's bedroom when she was ten.

I walked in, I haven't been in here in a while but I looked somewhat the same. The walls were painted a sea foam green with blue, pink, and purple blasts of color in random spots in the room. Just like me, Miley was big on pictures, she had tons of posters of her favorite bands on the walls, and along with our mom's old built-in bored that Miley took after her death. It was filled up with tons of pictures of her few old friends but mainly us, her family.

She had the same picture that I loved hanging on the corner closest to her green bed, but in the middle of the bored was a picture of our mom, Miley took the loss pretty hard, we all did.

I decided to look away, not in the mood to start crying, but then I realized something and looked back at the bored. There was something different, Miley took down all of the pictures that had any link to Hollywood, or the life we lead there.

Miley used to have dozens of pictures of New Town Records artists and pictures of the Hollywood sign, and even the beaches. She had just about every picture of the California skyline possible, but now they were gone.

I looked to my right, there next to her bed was a pink trash can filled with paper scraps of what looked like violently ripped up pictures, I could tell that that was what she spent last night doing when she could sleep.

I sighed, in an attempt to get out of the room faster, to get away from the pain that the room was now bringing on, I rushed over to Miley's hamper tossing it into the basket I had been carrying. With a half amused, half petrified look on my face I picked up a red lacy bra that fell out of the hamper. I guess this was why Miley always did her own laundry.

I decided that instead of being horrified of the fact that my sister once put this on, I'd take it as the perfect chance to lighten the gloomy mood that fell over the house. So I picked up the red bra and headed out of the room laughing. I left the laundry basked back in Miley's room, I'll just get it later, and this was too good to pass up.

I ran down the steps onto the bottom floor, "Miley! I think I have something of yours!" I yelled out for her, suppressing a laugh.

I held my breath for a minute, but then there was no response, I guess she was so absorbed with her movie that she didn't hear me. So I walked farther into the living room area once again saying, "Come on Miles I think this belongs to you!!!!! Trust me, you want it back!" This time I couldn't help but laugh.

I stopped however when I say the couch and the other chairs empty. Where was that girl? She was cutting into my taunting time.

I looked around, wandering into the kitchen. To my absolute horror I saw my poor little sister on the ground, out cold, and bleeding severally.

I could feel my stomach thrust it's self into my throat as I ran over to her lifeless body. "MILEY, MILES, Can you hear me?!!!" I shook her small frame, getting silence in response.

"MILES!! COME ON THIS ISNT FUNNY!!" I shouted at her expecting and hoping that she'd open her eyes and say 'got you!' like she always did, but her eyes didn't open, nor did her lips from the word 'got you.' Miley just lay there unconscious.

I saw tiny drops of water cover my baby sister's face, only to then realize that I was crying. With shaking hands and a sobbing body I reached for the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"M-m-my little s-sister, she p-passed out--B-blood everywhere—h-h-has can-cancer. H-help please!" I tried desperately to make my words comprehendible to the lady on the other line.

She was obviously used to hysterical people because all she did was ask for my address and then say, "Sir and ambulance is on their way, they should be there shortly." Then she hung up.

I was gasping for breath now, it felt like someone had just pegged me in the stomach with the world's biggest dodge ball. The tears wouldn't stop as I sat in a pool of blood next to my lifeless baby sister.

I bit back a sob and untangled her hair from her face, pulling it behind her ear revealing her pale face. I was scared to death, I wasn't ready to loose her. I never would be, she was my everything, my baby sister.

I sobbed harder, finally starting to hear sirens in the distance, I leaned down, close to Miley's ear as if ready to tell her a secrete, and said, "You're going to be ok Miles, just hang in there."

XoxOxoX

It was all a blur, like I was watching a movie accept instead of watching a crying actor, I was only seeing myself as the paramedics strapped my baby sister to a stretcher armed with an oxygen mask and sensors hooked up all over her body.

They loaded her into the back of the ambulance, I was now shaking. A doctor came over to be and asked, "Do you want to ride in the ambulance to the hospital with her?"

I mealy nodded my head, not trusting my voice with the burden that now was upon my shoulders. I climbed in the back of the ambulance, sitting next to the stretcher watching my frozen sister. From that point on the world was in slow motion, and my worst fear was being realized. One long monotone beep, a flat line.

_**Voice Over:**_

_I can't say if the hero reaches the lovely maiden in distress every time, maybe that's why there are only a handful of fairytales. There's got to be a time when the hero fails, but those times I guess just aren't printed. As I've said before, this is no fairy tale, so as the sound of a long beep fills the air and the feet of a sixteen-year-old boy skidded to a stop in front of a familiar face, I can only think that the hero looses sometimes._

**A/n: Not very long, I know and I'm sorry :[ but I personally liked this chapter in some ways because I like my flash back story telling :] I cant tell you Miley's fate, nor Nick's so you've just got to wait, I'm sorry. **

**Thank you so much to all those who review, to those who don't, please at least review saying why my story isn't worth the three seconds it takes to write a review.**

**Anyway thank you all for reading, have a great day/night/afternoon. I'll update when I can find the time (I started school) **

**XOXO**

**TheHeartNeverLies442**


	29. Lie to Me

**A/n: Hey guys, not much to say since I'm writing this about two seconds after I finished the last chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed, I love you! I'm not going to lie this is a pretty ****pivotal, important ****chapter that I'm sure will give you many mixed feelings: D I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, gosh!**

**Chapter 29: Lie to Me**

**Nick's POV (regular time)**

My feet skidded to a stop, there in front of me sat all four Stewart men, all with blotchy red faces and eyes. They all looked like they were in extreme pain, shattering the hopes I had of the neighbor being wrong some how.

I walked, my legs shaking under me over to them. Part of this was caused by the fear of the reaction from all of them, by now they must have heard about all the awful things that were said a few days ago. Gosh it seems like ages ago. But the other part strictly was from being terrified of the answer concerning Miley. The best thing that ever happened to me.

They all looked up, one by one. Trace being the first to look up shot me confused looks that had anger hidden in them from what occurred on tour. Soon there were eight eyes looking at me, all shocked, and confused.

I took a deep breath and said, "Look I know I made a huge mistake, and I've been regretting it ever since. The truth is that, I love Miley and I was just being an idiot. Joe told me everything, and I've been up the past two nights trying to get here. And I'm so worried, I-she can't be, please say she's all right. I'm so sorry." I said not being able to catch the words as they poured out of my mouth.

"Look Nick," Mr. Stewart said standing up and walking closer to me. "I don't know what happened between you and my daughter, and I don't care at the moment. I think you're a good kid, and you obviously care a lot about her to come all the way down here. But we haven't heard anything from the doctors, but when she wakes up, that is if she does," His voice broke at the idea that Miley might not be ok. I resisted the urge to cover my ears like a little kid as he continued. "When she wakes up, if you wants you here, you can stay."

"Thank you so much Mr. Stewart, I really do care about her, more then anything." He clapped me on the shoulder with his left hand and gave me a weak smile.

"I know you do son. Come on and sit with us."

With that Mr. Stewart put his hand onto my shoulder steering me over to one of the chairs in the waiting rooms. I sat there, joining the Stewarts as we all prayed together.

It seems like hours have passed. I've managed to count all the ceiling tiles, shapes in the carpet, and the amount of times the phone has rung, but we still don't know anything. My heart feels like it's breaking inside of me, well it was already broken. It feels like someone was making a game out of my pain, crushing all the pieces of my heart. I still just cant process that she's behind one of those white walls fighting for her life.

My heart skips a beat as I hear footsteps, however I don't move my head from its resting place in my hands, I just don't want to get my hope up. Then I feel a jab in my side from Trace; I look up abruptly to see the doctor dressed in blue scrubs and a white coat. Oh god, I feel like I'm going to puke.

"Excuse me, you are the Stewart family, right?" The doctor's voice came over the silence that filled the waiting room.

"Yes sir how is she?" Chase said eagerly.

"Well I want to inform you on exactly what happened. As you know Miley has Leukemia, stage five, a very dangerous stage. What we are 95% sure happened was that Miley got a cut from what looks like an accident with scissors and due to the fact that Miley has Low numbers of platelets it made the cut bleed ten times more then any other cut, and since I'm pretty sure Miley has been quite weak, in a effort to grab something to stop the bleeding, she fell hitting her head we suppose, and without having anything to stop the bleeding, it just continued." The doctor stopped for a minute.

It seems like the whole room took an intake of breath. We were all silent, me just trying to process the information given. Then Eric spoke up, "Sir, is she ok?"

I held my breath the anticipation of the doctor's answer was much more then I thought it could possibly be. Then he the doctor started to speak again. "Well I'm going to be upfront with you all, she did loose a lot of blood. And as you know, she did flat line in the ambulance. We shocked her and are grateful to say that she came back to us. We did a transplant about thirty minutes ago which we are pleased to say she has responded well to. But that doesn't change the severity of the cancer, we're afraid that if she doesn't start treatment soon enough she wont stand a chance. I know this is a lot to take in, but we are willing to start her on Chemotherapy today if you would like. I personally think, the sooner the better."

"Yes, yes of course. Just do what ever you can to keep my little girl alive, please doc." Mr. Stewart said looking broken.

"Yes, most defiantly. We only make one request, no visitors just for a while." The doctor smiled and walked away.

I couldn't take the waiting, the emotions were suffocating me. I needed air before I went crazy, I needed her. I couldn't take one more minute of waiting; I just need to get out of here. After a few minutes of arguing with myself in my head I finally spoke up.

"Mr. Stewart, I'm sorry, but I really need some air, I'll be back." I didn't wait for an answer, my feet hit the floor and before I knew it I was pushing the door to open out of the hospital.

-Xoxox-

Deja vu, the only way to describe the feeling in my head sitting here strumming the strings of my guitar, writing yet another song about Miley. I sighed, no matter what the lyrics just didn't seem to be right. Maybe it was just that my head is so full of emotions at the minute, but I just couldn't write the last few lines.

I sighed, about to give up, when the words flew out of my mouth. Then I started to strum my new creation, Lie to Me.

**(A/n: yet another song I wrote, same rules go, if you steal then you're an ass, these are my personal songs that I'm sharing with you guys, just please respect that.)**

**Lie to Me**

Sorry for all the words that I said

That weren't supposed to reach you

Sorry for all the miss-promises

That weren't supposed to keep you

Oh the days pass like years

A blur of all tears

And it's not all right; no it's not all right

(Chorus)

Lie to me and say it's all right

Lie to me and say this battle we can fight

Tell me you wont fall

And you'll fight through it all

Just lie to me

Lie to me

There's no excuse for the things not said

Words meant to be, still floating in my head

The things I said

I wish could be taken back

The words that painted my world black

Now your ties roll away

All I need is one more day

Back, back

(Chorus)

Lie to me and say it's all right

Lie to me and say this battle we can fight

Tell me you wont fall

And you'll fight through it all

Just lie to me

Lie to me

Now no vase is left unbroken

Words waiting to be spoken

Are held back

For some reasons that we lack

And the silence of the night

Puts up a good fight

Oh, as my one final plea,

Just lie to me

(Chorus)

Lie to me and say it's all right

Lie to me and say this battle we can fight

Tell me you wont fall

And you'll fight through it all

Just lie to me

Lie to me

Just like last few songs I've written about Miley, the tears just seem to come at the end. I don't hold them back; I'm through with the stereotype that guys don't cry. Plus, I'm all alone now, and the girl of my dreams is dying miles away.

Wait, what am I doing here? She needs me, Miley needs me. I can't just stay here; it's not fair after all I've put her through. I have just got to stop wallowing in self pity and get back to that hospital. Miley needs me, now more then ever.

-XoXoX-

I run into the hospital, I ignore the receptionist and the angry glares from the families of patients whom I've disrupted. If they knew, they'd understand.

After merely escaping the security guards I make it onto the sixth floor, Miley's floor. I keep my head straight, resisting the temptation to look into all the open rooms at the very sick patients. Soon enough I make it back over to the tear stained faces of the Stewarts. There was a change in the air. It felt like hope.

"Mr. Stew—" I started only to be cut off.

"She's awake, just finished chemo. She's been asking for you." Chase said to me with a small smile.

"Just go right in already." Trace said pushing me to the door.

I smiled, I felt like I belonged, like I was wanted here. I was about to see her, Miley. I held my breath, bracing myself for the worst, just hoping she'd be okay.

I opened the door. The sight I was met with broke my heart. Miley was leaning down over a yellow bucket puking her guts out.

Without thinking I rushed over to the white hospital bed and grabbed her hair. I held it back from her face as she finished.

I took a minute to look at her, she was pale, ghostly pale, and there was something about her, she seemed so delicate, so fragile. All I wanted to do at that moment was wrap her in my arms and tell her that this was all just a bad dream. The only thing is that, we just won't wake up from this nightmare. We're stuck here to fight it.

Miley finished, her breathing quickened in an attempt to restore her original breathing rate. After a few minutes she turned her head to look at me, as if to really realize who I was.

Her face was emotionless for a minute; I held my breath, what if she didn't want me here? What is she hates me? But all of those worries were gone when I saw a weak 'Miley smile' stretch across her beautiful face, just like I remembered.

I sat down next to her and she leaned her head into my shoulder, "took you long enough." Is all she said, and at that moment, I knew we were in this together, forever.

**Voice over:**

_There you have it, our hero reaches the lovely maiden just like the books supposed to go. But my dear readers, how many times have I told you? This is not a fairy tale. There are still many opsiticals standing in the way of this 'happily ever after' I guess we'll just have to see which ones are conquered and which ones our hero's fall short of. _

**A/n: So what did you think?? A lot happening in here. Ok so since I, like many of you wanted, got them back together I expect many reviews! **

**What did you think of the song? **

**Niley's reconnection? **

**Miley's treatment? **

**Miley's condition?**

**Nick's relationship with the Stewarts?**

**Come on review, I already gave you some topics. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading, I love you ALL!!!**


	30. Video Chat, Poker, and Hospital Rooms

**A/n: I wanted to write/post this so long ago, but as some of you know, FF deleted this story. I've re-uploaded everything and I'm back so let's hope this time it's for good. (Please write, 'love has no limits' in your review for this chapter, I'll then send you a very important sentence from the next chapter!) So anyway, happy Yom Kippur, to those of you who are Jewish. :D **

**ANYWAY! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I think it's pretty obvious after 30 chapters that I don't own anything, but just incase. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY IDEAS!!**

**Chapter 30 (wow): **

**Miley's POV:**

I finished puking my guts out into a yellow hospital bin for what seems like the billionth time today. The doctors did warn me of this side effect from Chemo, but they never said that I wouldn't be able to keep down ANYTHING. Nor did they say that I'd regret my dission of treatment every time the bile would rise from my throat. Or the fact that once you start Chemo, you figure things out about the body that you never knew and never wanted to, an example; you can still puke when there is absolutely nothing in you system. Yeah, what come out would be assorted kinds of stomach acid. Interesting huh?

Wait, who the heck is holding my hair back. At that moment I realized that my hair was no longer in my face. You might call that being unobservant, but come on put yourself in my shoes and lets see how you do. So I concentrated on getting my breath back to normal, at the moment it was particularly quick and hard from the lack of breathing that occurs when you're throwing up.

After my breath was restored and I managed to stop my angry thoughts about puke, I turned my head around to see the mystery person holding back my hair. For a moment I felt my face harden into an unreadable, emotionless shell, while I contemplated the situation.

I weighed the situation in my throbbing head for a minute. The voices in my head started to argue, _'he broke your heart' _

'_But he also came all the way out here for you'_

'_Yeah but don't forget the horrible things he said to you, they were terrible!'_

'_He loves you stupid! You have vomit on your chin from a minute ago, you haven't showered since you moved back, and he's still looking at you as if you were some goddess!' _

Then another voice came into my head, this one I recognized as my own, "_life is too dam short! Just get back together with the poor boy before I smack you"_

I deiced that that was the voice that I was going to listen to, it was time. I felt my face break from its stone from and a 'Miley Smile' stretch across my face. I noticed the twinkle reappear in Nick's eyes; at that moment I knew that the third voice was right. This is where I belonged.

I felt the bed sink down next to me as Nick joined me on the stiff hospital mattress. I sunk into his warm body the way I've done many times before, letting my head droop onto his shoulder. Then I said to him the only thing I really could at that moment, "It took you long enough."

-XOxoOX-

An hour passed since Nick's joined me in my 'jail cell' as I preferred to call it. Nick thought that was silly, but I countered with the fact that he was here on his own free will.

I managed to get up enough strength to take a shower that is with a nurse's help but hey it was a start. We were currently watching random old TV shows, side by side sitting on my bed. Nick's arm wrapped lovingly over my shoulder and my head lying on his toned but surprisingly comfortable chest.

"Mi?" Nick said, I could automatically sense the change in the atmosphere.

I sat up a bit to look him in the eyes, "Yeah Nick?"

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for everything. For all the terrible things I said, I meant _none_ of it. I really do love you Miley, you're my world."

I felt a small sweet smile make its way onto my lips, "Nick please, you really don't have to apologize. I know you didn't mean any of it; we were both just so worked up. If you meant even a word of it, I know you wouldn't be here right now. I love you more then anything, can we please just, live in the present for a bit?" I asked biting my lip a little bit out of habit.

Nick smiled, "God I love you so much" He said leaning down and kissing me on the lips.

The kiss started out innocent enough, and then I felt the hunger, the _need_ for his lips to be on mine. I'm betting Nick felt the same this because I could feel the kiss getting more intense as more pressure was applied onto my lips. Before I knew it our tongues were fighting for dominance.

His lips felt like electric on mine, like there were shock waves going through one of us to the other. At that moment I felt like none of my thoughts were safe, like he could read them all, as could I his.

I didn't even notice the nurse walk into the room until Nick pulled away; with my realization my cheeks turned bright red matching Nicks. The nurse just laughed.

"Sorry to interrupt, I just needed to come in a change the IV bag." The nurse said with an amused smile playing on her face.

"Okay," I said not really knowing what to say next. It wasn't the type of situation that you wanted to be caught in. Making out with your boyfriend on a hospital bed wearing a backless hospital gown. Sure I refused to turn around if Nick was in the room, but hey, still not the best situation.

"So how long have you two been together?" She asked, removing the current IV bag from the post the it hung from. Nick and I both looked embarrassed, so she said, "Oh come on, it's pretty dam well obvious that you're together."

Nick I both laughed, "A couple of months." Nick replied lightly.

"Really? The way you two act around each other I could sworn you'd been together for years."

I smiled, "Nope, we just sort-of get each other, that's it."

The nurse gave a smile, and Nick kissed my cheek as we waited for her to finish.

-XoXoX-

"LIAR!" I shouted from my spot on the bed.

"No you're the liar!" Nick shouted back.

"Shut up! You're both lying!" Trace said, currently the five of us, me, Nick, Trace, Chase, Dad, and Eric, were all sitting around the hospital room playing liar's poker.

Trace won the past four rounds, I think he cheats, but I'm still not exactly sure how…

We all put down our cards, it took two minutes, and then Trace yelled out, "YES! Ha I win again!"

"UGH! Give some one else a chance will you? I'm going broke here son." My Dad said pushing over a small stack of nickels.

"Not going to happen." Trace said smirking.

I looked at Nick, sensing my gaze he looked up as well. "I'm out of change."

"Me too. I'm out." He said to the group and we both leaded back away from the game, Dad, Chase and Eric following in suit.

"You're all no fun, no fun at all." Trace said upset, collecting his winnings and pocketing them.

My dad's eyes moved to his watch then to me, "I'm sorry Miles, it's getting late and I have to be at work tomorrow. I really don't want to leave you, are you sure it's okay."

"It's fine Dad. I understand that you have work, and we've talked about this, I don't want _my_ cancer to affect _your _lives. Not anymore then it has to at least."

My dad looked unconvinced at my words. Although he agreed hours earlier that he would attempt to live his life to the best he could while I was sick, I knew he'd have second thoughts at times.

"She'll be fine Mr. Stewart. I'll stay the night, trust me if anything at all goes wrong I'll call you the same second." Nick said, I could tell my dad wasn't exactly happy with the thought of his only daughter being alone in a room through the night.

"Come on dad, I'm in the _hospital_ hooked up to an IV, what trouble am I getting into?" I said countering his thoughts.

He sighed. "Yeah I guess you're right. I'll see you in the morning sweet heart." Dad said kissing my forehead then leaving, the rest of my family following in tow.

When they were gone I looked over at Nick, he had the expression of just pure content-ness on his face. I smiled at that.

"Why so smiley?" Nick asked nudging me as he sat back on the edge of my bed.

"Just happy. To be here, to be with you." Nick's smile now matched mine, and he leaned in to connect our lips. My world might be crumbling around me at the moment, but I didn't care. It wouldn't be half as bad I knew, if I had Nick around.

-XoXoX-

"Hey Mi?"

"Yeah?" I asked looking up at Nick. We were both sitting on the hospital bed watching re-runs of Empty House (**A/n: Legal, think old feel good TV) **Nick was sitting with his back against the head board and I was sitting in between his legs looking at the screen.

"I promised Joe and Demi, that we'd talk. I was thinking we could try to video chat with them if you'd like?"

"Sure." I said smiling, grabbing my laptop from a near by table. My dad brought it over with him earlier.

Nick readjusted us so that he could sign into his account, with in seconds Joe's face came up on the screen. I stayed hidden off to the side for a minute.

"Hey Joe." Nick said to the computer.

"Hey FroBro! What's up?" I resisted a laugh in the background, same old Joe.

"Nothing much, but I do have some one here who wants to talk to you."

"Really? Is she cute? Due! I'm wearing my boxers! Give a guy a warning." I heard Joe's panicking and couldn't resist laughing this time.

"Joe you idiot! Put on some pants." I said coming into view.

It took Joe exactly a minute and a half before he realized whom the voice belonged to. "MILEY!!!!!"

"JOEY!" I shouted back smiling.

"How are you? Where are you? Wait why's Nick with you? You forgave him already? Pushover!" Joe started spitting out questions.

"I'm okay, I'm in the hospital, and I collapsed. And Nick came and found me, we made up and I'm not a push over!"

"Ha, ha sure Miles. It's so good to see you. You really are doing alright, right?"

"Yes Joe, minus the puking from chemo, I'm fine." Joe and I both had matching smiles on at that point. When I first met Joe I would of never thought we'd be this close. But he's my best friend.

"Okay, Bro quit hogging my girl friend." Nick joked wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Girl Friend?! You're back together!!" Joe said squealing like a little girl.

Nick and I were both hysterical at that point, and it didn't help that a minute later we heard another familiar voice. "Joseph Gray! What the heck!"

"DEMI!" I shouted. I haven't seen Demi since we left for the tour, and boy did I miss her.

"MILEY?" Demi shoved Joe away from the camera so that she could see me.

"Hey Dems! How are you?" I asked leaning back into Nick's chest while the laptop sat on our legs.

"How am I? How are you? Cancer! And you didn't even tell me!" Demi scolded.

"Sorry Demi! Joe I told you not to tell anyone! First Nick now Demi and I'll bet anything Kevin knows!" I yelled at Joe.

"Sorry! She bent my pinky back until I confessed! It was physical torcher!" Joe defended.

I could help the smile from forming on my face. I realized at that moment, it didn't matter that Demi knew, or Kevin. As long as they cared about me, everything was going to be okay.

"It's okay Joe." I smiled and all four of us laughed. Life was some how good despite all the terrible things going on at the moment, just some how.

**Voice over:**

'_Ah, yet another happy chapter, the princess and the prince are reunited, but for good? Who knows. I believe, my dear readers that you cant have darkness with out light, but that goes both ways. You can't have light with out dark. Lets just wait and see where that takes our prince and princess this time. Keep in mind, this is no fairy tale, life never is.'_

**A/n: so here it is chapter 30, wow. I must inform you all that I'm currently sick with the flu, no, not swine. But I believe that my writing suffers when I'm not feeling well so I'm sorry if it showed. **

**This was fluffy filler, but I thought I should shed some light on this story for a change. :D**

**I love you all. Have an amazing weekend. **

**XOXO**

**-TheHeartNeverLies442**

**Ps: check out my other account with my new story, 45 Ways To Scream, called AllAboveHeartsAndLies**


	31. Perfect Because of You

**A/n: Hey guys this might be the last chapter for a while. I'm getting hammered with homework, family stuff and all that jazz, I hope you understand. This is a favorite chapter of mine, so here we go.**

**Enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing….**

**Chapter 31**

**Miley's POV:**

It's been a week and a half since Nick came back, and since then thing were just, as close to perfect as they could get. I made up my mind that if I was going to have to go through with this, that I would live my life the best I could cause my days were numbered. Not just because I had cancer were they numbered, but everyone's were. No one had a guarantee of tomorrow, we were all just using each day as a stepping stone paving our way to our final moment and hopefully content-ness that is said to be at the end of the path.

My vomiting resided recently, but it hadn't changed too much. I was back home now, well not right now. Right now I was lying down on a hospital bed hooked up to an IV that was feeding me the aggressive chemo that was soon to take place in my system. My Dad, Chase, Eric, and Trace were all at work. Frankly they all begged to come with me, but I denied them all and forced them to go to work. This wasn't worth losing their jobs over. The only thing that made this less depressing was have Nick, _my Nick_ sitting across from me, holding my hand.

Nick looked worried, it was hard to tell because his head was down and his eyes were dead focused on his converse shoes that matched my own that were disagreed before I settled in here. I noticed that Nick had a look on his face that far surpassed his sixteen years. A look that said that he had too many thoughts going on in his head at the moment. I hate to think that I was part of the reason for this look, but Nick, whenever I brought it up, he'd say something like, 'Love means never having to say you're sorry, I love you and I'd take anything if it meant being able to be with you.' Yeah he was also another thing that was pretty close to perfect.

I kept looking at him; I knew that I've been dozing in and out of consciousness for the past half hour that I've been in here. But honestly, chemo was draining in every possible way, and I still had another ten minutes in here. I felt too weak to say anything, plus I had no idea what to say in the fist place, so I just squeezed Nick's hand.

It was a simple gesture, but I knew it was the right one when Nick looked up from his shoes and at me. I saw the hard-to-think-about thoughts wash away from his face and a smile break through onto his lips.

"Hey Smiley, how are you?" _Smiley_, my new nick name that Nick gave me when we went for ice cream the other day and he smashed my chocolate ice cream in my face. All I could do was smile, and there came the name.

"Alright." I manage to croak out to Nick. For a second he seemed to be thrown off by my change in voice, but he dropped it and kissed my forehead.

"You're almost done, do you want me to get your stuff together?" Nick asked me, starting to rise from his seat.

I shook my head. "We can worry about that later, I just want you to be here with me right now."

Nick agreed, I could tell just in his smile as he scooted his chair closer to me and started to sing softly into my ear making me melt. I was glad for the hospital bed, because if I were to be standing, trust me my legs would be jell-o.

**Nick's POV:**

I was worried about _my Miley_. I realized, thankfully not too late, that she was the most important thing in my life. I was willing and planning on spending as much time with her as possible, and making sure she was happy. I struck me how scared I was to be going into a chemo session with her, but Miley was completely calm and cracking stupid jokes with the nurses. It was obvious that Miley was well loved here, Miley was well loved everywhere. She was just Miley.

She was finally done chemo, and for the first time since we walked through the door this morning I studied Miley's face and body. She now looked paler, like she could blend in with the stark white pillowcase behind her head. And she seemed, _smaller_, if that was possible. All I knew was that I hated to see her like this and it confused the heck out of me that she was able to still smile.

"Mi, I got everything, you ready to go back?" I asked her slinging a small bag over my shoulder filled with things we brought for entertainment but didn't use.

Miley looked up and then made a move to get up, soon realizing it wasn't the best move. She turned green a second later and was vomiting into a yellow bin that the nurse left by the bed. I waited no time going over to her and holding her hair back.

"Oh Miley." I sighed as she started to finish up. She wasn't smiling at that moment, but who could blame her?

She pushed her self up slowly into a sitting position, "I'm alright, and can we just go?"

"Okay, I'll be right back." I said and left the room. I returned a minute later with a wheel chair and a nurse.

"Nick?" Miley shot me a confused look.

"Don't lie, you're not strong enough at the moment to make it downstairs, so I got you a wheel chair."

"Bu-" Miley started but I cut her off.

"And there's no point in arguing because this time, you will lose." I said as the nurse went over to Miley to help me move her into the wheel chair.

Miley just gave a loud defeated, "humph." Making me smile.

-XOXOX-

After much complaining from Miley, I finally got her to sit in the passenger side of my car so we could drive back to her house. The Stewarts are letting me stay with them at the moment in their guest room and I couldn't be more thankful.

"How are you feeling?" I asked taking my eyes off of the road to look at her for a minute.

"Okay, the vomiting doesn't really start until after a couple hours." She said weakly, looking out the window.

I didn't know what to say really at that point so I just reached a hand out and intertwined it with hers.

I feel like I'm over my head, useless, and confused all at the same time. I feel like I just cant do anything to help her and sitting here and watching it take away her strength is killing me. But I also know that I have to be strong, for Miley. If it's this bad of a feeling to watch it, I can only imagine how terrible it would be to live it.

So I didn't say anything more on the car ride back, afraid of slipping up and saying something stupid, or of just not knowing what to say. Luckily we reached the driveway to the Stewarts house.

I looked over to the right of the car to find Miley dead asleep. I smiled, it was the most peaceful that she's been the whole day, and I just couldn't ruin that. So I slid out of the car and then went around. Surprisingly I was able to easily lift Miley out of the car and into my arms.

I was taken back at how light she was, I guess all of the stress and all of the treatment made it hard for her to eat. As much as this scared me, I just pushed it out of my head and walked up the steps to her house.

When I got in, no one was home; they were all at work at the moment. So I sat Miley down on the couch and kissed her forehead. It only then dawned on me that this was going to become a routine, that this wouldn't be the last time I'd have to carry her into the house, or the last time that I'd spend the morning in the hospital. That it's self scared me so much.

**Miley's POV:**

I opened my eyes to find myself on the couch in my house. I sat up confused for a minute, then instantly regretted it. I felt myself get sick once again; thank god that someone left a bucket by the couch.

Now it all made sense, I went through my second round of chemo today, and I passed out in Nick's car, I guess he carried me in because at the moment I felt like if I used my legs, I'd collapse.

I sat up again, this time more slowly and looked around, Nick was sitting across from me smiling. "Look who finally decided to wake up."

"Hi." I said quietly, not really knowing what to say. Nick just gives me a small smile, and then joined me on the couch.

"Hey, you feeling any better? You've been out for about three hours." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulder, stroking my long hair.

"Sorry, I didn't realize it was that long."

"Hey, it's alright. What do you want to do?" Nick asked kissing the side of my face. Why was he so perfect? No guy would do this outside of a girly teen book.

"I um don't really feel like doing much." I would love to do something, but I just don't feel like I have the energy that it would take.

"Okay then, how about we just stay here and watch a movie, your choice." See what I mean by perfect.

I nodded my head snuggling into his side. Nick started to laugh, "Mi, you have to pick a movie first."

"I don't care." I said my voice muffled by Nick's shirt.

Nick laughed again, "I love you," He said kissing my hair.

-XoXoX-

It was now about six o'clock and all five of us were sitting around the kitchen table eating diner, just like old times. Sure I couldn't eat anything solid because of the chemo, but it was okay at that moment.

We were all starting to clean up when the phone started to ring. We all looked at each other, most people didn't call, heck most people thought we were still in California.

"I'll get it." Chase said putting down the plate that he was holding and answered the phone.

I turned back to the plate that I was drying not really paying any mind to the person on the other line. Then Chase spoke up, "Miles, It's for you."

I turned to look at him, Chase's face looked worried, but I shook it off, I mean I was just at the hospital and spoke with the doctor so it couldn't be about that. So I just grabbed the phone and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Miss Miley." Eddie's voice rang through the line; my hand started shaking so I moved out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Um, hi Eddie."

"Okay kid, look can you please just tell me honestly, like a friend why you're now in New Jersey and violating the contract that you signed?" Eddie said, my breath got caught in my throat, how did I not think of this?

"Eddie, I am so sorry."

"It's okay, just explain yourself please." Eddie's voice was still calm and cool.

I took a deep breath, "Eddie, I'm sick."

"Okay...You know we could have gotten you a doctor on tour and you would have been fine." Eddie's voice sounded confused. I realized then, that I **had **to tell him.

"No Eddie, I mean really sick. I, um, I have leukemia." The word leukemia stuck in my throat. It was a sticky word, one that fooled you with its happy sounding syllables. It was a word, the only word that every time I said it, and my voice became detached from my body. It was the worst, most dreadful word in the human language.

I could here through the line, Eddie was walking, and then he sat down. I could almost picture him in his office, surrounded by pictures and pictures of happy looking famous people. I could see him in his black desk chair, one hand holding the phone up to his ear, the other placed on his head right above his eyes. He sighed. "How bad is it?"

"Stage five, I have a 40/60% chance." The words still felt detached, like It wasn't me talking, no not me at all.

I could hear Eddie choke; I can't picture Eddie on the verge of tears. I hate myself for doing that to him. "Okay," his voice was shaky, but calm all at once, "Just so the bank doesn't come after us I'll tell you what we'll do. We'll release the songs that you recorded already while on tour, along with the three that you did for us on your first day, and self-title the album. I can do it all, you don't have to worry at all."

"Eddie," My voice broke, this is what I wanted, or is it? I'm just not sure anymore. "Is there another option?"

"You could always move back."

-XOxoOX-

**Nick's POV:**

"Hey Nick, why don't you go in there and be with Miley. You've helped enough, I'll finish the dishes." Eric said walking over to me.

"Are you sure Eric? I don't mind."

"Go on kid, we got it from here." Chase said shoving me away from the dishes I was about to clean.

"Yeah get out of here we got it." Billy Ray said while Trace gave me a nudge towards the door to the living room.

"Okay, Okay, thanks guys." I said on my way out. The four of them were becoming like family to me. Trace sort of was always like another brother, but now I have Chase and Eric who is just about the two coolest guys out there. And Billy was basically a second dad to me. That I was thankful for, being in a relationship the one thing most guys' worry about would be their girl friends over protective family.

I saw Miley on the couch; she was no longer talking on the phone, but just staring out into space. She looked frozen still, deep in thought, and I wont lie, this worried me, to see something like this from a person who always seemed to have it figured out.

I did the only thing I could think to do, I sat down on the couch next to her and wrapped my arm tight around her waist. "Hey pretty girl."

"Hey," She said coming out of her trance and sinking into my grip.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Eddie." Miley answered simply. Eddie, I completely forgot about Eddie.

"What did he say?"

"We talked about my contract, and what I should do now. I told him, about everything." She shifted to face me; her eyes were laced with tears that were waiting to fall.

"What did he say?" I moved my hand to cup her face, and moved my thumb to caress her cheek.

"Nick?" Miley looked unsure, and sure all at the same time, she was the only person in the world who I knew that could do that. Who was able to feel so much, and to be certain and not all at the same time?

"Yeah Mi,"

"I-I don't know if I made the right choice."

"Which one sweetie?" I said stroking her hair. I wasn't going to lie, she was scaring me to death, but at the moment, one of us had to hold it together.

"To move out here." She said looking me straight in the eye. I could tell she wasn't just having second thoughts, that there was a lot more thought to this and that she needed me. But I just couldn't find the right words yet. "You're mad. It was stupid, I should be here, I shouldn't worry people with this, and no I should—"

I cut Miley off by having my lips crash into hers. When we broke apart I signaled for her to let me talk and said, "Look Miley, I told you this before, I'm in this with you for the long hall. If you think that you belong in Hollywood, I'm there, if you think you need to be here in New Jersey, I there. Even if you decided that you need to be with the penguins in Antarctica, I'll book the flight. Miley you are my everything, but this is your choice, just know, if you're a bird, then I'm a bird, and I'll fly to where ever you need me."

The tears were now coming out from Miley's eyes, but her face no longer showed pain. I wiped them away with the pads of my thumbs, and then Miley leaned in and placed her lips on mine. As corny as it sounded, I knew I said the right thing, because it was from the heart, straight from the heart.

Miley pulled back smiling slightly, "You're perfect Nicholas Gray."

I smiled to match hers, "If I'm perfect, it's because of you." I said before leaning in again and kissing Miley, some how I just knew we'd turn out okay.

**Voice Over: **

_Aw, how sweet. Look's like our golden couple might be taking a U-turn away from their plan. But I do believe that a certain someone used the word 'perfect' didn't they? Well life lesson for all you kids out there; there is no such thing as perfect. That's why fairytales were invented, to sugar coat all truths from our youth. I've said it before and I'll say it again, this is no fairly tale, I do not do sugar coating._

**A/n: Wow intense voice over huh? :D well I figured I'd do questions so I could get good feed back for this chapter and maybe some input.**

**Do you like the voice over idea?**

**Do you think they're headed for Hollywood any time soon?**

**What do you think of Nick? Is he 'perfect' like Miley said?**

**(Just for fun) if Miley Cyrus and Selena were in a boxing match, who would win???**

**Ha, ha please answer these questions in your review, and add some input please, it's good to get your ideas, who know you might even possibly stop Miley from dying if you do. XD**

**XOXO**

**TheHeartNeverLies442 **


	32. Decisions and Indecision

**A/N: hey readers! I bet you'd never guess where I am at the moment…in the car driving to CANADA!! WAHO! Ha I'm skied, I'm spending the weekend with my really good family friends there. :D sure to be great. (We should make up more text language, STBG, sure to be great) anyway, here's chapter 32!**

**Disclaimer: I own ****Estrada****. …(In side joke from science class, it means nothing)**

**Miley's POV:**

I woke up to the sun streaking through my windows and turned my head to see my New Jersey room. I sat up a bit and stretched, and for the first time, in a long time, I didn't feel like I just wanted to crawl back into bed and sleep till I was able to wake up and hear that this was all just a night mere. For the first time, I felt good, like life was okay, and I was heading in a direction and not wandering lost in the middle of a dessert.

That was until I stood up and saw my pillow. On top of the sea foam green fabric was a huge chunk of my curly brown hair. It was just sitting there, mocking me. I felt myself crumble on the spot; I fell to my knees, my hands placed over my face.

There was no stopping the tears, or the sobs, they were inevitable, I felt like my world was crumbling, as much as my lungs. I felt my body shaking with the strangled sobs torn from my throat, I felt awful.

I couldn't tell you how long it took him, but the next thing I knew, Nick's arms were around me, rocking me back and forth. "Shh, Mi what's wrong? You're okay, shh."

I couldn't find the words to answer his question, so I detached my arm from him and pointed to the chunks of hair that covered my pillow. Nick looked, and then turned back to me a minute later.

"Oh Miley, shh, you knew this was going to happen. With or without hair you're still you. Shh, it will grow back, I promise." Nick tried soothing words, but I couldn't take it. Nick deserved better, way better.

"No Nick, I don't deserve you. You deserve someone who will be able to be there for you, someone who you don't have to always look out for, someone stable who wont die any day now. You deserve someone beautiful, and I'm not her."

Nick's face-hardened into seriousness as he looked at me. He grabbed my face in his hands, stern and gentile all at once. His eyes bore into mine, he's dead serious. "Miley don't you dare ever say that your not good enough. You're an amazing person, strong, independent, and **beautiful**. Don't you ever doubt that for a minute. You are the most breath-takingly-beautiful girl that ever-stepped foot on this earth, and I'd die before I'd leave you. You are my life Miley, because you make life worth living."

I felt more tears burn my eyes with his words, but I was no longer mourning my hair loss, this time it was because, only in my wildest dreams, I would of thought that a guy would say something so amazing to me, and Nick did.

"Ugh why do you have to be so perfect?" I groaned.

Nick just laughed, "Because I love you." Nick then leaned down and kissed my balding head.

Balding, that's not going to be easy to get use to.

**Nick's POV:**

It would be a big ass lie to say that I was perfect, I was in fact anything but. Part of me still blames myself entirely for Miley running away to New Jersey, but I guess all I can do now is just be there for her. She seems so fragile, like anything could make her just break apart at this point. I feel so helpless, but I guess just trying to be as close to perfect as I can be for her will have to be enough, almost perfect.

Miley and I walked down stairs hand in hand and into the kitchen. It was still early, so no one else was up yet, it was Sunday after all. Sundays at the Stewarts called for sweats, a bowl of popcorn, football, and nothing else.

"What do you want to eat?" Miley asked sitting on the counter in the middle of the kitchen.

"Not so hungry, you?"

"I would, but I doubt that I could keep it down. I'll just wait till the nausea passes."

I walked over to Miley and placed a soft lingering kiss on her forehead. That was until we were interrupted.

"Whoa love birds, big brother in the room!" Trace said walking into the kitchen; I caught Miley rolling her eyes at him.

"Really Trace?" Miley asked annoyed.

"Hey! As the older brother, I have full license to interrupt, annoy, be grossed out by, or stop, any interaction in between my baby sister and her boy friend."

Miley just rolled her eyes again and I laughed. Did I mention how much I love this family?

"Hey guys, what's for breakfast?" Chase said coming into the kitchen.

"What ever you can make yourself, I'm tired of cooking for you. I'm not your wife." Eric said walking in behind Chase.

"I take offence to that sexist comment!" Miley said pointing a finger at her uncle. Being the only girl surrounded by all guys taught her to not hold back anything.

"Stop being such a feminist." Trace said rolling his eyes.

Miley stuck her tongue out at him. Then Mr. Stewart walked in, or as her now let me call him, Bill Ray.

"Miley, put your tongue back in your mouth, and Trace, stop bugging her." Billy said. He was kind of the referee of the house, and this, was a normal morning.

The Stewarts remind me of some old sitcom, they always talk fast, and all seem to have this 'quick wit' sense of humor gene that they've all figured out how to use well, making their conversations, at times really hard to keep up with.

"Morning Billy." I said breaking the silence that the air currently possessed.

"Morning Nick." Billy said smiling at me.

"Suck up!" Trace said while fake coughing. I told you, just like a sitcom.

**Miley's POV:**

We were all outside in the back yard playing football, all but me that is. Nick said that he didn't want me to get hurt, and of course my dad agreed so, here I am.

The teams were Dad, Eric, and Trace against Nick, Chase, and usually me. Surprisingly though the score was 5-0 Chase and Nick.

It was freezing, but I would never tell them that I was cold. Trust me, they'd totally snap into protective mode. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate all that they're doing for me, I really do, but I need a bit of breathing room every now and then.

I was currently wrapped tight up in a blanket, wearing sweats and a jacket sitting on a lawn chair. There's a picture for the front page, I thought sarcastically.

That was a mistake though; headlines made me think of paparazzi, paparazzi made me think of the tour, the tour made me think of Hollywood. And just like that I was back in my unhappy bubble of incision.

I knew I had to make a choice, I had to figure out what I really wanted, but it was so hard. If I do go back and I tell the world about the cancer, I'll be harassed by paparazzi everywhere I go, and if I don't go back and I just say here, I'm letting down millions of people. I don't know which one is worse.

"TOUCH DOWN!!!" Chase shouted high fiveing Nick, that makes it 6-0.

I laughed at the look on Traces face, he was about to strangle Nick, who was doing a touch down dance that Chase and him seemed to be making up on the spot. God I love my family.

-XoxoX-

It was starting to get late, the game just ended, so we were all lazily making our way out of the living room. Thank heavens we won or else there would be some pretty mad people tonight.

Soon enough everyone cleared out, leaving Nick and I sitting on the couch. My legs were stretched out across his lap and we just sat there peacefully.

At least he did. Me on the other hand, my brain was working into over drive, trying to finally decide what I was going to do. I swear my thoughts were going in and out of my head so fast that you could see the gears turning in my head.

Once again, I feel like I'm going crazy, as two voices argue in my head. (**A/n: first voice is in bold, second is in italics.)**

'**Come on you have to go back and you know it. Think of all the little kids.'**

'_Who cares about the kids, if you go back, the paparazzi will be horrible to you. It wont be at all as easy as just walking off a plane.'_

'**But think about it, if you tell the would, maybe you could get people to donate to cancer research.'**

'_Really, research? Wow, come on; okay say you do go back, what happens if you die? How will all those parents explain to there kids that there idol dropped dead?'_

'**Miley, you're not going to die, don't listen to her.'**

'_Because I'm right."_

'**No because you're wrong.'**

'_Right!'_

'**Wrong!'**

'_Right!'_

I gave out an exasperated sigh and pushed the fighting voices out of my head, my mind was made up.

**Nick's POV:**

I could tell Miley was deep in thought, so I didn't bug her, or question her. If there was one thing I've learned about girls, is that they like to talk, but they don't like to be forced to. So I ignored it that was until Miley gave out an exasperated sigh and crashed back into the couch.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her antics. It was the little things, such as this, that made me love her. "What's wrong Miles?"

She sat back up and looked at me, before she said anything, I knew what the words out of her mouth would be. She'd made up her mind; I saw it in her eyes. The new emotion took over where the previous one of indecision had been for days. I braced myself for her answer.

"I made up my mind Nick, about Hollywood." She said sounding sure of herself.

"And?" I prompted.

"When's the next flight to Los Angles?"

**Voice Over:**

_Looks like America's Next Big Thing is going to no longer be MIA, I wonder how people will react. Well I'd like you to keep in mind, that with this story, just expect, the unexpected. I think you know well enough by now, that nothing is ever as it seems, and no one is ever who you think they are. Ponder that, will you?_

**A/n: YAY! I was waiting for that moment. Sorry if this chapter was a bit sucky, I have the flu. **

**The beginning a/n was written last week, I'm home now :D. anyway, I hope you all love me, because originally there was only going to be 34 chapters but I've decided to add two more just for you guys :D! **

**Question time!**

**What do you think of the Stewart family in this story?**

**Do you like how close they all are, or do you think it's un****realistic****?**

**Do you think Miley made the right choice?**

**What do you think will happen in LA??????**

**Please answer in your review, it would mean a lot to me!**


	33. Don't Die Lying

**A/n: so I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated in so long! But I've been swamped! My best guy friend also asked me a few weeks ago, and on top of all of that I was voted caption of my volleyball team and to design our warm up jackets, and keep track of an undefeated team (so far!!) So life is crazy and school comes first, it's also called writers block and I'm sorry.**

**Anyway, sadly it's chapter 33, there's only going to be 36 chapters including the epilogue. So lets make the most of it.**

**Chapter 33:**

**Disclaimer: I haven't owned anything in the past 33 chapters; do you really think that's changing? **

**Nick's POV:**

The atmosphere in the car was hard to label. There was fear, and regret, but there was also joy, and relief. I just pulled the now completely bald Miley, to my chest as we sat in the back of Mr. Stewart's old truck.

Chemo has taken its toll on Miley, she's weaker, fragile, and the hair is completely gone from her head. She's a heck of a lot paler, but her lips have become a vibrant shade of red. To me, she couldn't of been any more beautiful. I guess some would say that that's what love is, loving people for all they are and for all they're not, but to me it's just the truth. Miley's one of those people who just has so much inner beauty that it shines through to the outside.

Miley cuddled into my chest as she slept beside me in the car. A few days have passed since Miley started losing her hair, decision were made, and now we're on our way to the New Jersey airport.

Miley didn't want to hide from Hollywood, or her fans, and I admire that so much. I don't know how it's possible, but even being as sick as she is; Miley's still the strongest person I know. And as I've decided long ago, a far better person then I'll ever be. She was confident in her decision to return to LA, nothing could change her mind. So here we sit, in the back of the Stewart's car getting ready to board a private jet to then meet up with Eddie in Hollywood.

"Mi?" I shook her softly while planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah?" She asked, her eyes opening slowly.

"We're here."

**Miley's POV:**

I want to say that I'm a nervous wreck, because that's how I think I should feel. But in all serious truth, I know what I'm doing and I know that I have the support of my family and Nick, and that's all that matters. Sure the fear might just be dormant for the moment, but I'm pretty sure I'll be fine, and all I can really hope for is to come out of this stronger then when I went in.

I boarded the plain in silence, I wasn't in the mood for a conversation and I'm glad that my family respected that. Also the best thing about flying on a private jet; not security, you just walk right on.

I sat in the seat closet to the window, Nick following right after me. I gazed out of my window as we took off. The sunset is just as beautiful as it was a few months ago when I first made this trip. The sky was painted with every color of the rainbow. I took this as a sign; God was smiling down on my choices and me.

"Hey Miles?" Nick asked looking down at me from my resting place on his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"You're 1000% positive this is what you want, right?" Nick asked with an understanding look in his eyes.

"40000%. Nick if I die—we cant really pretend that there isn't a possibility anymore—" He visibly flinched at my words, "—Well then I don't want to die wondering, I don't want my fans to burry me wondering. I don't want to do that. If I do die, I want your last memories of me to be the ones of me singing for fans, and laughing my ass off, not pale as a hospital sheet in a bed room."

"I know, please don't say it though." Nick pleaded as his eyes glazed over with tears along with mine.

"I don't like the thought of not being with you either, but I don't want to ignore it. If I do die early, I want you to know exactly how much I love you." A tear rolled down my cheek.

Nick used the pads of his two thumbs to wipe the tears off to the side. "Life without you seems unbearable."

"I want you to live once I'm gone. I want you to keep on singing, and making people as well as yourself happy. I want you to marry a nice lady whom your in love with. I want you to live the life that I might not be able to. Promise me that."

"Anything for you." Nick said softly as tears fell lightly from his eyes. He then kissed my forehead, my hair, and both of my eyelids.

"I love you."

"I love you more then you could ever imagine Miley Ray Stewart."

**Nick's POV:**

I guess we looked too comfortable sitting cuddled up together under the plane lights. Because the next thing I know Trace came down the aisle, knocking down about five carts in the process.

"Hey kiddies!" Trace mocked, sitting down across from us.

"What Trace?" Miley grumbled, not lifting her head off of my shoulder.

"Feeling the love sis."

Miley's response: stick out her tongue.

"Ok, since I'm the only one with a maturity level higher than a five years old's, Trace why did you come over here?" I said playing the referee.

"Well if you must know I have a little present for Miley." It was then that I noticed the box in Trace's hands.

"What is it?" Miley asked now moving her head.

"Well I know how you want to come out and tell the truth and all, but I figured that until you did, you needed some type of cover."

"And?"

"Open it," Trace said pushing the box to Miley.

As Miley tore away the tape on the box to reveal a long wavy brown wig, I realized that this was really real. It wasn't the best feeling.

"Thanks Trace." Miley said hugging him before pulling the wig onto her head and adjusting it to look right.

"No problem sis." Trace said returning the small hug, and then her looked at me. "Hey Nick, you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess it just really hit me a second ago that this wasn't a dream." I confessed pulling Miley closer, desperate for some contact.

"I know the feeling, but soon it will all be over, Miles, you'll beat the odds just like always. You always have, always will."

Even though Trace sounded so confident, I was able to detect a hint of unsure, insecurities in his eye. I couldn't blame him.

**Miley's POV: **

Everything seems so touch and go at the moment. Though my family would never admit it, because they know I'd be mad if they did, they treat me differently. Everything was going to full speed ahead, and now it feels like the driver of my life just switched to a stick shift, and defiantly doesn't have the hang of it. My family now stopped planning for the future and just tried to plan for tomorrow. None of us wanted to admit it, but I could go at any second. My kidneys, my heart, my liver, all that has to happen is for one of them to stop trying to fight, and I'm gone. Surprisingly that's not what scares me, what scares me is that I might leave this world without accomplishing what I was born to do. That's why I have to go back out onto the streets of LA, to finish what I must for the rest of the world.

"Please buckle your seatbelts and prepare of landing." The robotic-like voice informed my family and I.

I put my seat belt back on and leaned back on to Nick's side. He slowly wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my head. "We're almost there Miles."

**-XoXoX-**

"Miley! Miley!"

"Where were you?"

"Did you elope with Nick?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Are you getting fired?"

The questions came at me like bullets as we made our way up to the doors of New Town Records Recording Studio. Nick used his body to physically shield me from their harsh accusations. Nothing they'd say would be right, or even close.

"Come on Miles, we're almost there." Nick said ushering me through the door that Chase was holding open. Eric and Dad went back to the California house, deciding to let the three of us deal with this.

As the doors shut, the cries of the paparazzi became muffled and soon silenced. I wasted no time going up the main desk and speaking with Cassie.

"Miley, wow it's been a while, what can I do for you?" Cassie said politely from her seat behind the circular desk.

"Hi Cassie, um, I'm supposed to meet with Eddie about now."

"Oh, of course, he's in his office." Cassie said pointing down the hall that I've walked so many times.

"Thanks Cassie, bye." Nick said grabbing my hand.

"No problem."

**-XoXoX-**

"Come in." Eddie called from the other side of the door.

Nick led me into the familiar office, but it seemed so foreign at the moment. I felt like an alien.

"Oh, Miley. I'm so sorry to hear about what's happening." Eddie said pulling me into a hug. I relaxed immediately. Eddie was like another uncle.

"It's ok Eddie."

"How are you feeling?" Eddie said ushering us to sit down on the soft chairs.

"Alright, just a bit weak."

"That's understandable. Well we're so happy that you decided to come back. We all missed you."

"I missed you too Eddie. We both did." I said, it seemed like then Eddie realized that Nick was in the room.

"Oh, so you two are a couple again?"

"Yeah, for a while now. There's nothing wrong with that?" Nick said, his protectiveness showing through.

"No, not at all. I'm happy for both of you. I assumed that was going to happen from the day I introduced you."

An awkward silence settled into the room. Great.

"Ok well enough with the awkwardness, we all know why we're here. Miley, what do you want to do sweet heart?" Eddie asked leaning forward in his chair.

"I don't want to lie, I want them all to know."

"Ok, well how are we going to tell all of your fans?" Chase said rubbing my back, sensing the difficulty of the situation at hand.

"Well we could do a concert, or something of the sort?" Eddie suggested leaning back again.

"Joe, Kevin, and I would play with you if you want." Nick put in, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I-I think I want to do a charity concert, to raise money for cancer patients, and then I guess just go from there." I said, feeling certain and so uncertain in my decisions. Things were so up in the air, I just didn't want to die lying.

**Voice over:**

_ Although we all wish it was, coming back after an absence in Hollywood is anything but easy. Miss Miley has a lot more in store for her, because nothing ever goes right in a world where fairy tales don't exist._

**A/n: Sorry for the lateness, I love you all, thanks for being amazing.**


	34. Now or Never

**A/n: Thank you all first off for making 45Ways one of the best WIP's, that means a lot to the both of us. We were both flipping out. :D**

**And so now my dear I'm afraid to say, this book is reaching it's final days. One or two more chapters after this, so lets make 'em good. :D I want to reach 100 reviews once again before we finish, if you could help me in that, It'd be great.**

**So enough with the chitchat, here's chapter 34. (wow)**

**Chapter 34: Now or Never**

**Disclaimer: I haven't owned anything in the past 34 chapters; do you really think that's changing? **

**Miley's POV:**

My body was physically shaking as I took a seat backstage of the biggest arena in California. My wig was styled to look perfectly glossy and brown. My face was caked with makeup in order to hide my increasing pale exterior. My harsh red lips needed no make up to stand out, I was convinced that the chemo would make them forever blood red. My outfit, I'd love to say was as glamorous as it was the first time I taken to the stage, but it wasn't. Today, I wore jeans, and a blue flannel that fell loosely around my body. My weight was on a downhill decrease, weather from chemo it's self, or stress, or just the nerves of it all.

I leaned into the arm of the sofa, sinking into the warm fabric as I listened to Fall in Boy play the final cords to their song, I Do Care. We decided on a concert, Eddie, and I. One with every artist signed to the label, all for caner research. It seems like the best way.

I don't know yet what I want to do. Will I come flat out and say it? Will I beat around the bush? Will they accept me? Will they throw food at my head? So much doubt came along with each thought that crossed my mind. Nothing could ever prepare me for this, nothing.

Fall in Boy ran off stage as my 'brothers' and the love of my life ran on. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't bring myself to stand off to the side of the stage and watch them perform. I hardly doubt I could even stand.

"Hey squirt! What's up?" Trace said jumping over the back of the couch and landing next to me.

"Just nervous I guess." I shrugged. It felt like déjà vu, I was suddenly back texting Trace before the red carpet on my first day. But the nerves were different now, so different.

"Hey, look what ever you do out there tonight, no matter what you've got me, dad, Chase, Eric, Nick, Joe, and Kevin. You have so many people on your side, rooting for you. You'll be ok." Trace wrapped his arm around my shoulder and gave me a tight squeeze.

"Screw nervousness, right?" I asked quoting him from the first time.

"You got it sis, the world is your stage, go out with the best performance of your life." I gave him a hug at that moment, it was the only thing I felt that I could do.

"Thank you." I whispered as I heard Nick scream the same words to his fans from the stage. I was next.

**Nick's POV:**

How am I feeling? Like someone's made a game of twisting my organs in my stomach until I felt on the verge on puking. I wasn't worried about my performance that became second nature a while ago, I was worried for Miley. I'm afraid that she's not strong enough to take on what she's about to. Afraid that it won't turn out all right for her. Then again, if anyone could make it happen, Miley could.

I thanked the audience, Miley's audience, for their support and prayed that they'd show Miley the same. She was deep in thought as Trace left her back stage. I knew better then to bother her, she needed to think.

"Miley Stewart to stage left! Miley Stewart, stage left!" A woman's voice bellowed over the speakers.

Miley moved, getting up from the couch. She walked, not looking at anyone as she took her mark behind the curtain. Her body language showed a nervous girl, but her eyes, her ocean eyes, were some how calm. I held my breath.

The first beats of Miley's song came through the speakers as she was revealed to a mess of screaming girls.

**a/n: I do not own the song.**

The heart is stronger

Than you think

It's like it can go

Through anything

And even when you think

It can't it finds a way

To still push on

Though

Sometimes

You want to run away

Ain't got the patience

For the pain

And if you

Don't believe it

Look into

Your heart

The beat goes on

I'm tellin' you that

Things get better

Through whatever

If you fall

Dust it off

Don't let up

Don't you know

You can go

Be your own miracle

You need to know

Chorus

If the mind

Keeps thinking

You've had enough

But the heart

Keeps telling you

Don't give up

Who are we to be

Questioning

Wondering what is what

Don't give up

Through it all

Just stand up

It's like

We all have better days

Problems getting all up

In your face

Just because

You go through it

Don't mean it got

To take control, no

You ain't gotta find

No hiding place

Because the heart

Can beat the hate

Don't wanna

Let your mind

Keep playin' you

And sayin' you

Can't go on

I'm tellin' you that

Things get better

Through whatever

If you fall

Dust if off

Don't let up

Don't you know you

Can go Be your own

Miracle

You need to know

Chorus

If the mind

Keeps thinking

You've had enough

But the heart

Keeps telling you

Don't give up

Who are we to be

Questioning

Wondering what is what

Don't give up

Through it all

Just stand up

You don't gotta be

A prisoner

In your mind

If you fall

Dust it off

You can live your life

Yeah

Let your heart

Be your guide

Yeah, yeah, yeah

And you will know

That you're good

If you trust in the good

Everything

Will be alright, yeah

Light up the dark

If you follow your heart

And it will get better

Through whatever

Chorus

If the mind

Keeps thinking

You've had enough

But the heart

Keeps telling you

Don't give up

Who are we to be

Questioning

Wondering what is what

Don't give up

Through it all

Just stand up

You got in now

Find it within now

You got in you

Ffind it within

Find it within you

Find it within

Through it all just stand up!

The song was beautiful, just like Miley. The melodic notes escaped her moth as she finished the song. It was a song I've never heard before, but Miley was always full of surprises. The crowd was going wild as she took center stage once again, this was it, I could tell.

**Miley's POV:**

I bowed to the applause coming from the crowed, and walked to the middle of the stage. My heart was pumping faster then ever, and I was still short of breath from the song. Relax, I told myself as I wrapped my hands around the mic stand.

Now or never, I repeated to myself quietly as the applause died down. I moved to auto pilot as the words started to flow from my lips.

"Leukemia is a form of cancer in the blood or bone marrow. Acute leukemia is characterized by the rapid increase of immature blood cells. This crowding makes the bone marrow unable to produce healthy blood cells. About 245,225 people in the United States are living with, or are in remission from, leukemia. About 44,790 new cases of leukemia will be diagnosed in the United States in 2010. 66.3 percent of the kids diagnosed with Acute lymphocytic leukemia, will pass away. As you can tell, Leukemia is a terrible, scary, serious thing." I took a deep breath, this was the moment, right here, right now.

"How would I know, you wonder. Well—" I placed my hand on top on my wig and slowly slid the hair off of my head, letting it drop to the floor. The packed stadium was silent. "I was diagnosed with Acute lymphocytic leukemia on June 19th, 2006. I fought it off, and was in remission by late 2007. A month or two ago, I fell off a stage during rehearsals, and got a bruise that wouldn't go away. On December 10th, 2009, I went into relapse, and was rediagnosed with Acute lymphocytic leukemia. I'm dying."

I grew silent along with the crowd. I turned my head to the side of the stage. Standing among my family, was Nick. His eyes tearing and a smile wide on his face, he began to clap.

In a matter of minutes the whole stadium erupted in applause, along with chants of my name. I'd never felt so alive.

Nick revealed himself from off stage, still clapping. He made his way over to my side, then he planted a kiss firmly on my lips, for the whole world to see.

**Voice Over:**

_ Look at that fairy tale moment right there. Hmm…there's no guarantee that the paparazzi will be as forgiving of Miss Miley's absence, is there? And I guess the both of us are still in the dark about Miley's survival. One moment of weakness, and she might be gone. _

_**A/n: wow right? I've been dreaming up this chapter since the beginning! It's so amazing to see it become a reality.**_

**I don't own Just Stand Up, although it's a lovely song. **

**Please review, this is one of the most powerful chapters in the book, I think it deserves a review. Please.**

**I love you all, Happy Holidays.**

**Xoxoxox**

** TheHeartNeverLies442**


	35. I got a twitter!

**A/n: **

**Merry happy what ever you celebrate! I hope everyone is having a great holiday season, I sure am. Currently I'm at my grandparent's house until Monday morning (I think) then I'm spending the week in Arizona with family friends!! Yay, so siked! **

**Any way I am writing this for a few reasons;**

**Thank you to all who voted for 45 Ways to Scream, we won 3rd place but I'll take it! :D Alltheabove and I were super jazzed about it.**

**Almost Perfect Fans****, I'm planning on finishing the story by new years day. How does that sound? And then I'll write a really lengthy epilog.**

**Stay Strong Fans****, Please hang on, all of my efforts will go into this story once I'm done with AP. I promise!**

**45 Ways to Scream fans****, Alltheabove and I are working on the next one at this moment, and it should be out soon. **

**In other news, I got a twitter!!! Yay! I did this for you all, so you don't feel like you're in the dark when my life gets busy or I get writer's block. The link is in my profile, or right here.**

**http: // twitter. Com / HeartNeverLiesx**

(Without all the spaces)

**So that's about it. Happy Holidays to everyone :D**

**Xoxox**

**TheHeartNeverLies442**


	36. Parting Promises

**A/n: Well world, seems as though this journey, this wonderful experience is coming to an end. This isn't any where close to my last story, but it's always going to be one that I hold close to my heart. It's just this, then the epilog folks; lets make the best of it.**

**Chapter 35: **

**Disclaimer: Nope nothing, sadly.**

**Miley's POV: **

Stepping out of the car today took all of my strength and the help of Nick. I was exhausted, weak, and as pale as a sheet. Picture perfect, right? Well the paparazzi sure thought so.

"Miley! Miley! Is it true that this is all a PR stunt?"

"Do you actually have cancer?"

"Are you lying to all of us?"

"Are you only using Nick for fame?"

"I bet this is all just a sham!"

"Smile pretty Miley!"

They don't stop, ever, the voices of the paparazzi and the endless flashes coming from their cameras. I knew that once I told the world what I was going through, that I'd be bombarded with this type of stuff, but it doesn't mean I like it.

"Look, please get out of the way." Nick said wrapping an arm protectively around my shoulder. He was starting to lose his temper.

"What's that Nick?" They all shouted swarming like vultures.

"You have got to be kidding me if you think Miley is faking! What type of person fakes Cancer? Do you really have nothing else better to do then to ruin someone else's life?" Nick's face color became increasingly redder.

"Nick, come on. It's ok, lets just get in there." I urged using my famous puppy dog eyes. He never lets the paparazzi get to him. I can only imagine where his head is, that allowed him to snap like this.

Nick sighed taking a deep breath; I knew he wouldn't push on after that. I hated using his fear of spending what might be the small amount of time we have left fighting, but this moment called for it.

"Fine, come on, I'll feel better once you're safely inside."

I leaned into his chest as we made our way across the hospital parking lot. The hospital was quickly becoming my second home, but this would be the first time back since the concert.

"Come on Miles, sit." Nick said pulling out a wheel chair from the corner.

I opened my mouth the protest, but under Nick's glare, I changed my mind. I knew that I was too weak to do much anymore. I also knew that getting all the way to the twelfth floor would take a lot out of me. But that didn't change how much I hated the feeling of having to be wheeled around. And I know that Nick didn't mean anything by it. He's just being his usual over protective self. But I still didn't like it.

"Fine." I said giving up and sitting down softly into the chair.

"Good girl." Nick said smiling and kissing my forehead.

**Nick's POV:**

Is it wrong of me to be so overprotective? I can't help it, every time I look at her, I see myself in pieces due to the loss of her. It's not fair, out of all the people in the world, all of the sinners, the terrorist, the racists, the cold blooded, God chooses a girl who's soul mission in life is to make others happy. It's almost enough to make me lose my faith, but if I don't have my faith, then I hardly have anything anymore.

"Hello Miss Stewart, Mr. Gray."

"Hey Patty!" Miley says slapping on a bright smile. Miley's taken to Patty the receptionist quite a bit. Patty's always been so nice to the too of us.

Patty laughs at Miley's enthusiasm. "Wow, I wish more people would be as happy as you when going in for another round of Chemo."

"Well you know how I do." Miley says jokingly flipping her hair over one shoulder.

"Yes, yes that I do. The room's all ready and Dr. Curtis will be in to hook you up right after he comes out off his break."

"Thanks Patty. See you when we come out." I say as I wheel Miley into room 261 and shut the door behind us.

It takes me a minute to realize why Miley's lower jaw is now on the floor, but as I glance around the room, my eyes take in hundreds of flowers and get well soon cards. Everything you could imagine. "Wow." Was all I could say.

**Miley's POV:**

You could no longer see the white walls; they were now covered in cards and pictures drawn by little girls and boys. Every shelf was covered with flowers in every color. It was mind blowing.

"Is this all for me?" I asked unsure of myself.

"Indeed it is. We've been getting thousands of cards for you since was week." Dr. Curtis said walking into the hospital room.

"Wow."

"Yeah, you're a well loved person Miss Miley." Dr. Curtis said, causing me to blush.

"Thanks. This is just, wow, amazing."

"Yeah, yeah it is." Nick said speaking for the first time since we've walked in.

Dr. Curtis looked around before saying, "Do you guys just want to get started?"

"Might as well." I said carefully moving onto the hospital bed with Nick's help.

Dr. Curtis placed the IV into my arm and adjusted the machine, making sure all of the medicine would make its way into my blood stream. All I could do was look around astonished at how much everyone cared.

"All set, I'll be back in an hour and a half." Dr. Curtis said leaving the room.

"Do you want to read one?" Nick suggested as we sat.

He then passed me a small pink card which had words written in blue crayon. "Dear Miley. I'm six years old and my mommy said that you were very sick and that you needed a card. I wanted to say thank you, I look up to you and I love your music. My sister Chelsea said that it was 'a shame' that someone as talented as you would be sick. I hope you get better real soon Miley. Love Erica."

I was almost in tears as I reached for another one. "Dear Miley, I'm the parent of two daughters who are nothing short of obsessed with you. I wanted to say thank you for all you've done for my girls. We don't have much, but your music makes it easier for them. I draw strength from the confidence you've shown. I'm so sorry that something so awful has befallen you and your family, and I have high hopes that you'll make it though. I'll be praying for you. Thanks again, Debbie."

I was in tears now, never have I felt so strong, so amazing. To know that I was giving hope to so many, gave me hope. I drew strength from the word written by parents, six year olds, and everyone in between.

I felt, for the first time since I discover that I was once again a cancer patient that there was a light at the end of this dark tunnel and I was going to make it through. I was going to come out on the other side ten times stronger and a thousand times better of a person. For the first time, I felt like I wasn't fighting a battle that was already lost. I felt like I was going to win.

**-XoxoX-**

**One Week Later…**

**Nick's POV:**

We were back in the hospital, Miley wasn't responding well to the last round of chemo. She is now twenty times weaker then before, and hasn't been able to eat anything that hasn't come through an IV since last week.

Miley was pale, ghostly, translucent type pale. She developed a nosebleed last night and a bad one at that. The doctor said it was just a symptom of her leukemia, but it got Miley at least another few days in the hospital.

I'm not going to lie; I'm scared to death. I feel terrible thinking it, but I feel like I'm going to lose her. We all do. Mr. Stewart never left Miley's side. Trace stayed at the hospital but only made it into Miley's room once a day. The image of his little sister dying is just too much for him. Chase and Eric found some way to be strong for all of us. They made sure we ate, and kept a positive outlook even when we were all falling apart. My parents even stopped by, and now come by when ever they can, and are taking care of the Stewart's house and such for them. Joe and Kevin called off the tour for the time being, deciding that it wasn't worth it. Right here is where they needed to be.

Joe did everything he possibly could to lighten the mood, but I could tell he was barely holding it together on the inside. Kevin resorted to going almost mute. It was his way of dealing and trying to be strong for Joe and I. But he was just as cut up as the rest of it and we all knew it.

Miley was the only one who ever seemed happy. She admitted that she was afraid, but she didn't want to waste time being afraid. It was crazy how no matter how much you just want to break down and cry, after one visit with Miley, you found yourself some how happy. She's just amazing like that. She just is.

**-XoxoX-**

**Two weeks later…**

**Nick's POV:**

It's been two weeks and Miley's only gotten worse. We've all continued to deal with the situation the same way. Trace was in with her now as I sat with my head in my hands in the waiting room.

"Nick, Mr. Stewart?" Dr. Curtis emerged from his office pulling me out of my trance.

"Yes Doctor." Mr. Stewart said as we all circled up around Dr. Curtis.

"Well I believe I have some bad news. I've been looking over Miley's charts, and I see no improvement. She's only getting worse, and I'm not sure how much longer she can keep fighting this."

"What does that mean?" Chase asked. We all knew the answer but hearing it out loud would make it real.

"I'm afraid that Miley doesn't have that much time left." Dr. Curtis looked desolate, but that answer wasn't enough.

"How long, and don't sugar coat it doctor?" Joe demanded.

"A week, maybe less."

My whole world fell apart. My knees felt weak, as they started to wobble. Fresh tears stained my eyes. I wasn't the only one; there wasn't a dry eye in the waiting room as we all fell into pieces together. I heard fait cries of 'no' coming from Mr. Stewart, and muffled sobs coming from my brothers. Nothing was right about this, nothing.

**-XoxoX-**

**Three days later…**

**Miley's POV:**

I stared intently at the white wall of the hospital room. I was just given the news that the fight was almost over. I'd be making my journey away from this earth some time soon.

I don't know what to feel. I don't know what to think. I'm no longer scared of dying; I'm just scared of what will happen to those I love once I'm gone.

Nick then walked in. He mad his way across the room and sat on the other side of my bed. His eyes were bloodshot red and puffy. It broke my heart to see him that way, to know t was my entire fault.

"Mile-" Nick started, but I cut him off.

"Nick, I need you to promise me something, something for real." I said no trace of humor, or anything but pure seriousness in my voice.

"Anything." Nick stated grabbing my hands in his. His voice has horse from crying, I could tell. That's the way most people sounded when they came for a visit these days.

"I need you to promise me that when I go, that you'll be ok. That you wont do anything stupid, that you wont cut off those who love you. I need you to promise me you'll continue to live, and I mean really live. I want you to marry some one wonderful. I want you to have kids, and to be happy. I want you to continue sharing music with the world, music from your heart. I want you to be happy. More then anything I want you to be able to be happy, to live out the portion of life that I wont get to, and have fun while doing it. I'll never forgive you or myself if you give up on your dreams because of me. I want you to move on and allow your self to be happy. You better promise me." I pleaded as the tears welled in my eyes.

"I-I promise." Nick's voice broke, and we cried together. No words needed to be spoken at that point, everything was already said all that was left was our love for each other, the love that no one thought could be achieved at age sixteen. But it was possible, Nick and I were proof, now all that was left to do was to hope for the best, and let come what comes.

**Voice Over:**

_Well readers, cling to the hope, but embrace the reality. Learn anything from this journey, learn that life owes you nothing, there are no guarantees, no promises on the future, there's not past. There's only right here, right now. Take a deep breath, and __**Live**__. _

**A/n: there we go readers, the final chapter. I'm writing a long epilog, this isn't goodbye yet. You'll find out Miley's fate next time. Until then, cherish every minute. 86, 400 seconds in each day, make every single one count. **

**Until next time,**

**Xoxo**

**TheHeartNeverLies442**


	37. Epilogue

**A/n: I might fall apart if I say my thank yous now, so I'll just say them in the final author's note. This is dedicated to Alltheabove, whom without this story would probably remain unfinished. She's believed in me from the start, so this one's for you Alltheabove. So here we go, the final chapter, the epilogue of Almost Perfect.**

**Disclaimer: if you don't know by now, then I don't know with to do. I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 36: Epilogue**

**Voice over:**

_**Wednesday November 10**__**th**__** 2009**_

_Miley said goodbye to her fans through you tube_

"I'm afraid that there isn't much else that they can do anymore, the doctor estimates that I have about five days. So I just want to say thank you to all of you. I'm sorry that I never had the chance to reply to all of the amazing cards that were sent to me, but I'm afraid I don't have enough time. So thank you all for the chance to live out my dream, it means the world to me. I hope that if anyone takes anything away from my existence it is to live your life to the fullest and don't take a single breath for granted. You never know when your last day will come, so treat them all the same. Make every day the best day of your life. I'm so sorry that I can't continue this journey with you all, but celebrate the part that I was able to be by your side during, I'll be watching over all of you. God bless you all. This is goodbye."

With tearful eyes Miley hit the pause button, saved and uploaded her final goodbye to her fans. With in three hours the video broke viewing records, even though Miley never checked.

_**Thursday November 11**__**th**__** 2009**_

_The families savor every last moment_

Emotions ran high around the Grays and Stewarts. Miley's fast approaching death became the elephant in the room. No one spoke of it, but all said their own goodbye in their own ways. Thursday was spent playing poker reenacting a night from tour.

"Ha, ha come to papa!" Joe said raking in all of the candy. This was his fourth win in a row.

"Joe you're such a cheater!" Miley yelled from her spot on the bed. Miley almost blended in with the sheets she was so pale.

"It's not cheating, it called having mad skills."

"Oh yeah sure, and your 'mad skills' require you to hide that last ace in your shoe? Don't think I didn't notice Joseph!" Kevin said angrily.

"Ok, ok maybe a bit of cheating is involved! Gosh everyone's a sore loser."

Miley's infectious laugh echoed through the white room. "I love you guys, even if Joe is a cheater."

Once again the room was silenced by the hint of a goodbye. Miley seemed to be the only one who was ok with talking about it, everyone else just wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet.

_**Friday November 12**__**th**__** 2009**_

_Gray brother's T.V. interview on the cancellation of the tour_

"So you three are one of the biggest current names in pop music, you've topped every chart and broke every record. Why on earth would you cancel this tour at the height of your careers?"

"As you know we are close friends with the Stewarts and as they are going through some terrible times, we just have to be with them." Joe said glancing at Nick out of the side of his eye.

"Really? Come on boys, we all know that this is just one bit hoax to try and jump start her fame. You don't have to lie to us."

Nick visibly tensed at the reporter's words, his jaw clenched. He spat out the words to the reporter, "How dare you saw something so horrible, you low life son of a bitch."

"Calm down Nick." Kevin urged.

"No! I'm tired of being calm! This is ridiculous! Miley is **dying **in the freaking hospital and you low lifes call in a PR stunt. You should be ashamed! How can you even look in the mirror?"

"Mr. Gray, I meant no harm."

"Meant no harm my ass! You are all the same. Do us all a favor and fall off the face of the earth! We're done here!" Nick spat venom in his voice as he stood from the couch and exited the set, Kevin and Joe in tow.

_**Saturday November 13**__**th**__** 2009**_

_Release papers are signed_

"Mr. Stewart, can I speak with you?" Dr. Curtis said walking into Miley's room where Billy was sitting with his head in his lap, clutching at his sleeping daughter's hand as she slept. Wordlessly he stood and followed the doctor out of the room.

"Mr. Stewart as you know, there is no more that we can do for your daughter." He took a breath. "I think you should take Miley home, surround her with those she loves. Make her comfortable, and let her live out her last days there. We can't do anything anymore, and I think this will be the best for her."

Mr. Stewart was silent upon hearing the doctor's words. Finally he reacted, breaking from the shell. "I think you're right." His voice cracked as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'll go get the paper work." Dr. Curtis left the room patting Billy's back as he went.

Billy crumbled right there on the hospital floor. It was all real, there was no more running.

_**Sunday November 14**__**th**__** 2009**_

_Miley's expected day of death_

…_._

The Stewarts hung on through the night, no one slept and when the clock struck 12, they all looked over to see a fully breathing Miley.

_**Monday November 15**__**th**__** 2009**_

…_._

_**Tuesday November 16**__**th 2009**_

…_._

_**Wednesday November 17**__**th**__** 2009**_

_Back to the hospital_

All five Stewarts and all four Grays found them selves speeding down the high way on the way to the hospital at two am. Nick held the visably shaking Miley wrapped up in blankets in his arms while she nursed her violent nosebleed.

"Hold on Miles, we'll get you there." Trace said rubbing her knee. She became too weak to speak, the left over color that use to be in her cheeks vanished with the loss of blood. No one spoke a word other then the occasional plea for Miley to fight until they reached the hospital. The air in the car was thick.

Miley was put into emergency surgery the minute of their arrival. The surgery continued on through the night, all nine people leaning on each other for a shred of strength as they sat outside of the ICU.

_**Thursday November 18**__**th 2009 **_

_Still hanging on_

Miley was released from surgery and placed back into a room of white walls; No words were spoken on that day, no words were needed. Only tears fell, enough to fill the great lakes, in silence they all prayed for a peaceful ending.

Miley was too weak to move, too pale to be recognized from the sheets. Too thin to be any more then skin and bones. Too tired to speak, too afraid to cry. This was the end she repeated in her head. She just knew it.

_**Saturday December 18**__**th**__** 2009**_

_Miley officially beat all odds and was put into remission_

_**Sunday December 19**__**th**__** 2009**_

_Miley's survival was documented as a medical miracle _

_**Thursday May 17**__**th**__** 2010**_

_Miley had her first concert back_

_**Friday June 4**__**th**__** 2010**_

Miley's first album dropped and instantly hit #1

_**Sunday June 15**__**th**__** 2010**_

_Kevin said 'I do' to Danielle with Miley in attendance at the wedding_

_**Tuesday April 17**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_A movie was made about Miley's life brining in millions at the box office _

_**Sunday October 6**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_Trace married his girl friend Alice _

_**Monday January 2, 2012**_

_Joe proposed to Demi_

**Sunday January 2, 2013 **

Miley was the maid of honor at Joe and Demi's wedding

**Friday December 25****th**** 2017**

Nick proposed to Miley on Christmas

_**Sunday September 4**__**th**__** 2018**_

_The world clinked their glasses to the new Mr. and Mrs. Gray_

_**Friday May 17**__**th**__** 2019 **_

_The word 'prefect' was thrown out the window as Nick and Miley held the newest additon to the Gray family, Jamie Alice Gray. T_hey finallu realized that nothing is ever perfect, but as long as they were with the one's they loved the most, Nick and Miley would always settle for Almost Perfect.

**A/n: and that's the end. Thank you all for this amazing journey for the chance to share my writing with you all. Although the page closes on this story that doesn't mean that I'm through writing. I'll continue as long as there are still people as great as you all out there. This has been the ride of my life, and I've had one hell of a time. **

**I want to thank Alltheabov, Dreaminggurl07, and Team M, specially,**

**Alltheabove: who's been there for me from the beginning in more ways then one.**

**Team M: for believing in my writing, and for always sharing her thoughts.**

**Dreaminggurl07: for posting chapters for me while I was in camp.**

**Thank you all so much. I'm ashamed to say I'm crying right now. : D ha ha but really thank you. This story will always have a special place in my heart. **

**Please leave one last LONG review, let's end on 100. Even if you've never reviewed before, I want your last thoughts on **

**this. Tell me your thoughts on the whole story please. **

**Until next time,**

**Xoxo**

**TheHeartNeverLies442**


End file.
